Naruto of the Six Paths
by DarkusCyril
Summary: Naruto, in his life and death struggle against Sasuke in the Valley of the End, awakens the fabled Rinnegan, and succeeds in returning Sasuke to the village. What will happen with Naruto's training when retrieving Sasuke isn't his primary goal for becoming stronger, and how will the results differ with the assistance of the legendary doujutsu? Naruto/Harem. Sakura bashing
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Naruto was growling as he stood under the enormous statue of the First Hokage, Hashirama Senju. He faced the other side of the Valley of the End at a person who stood under the equally enormous statue of the greatest of the Uchiha Clan, Madara Uchiha. The person under this statue was none other than Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto's best friend, but Sasuke wasn't the same as Naruto remembered, he was twisted by the power given to him by Orochimaru, the Snake Sanin of the Leaf Village, Konoha.

Sasuke laughed darkly as he gazed upon he once best friend, Naruto was in his same 'kill me orange' jumpsuit, his blonde hair spiked in every direction, his blue eyes glaring back at Sasuke and his three whisker marks more defined and feral along with his canines then they usually are. Sasuke was surprised when Naruto had unleashed this strange power that took the form of an aura around Naruto with a single tail.

Sasuke laughed some more as the curse mark spread over his entire body turning his skin dark and making a black shuriken-like mark across his nose and his eyes turned black causing his now fully matured Sharingan to stand out much more. Suddenly the back of Sasuke's blue shirt with the Uchiha symbol on the back stretched and tore revealing to hand-like wings he kneeled a bit as he adjusted to the weight of the wings, dirtying his white baggy shorts in the process. A few seconds after he stood up and charged a Chidori in his right hand which became tainted by the curse mark forming a Dark Chidori.

Meanwhile, Naruto had formed a Tailed Rasengan **(A/N: This is just what I call the Rasengan Naruto forms when he's in the 1-tailed state)** and the two leaped outwards towards each other. They shouted each other's names, 'SASUKE!' 'NARUTO!' As the two attacks collided, Naruto felt an immense pain but not where Sasuke was striking, but rather in his eyes. Soon after, Sasuke and Naruto were enveloped in a huge black sphere that blocked the waterfall between the statues of Hashirama and Madara. The sphere dissolved and exploded, sending the two flying towards the bottom of the Valley.

When all of the dust and mist had cleared, Sasuke was standing, in the rain, over a beaten Naruto, who had a hole in his stomach from where Sasuke had stabbed him with his Dark Chidori, though luckily he missed any vital organs and missed his spine completely. Sasuke then fell to his knees and leaned over Naruto with his hands holding him up as he gazed upon Naruto's face in a daze. Suddenly Naruto's eyes shot open for a few seconds as he struggled to stay conscious but he fell back into unconsciousness and Sasuke gasped before falling down beside Naruto.

Just before Sasuke lost consciousness, his last thoughts before he passed out were, '_what was that?_' A few moments later Kakashi Hatake arrived and examined the two before sighing in relief, picking both of them up and carrying them back to Konoha. When Kakashi arrived, the Fifth Hokage, Tsunade Senju, came up and inspected both Leaf Genin before placing them in the hospital, however, she was disturbed by what she saw with Naruto, but decided to mention it later, after he recovered from the intensive surgery he would need.

**End of Ch. 1**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Kakashi walked into Naruto's room. It was the day after his surgery was finally finished and he was finally allowed visitors. However, Naruto had yet to regain consciousness and it worried Kakashi and all of Naruto's friends, except Sakura. For some reason unknown to the other genin, Sakura had been in a bad mood, sure, when she found out Sasuke had been brought back she was so excited but when she visited him in the hospital she came out of his room looking grim.

Sakura's bad mood made everyone wonder what was wrong, but they soon found out that it had to do with Naruto because whenever he was mentioned, she would narrow her eyes and her temper would get worse. The others were worried that since she would do something bad to him since she was obviously upset with him for bringing back Sasuke injured and sadly they were right. A few days after his surgery, Sakura walked into Naruto's room and stood by his bed glaring at him. Yes, she was happy he brought Sasuke back, but she was furious that he attacked 'her Sasuke'. She pulled out a hidden Kunai and held it out over Naruto's unconscious form.

Before she could do anything however, Naruto's eyes twitched and slowly opened. Sakura hid the kunai and changed her expression to one of worry so Naruto wouldn't get suspicious. However when his eyes opened fully she gasped, and stepped back. He looked at Sakura and smiled before noticing her shocked expression then he spoke weakly, 'Hey Sakura, whats wrong?' Sakura didn't or couldn't respond but managed to stutter out a few words, 'N-Naruto… y… you're eyes…' Naruto looked confused, 'My eyes? What about my eyes?' It was then that Naruto noticed something he had missed just seconds before, his eyesight had improved drastically.

Naruto then looked at Sakura with an even more confused expression, 'Why has my eyesight gotten so much better?' Sakura turned and ran from the room and then out of the corner of his eye Naruto saw a hand mirror he picked it up but before he could look at his reflection the door opened up and Tsunade walked in and noticing he was awake but facing away from her. 'Oh good, you're awake, I just wanted to say that you're going to be alright and will be able to leave in three to four days.' Naruto turned around holding the hand mirror, he hadn't seen his reflection yet, and Shizune who had walked in after Tsunade gasped when she saw his eyes.

It was then that Naruto was about to hold the mirror up when Tsunade stopped him with a worried expression on her face, 'I think you should wait before you do that, it'll be a shock to you once you find out and I want to wait until you are fully recovered before you find out.' Naruto set the mirror down slowly but asked, 'When I find out what?' Tsunade looked down for a second then looked back at Naruto, 'You have a Kekei Genkai.' Naruto was stunned and looked at his hands before he looked at Tsunade, 'I really have a Kekei Genkai?' Tsunade nodded and Naruto looked back at his hands, clenched them and threw one hand up, 'Awesome! I have a Kekei Genkai dattebayo!' Tsunade and Shizune laughed and Naruto looked like he had become Hokage just then.

**End of Ch. 2**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimers: I don't own Naruto or anything in the Naruto world, only the single OC which will be introduced in later chapters, sorry I forgot to add this in the last chapters but you should know I don't own the anime Naruto in any way, shape, or form, if I did, it would take forever for the series to even begin. ._.'**

'Awesome! I have a Kekei Genkai dattebayo!' Naruto exclaimed, making Tsunade and Shizune laugh at his antics. Jiraiya, on a giant toad, landed outside Naruto's window just as Naruto shouted this. He was surprised thinking it was something like the Spirit Chains used by Kushina, but then when Naruto turned to look at him, he gasped and jumped into the room and looked at Naruto's eyes in shock. Naruto looked at him confused, 'Whats wrong ero-sennin?' Jiraiya face faulted and shouted at him, 'Come on, will you stop calling me that!' Naruto however turned away after saying that and just looked at him with an innocent expression, 'Hmm, you say something?' Jiraiya face faulted again and Tsunade and Shizune sweat dropped while Naruto laughed in his head, _'Hehe, gotta thank Kakashi-sensei for that one.'_

Jiraiya stood up and looked at Naruto carefully and examined his eyes while Naruto noticed his serious expression and immediately looked confused as Jiraiya looked astounded at his eyes. Naruto tilted his head, 'What's wrong ero-sennin?' Jiraiya looked at Tsunade who nodded and Jiraiya took a deep breath, 'Naruto, you have a Doujutsu, a very rare one that I've only seen once in my entire life.' Naruto's eyes widened and he smiled, 'Cool, what is it?' 'It's a legendary Doujutsu that puts the Sharingan and Byakugan to shame,' Naruto's eyes widened, 'it's called the Rinnegan.' Naruto looked confused, 'What is that? I've never heard of the Rinnegan before.'

Jiraiya nodded, 'I'm not surprised, I saw it once and even then I had a hard time believing it. It's a Doujutsu possessed by the creator of modern Ninjutsu. I take it you've heard the legend of the Sage of the Six Realms, right?' Naruto nodded, who hadn't heard of that legend, though most considered it a myth or a fairy tale, rather than believe it. Jiraiya saw that he was even more confused than before and sighed again, 'The Sage of the Six Realms, or the Rikkudo Senin as he was also known as, was rumored to possess the Rinnegan.' Naruto's eyes widened in amazement. _'Awesome, I have a Doujutsu that amazing.'_

Naruto grabbed the hand mirror again, and looked at his reflection, or more specifically his eyes. They were a pale purple in color with multiple rings surrounding a tiny, dot-like pupil. Naruto looked at Jiraiya and smiled again, 'It looks awesome. So what does it do? Do you know? Tell me please!' Jiraiya laughed at how excited he sounded and held his hands out in a 'calm down' motion, 'All I know for a fact is that you have extraordinary eyesight and can use any jutsu of any affinity, other than that I don't know the extent of its power, now why don't you try deactivating it, just focus and remove the chakra from your eyes.'

Naruto nodded and focused, he felt the chakra behind his eyes, but when he tried removing the chakra he found that it hurt his eyes and that the chakra wouldn't budge at all. He opened his eyes and looked at Jiraiya who had a confused expression, 'Hey gaki, why didn't you deactivate it?' Naruto shook his head, 'I couldn't, for some reason when I try my eyes hurt, and even if I tried the chakra won't budge at all.' Jiraiya nodded, a thoughtful expression on his face, and he muttered out loud, 'Hmm, just like Nagato, my former student, he couldn't deactivate it either, it's a shame he died, he would've been able to help you master it since he mastered it himself.'

An Anbu appeared behind Tsunade and whispered something to her that Naruto couldn't hear, not that he was paying attention anyways since he had closed his eyes as he began to think. Tsunade nodded and walked out of the room, and the Anbu disappeared, while leaving, she said, 'Sasuke has woken up again, I'm going to go check on him and make sure he doesn't try anything.' Naruto opened his eyes and nodded at her then he looked at Jiraiya, 'So, what did you come here for? I don't think it was to see my eyes.' Jiraiya nodded and went over and sat on the window sill, 'I want you to come with me on a training trip, we'll be gone for three years but I guarantee that when we return you'll be stronger then you are now.' Naruto's eyes widened and he smiled, 'Awesome, when do we leave?' Jiraiya smiled and told him that they would leave in a week.

**One week later…**

Naruto and Jiraiya stood under the front gates of Konoha with Tsunade and Shizune. 'Be sure to take care of yourself brat, and come back a stronger ninja.' Naruto nodded at Tsunade and, lifting his new sunglasses up** (A/N: The sunglasses look like those sunglasses things that Renji wore when he first appeared in Bleach with Byakuya searching for Rukia)**, smiled, 'You got it granny.' Tsunade had a tic mark on her forehead at that but didn't say anything and just smiled. Shizune walked up to Naruto and smiled brightly, 'I hope you have a good trip Naruto.' Naruto smiled at Shizune as well and nodded, 'Just watch, I'll get stronger and I'll be taking granny Tsunade's Hokage hat in no time.' Shizune giggled at him and nodded. Jiraiya and Naruto left while waving to the two standing under the gate and turned around, ready for what the world had to throw at them.

**End of Ch. 3**

**Rate and review**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimers: I don't own the anime Naruto in any way, shape, or form**

**One day after leaving Konoha…**

Naruto looked around through his sunglasses as he and Jiraiya walked down a deserted road. Jiraiya was looking at a small map he had of the general area and was plotting where they would head to first. Naruto looked at Jiraiya and spoke up, 'Hey ero-sennin, where are we going and what're you going to teach me on this trip?' Jiraiya looked up from his map, 'Well, we're going to roam around the Land of Fire and then after that we'll probably head to the Land of Lightning.' 'Why are we going there ero-sennin?' Naruto asked confused. 'Because of Kumo, they have someone like you, a Jinchuuriki, but he is close to mastering his tailed beats.'

Naruto's eyes widened, 'Someone else has a tailed beast sealed in them? And they are close to completely controlling it? Awesome, I have got to learn from this person.' Naruto sounded extremely excited as he said this as Jiraiya laughed, 'Now as for what I'm going to teach you, well, we'll start on letting you learn how to harness and control the 9-tails' chakra better so your training will be easier with the 8-tails Jinchuuriki.' Naruto nodded and began to think as Jiraiya continued, 'We'll also help you make your own variation of the Rasengan, and teach you ninjutsu, however since you aren't a Genjutsu type we will skip that.' 'Aw, I wanted to learn Genjutsu.' Naruto said with a pout.

Jiraiya laughed, 'Sorry kid, you just aren't the right kind of shinobi, there are several shinobi types, you happen to be the assault type, not the Genjutsu type.' Naruto nodded, still pouting a little bit, before Jiraiya continued, 'However, I can teach you to detect and dispel a Genjutsu.' Naruto nodded, at least he could learn that much about Genjutsu. Naruto looked at the upcoming town and started walking faster, anxious to begin his training. Jiraiya smiled as he figured that the upcoming town, due to it being large but mostly empty, would be the perfect place to train Naruto to harness the 9-tail's chakra.

**Three weeks later…**

Naruto woke up near a destroyed building and looked around, he saw Jiraiya sitting against a wall with a large gash across his chest. Naruto looked shocked, 'H-hey ero-sennin, what happened? Why are you hurt?' Jiraiya looked like he was having difficulty breathing and managed to say, 'You-you mean you don't remember?' Naruto shook his head looking worried for his perverted sensei. Jiraiya sighed and fell over unconscious. Naruto stood up with difficulty and made his way over to Jiraiya. He kneeled and with some difficulty managed to get the perverted sage onto his back, 'Man ero-sennin, you're heavy, what do you do while I'm on my own, go to an all-you-can-eat-buffet?'

Naruto walked slowly to the hospital, noticing people looking at the Sage on his back in respect, Naruto didn't know it but Jiraiya had fought him while he had unknowingly gone out of control when he reached the fourth tail in his Fox Cloak. Jiraiya had fought hard and would have suppressed the 9-tails but then the 4-tailed state Naruto had used the ultimate tailed beast attack, the Tailed Beast Ball. This attack destroyed a good portion of the abandoned part of the town and gave Jiraiya the gash across his chest.

Naruto looked up and saw they were close to the hospital. Naruto dragged his feet as he walked slowly onwards towards the Hospital before he collapsed a few feet from the front door. Luckily a few of the locals decided to help. They picked up Naruto and two more picked up Jiraiya and carried them into the hospital where a nurse was alerted and they were sent into separate rooms. Jiraiya had been sent to get his gash checked out and Naruto was having his skin regrown since it had peeled off when he lost control and he was healing slower than usual since the Chakra from the Fox Cloak had injured him so much.

**Seal…**

Naruto's opened his eyes and looked around, it was dark and the area looked familiar but he noticed it wasn't the hospital. He was in a sewer like place and he groaned and turned seeing the cage. 'What am I doing here furball?' When he received no answer he walked up near the enormous cage door, which had a single slip of paper with the kanji for "Seal" written on it. Naruto looked in the depths but could not see the familiar silhouette of the 9-tailed Fox. However he heard a sound inside the seal, it was the sound of heavy breathing and he saw a woman walk out of the shadows towards him.

When he saw the woman clearly he gasped at her appearance. She was roughly 6ft tall, her hair was crimson read with gold streaks through it that reached her legs. Her face had a soft glow to it that her hair framed with two long bangs that complimented her crimson red eyes with slit pupils. She had on a crimson battle kimono with gold edging. She had a perfect hourglass figure and B-cup breast**(A/N: I decided to go with something different than the usual D-cups since that is always what they are in any fan fiction, it's nice to change things up a bit people, so don't stick with one thing)** that, while not very large, still complimented her figure nicely.

Naruto's eyes widened at her beauty and wondered who she was, but then he noticed that on top of her head were two red fox ears with gold tips and behind her were nine beautiful tails with gold tips as well. It was then that Naruto knew who it was. 'What the hell Kyuubi! What's with that form?' Kyuubi looked confused before examining her form and looked at him with her head tilted cutely. 'What do you mean? This is my human form, did you prefer my true form over this?' Naruto was now thrown for a loop, 'Whats going on here, last time I was here you thought of me as nothing more than a bug that you wanted to squash and now you're acting all innocent, I mean, whats up with that?'

Kyuubi looked at him and looked down. 'That was before I looked into your memories.' She said distantly. Naruto looked confused, 'What do you mean?' Kyuubi sighed and looked at him sadly, 'In the realm of demons, we are actually more civilized then you humans believe, and we have one rule that is enforced above all others, and that rule is to never harm a child.' Naruto's eyes widened in surprise at that rule and Kyuubi continued, 'When I saw your memories for the first time, I was shocked that you had remained sane throughout all those years of torment and suffering I came to admire you since you were strong enough to overcome their hatred for you and stay pure as you are now.'

Naruto looked slightly embarrassed at her words as she looked at him like she was his biggest fan. Naruto then asked, 'Why do you look at me like that?' Kyuubi giggled and smiled at him, 'Because I admire your strength, you are no doubt worthy of being my container, possibly better than my former containers.' Naruto looked confused but began to feel a distant pull. 'Looks like you're waking up, listen, I'll keep a telepathic communication with you, so if you have any questions ask me, ok?' Naruto nodded and faded away from the seal.

**Outside of the Seal in the Hospital…**

Naruto opened his eyes as a nurse was examining his regrown skin making sure everything was healed properly. She noticed Naruto waking up and smiled, 'Good afternoon, may I ask how you are feeling?' Naruto groaned and shifted around a bit and spoke, 'Well I'm a bit sore but I'm fine.' The nurse nodded before making some notes on the clipboard she held ten she left saying, 'We'll be able to let you out in the morning, so rest until then.' Naruto nodded and laid down thinking, _'It's strange that Kyuubi is suddenly so nice, I hope this isn't a plot by her to take me over.'_ While Naruto was thinking, Kyuubi was pacing in her cage thinking to herself, _'I wonder if I'll be able to gain his trust, I do admire him for his strength, but I sense he doesn't trust me, Maybe I'll show him that he can trust me… yes, I'll do that. In fact, I think I know just how to do that.'_ Kyuubi began to pace, muttering to herself.

**End of Ch. 4**

**Rate and review**

**Sorry about my earlier chapters being so short, I'm more of a 'write the whole story out in one go instead of in chapters' kind of author, since I only wrote one story before and it wasn't like this story, so please if my chapters seem very short, it's because of my old writing habit, and don't judge me**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Disclaimers: I don't own the world of Naruto**

Naruto sat up in his bed and noticed his sunglasses sitting on the bedside table. He put them on and called back the nurse who had treated him and asked her not to tell anyone of his eyes since he wanted it kept a secret. 'Of course' the nurse said smiling and Naruto nodded smiling back making her blush a bit but Naruto didn't notice because he looked around his room. 'Hey, where's the old man who was with me?' The nurse looked confused before remembering Jiraiya, 'Oh, he's in another room, but for some reason the nurses stay away from him except the nurse assigned to him except that she has to take care of him, even though she says he creeps her out.' Naruto chuckles while sweat dropping. _'That's the ero-sennin alright.'_ He thought.

**At the same time in Jiraiya's room…**

Jiraiya stared at the nurse standing by the door while giggling, 'Come on, I won't hurt you. You should know, I'm famous, so why don't you come on over here and take care of little old me, hehehe.' The nurse looked scared but now looked terrified at what he was implying and backed up wanting to leave but knowing that the doctor would scold her if she didn't take care of the patient. Suddenly, while Jiraiya was giggling perversely, a bright light shined in his room and a large scroll the size of Jiraiya's summoning contract appeared and flew at him, slamming into his chest like it was shot out of a cannon. Jiraiya felt agonizing pain and fell unconscious. The nurse took a tiny step forward and noticed he was out cold. She then did her duties as a nurse and healed his injuries and left before he could wake up, but she went back into the room and took the scroll off of his chest and put it beside his bed as he snoozed away.

**Back in Naruto's room, present time…**

Naruto's nurse left after examining him once more, saying he could leave and he went to Jiraiya's room and almost ran into the nurse who was just leaving his room. Naruto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly before saying, 'Sorry about the ero-sennin, he can't really control himself.' The nurse nodded looking back nervously at Jiraiya's room and walked away as quickly as she could without running. Naruto sweat dropped again because he knew Jiraiya freaked her out. Naruto turned around and opened the door to see Jiraiya sleeping. Naruto walked over and shook his head sighing, 'Ero-sennin, you are totally pathetic; unfortunately you are also my sensei.' Jiraiya woke up as soon as Naruto stopped talking and rubbed his chest like it was sore. 'Ugh, what hit me? I feel like I got punched by Tsunade when I peeked in on her while she was in the hot springs.' Naruto shook his head, 'Maybe that nurse you scared half to death ero-sennin.' Jiraiya looked at Naruto and sighed then sat up in an instant looking around the room, 'No, it wasn't that cute nurse,' Naruto sweat dropped again and sighed as Jiraiya continued, 'no, there was a bright light, and then I thought I saw a scroll fly at me.'

Naruto tilted his head, confused by what he was saying, 'Huh? You mean that scroll there?' Naruto pointed at the scroll that the nurse had set down on the bedside table. Jiraiya looked shocked and grabbed it, but found that, for some reason, he couldn't open it and sighed, 'Oh well I guess we won't see what's inside.' Naruto took off his sunglasses and looked at the scroll carefully, like he saw something Jiraiya couldn't. 'Hey Ero-sennin, what's that seal right there?' Naruto pointed where the seal was but Jiraiya couldn't see it and looked at Naruto confused, 'What seal? There's nothing there.' Naruto sighed, why couldn't Jiraiya see it when it was there plain as day? Naruto touched the seal meaning to show him where it was but then the seal began to glow, revealing itself to both Naruto and Jiraiya, as the latter looked shocked that Naruto had seen a hidden seal and then on the scroll appeared the Kanji that read _Scroll of the Rinnegan_.

Jiraiya looked at Naruto who looked just as confused and back at the scroll before he opened it. When he did he gasped at its content and Naruto looked over to see what the scroll contained and saw a detailed description of his Rinnegan. Naruto looked at Jiraiya who looked back at him and they began to read the scroll which read as,

'**The Rinnegan is the Kekei Genkai of Rikkudo Senin (Sage of the Six Realms) and his descendants. Rikkudo Senin was viewed as the original shinobi and his Doujutsu was regarded as the most venerable of the three great Doujutsu. As the original shinobi it was said he created modern Ninjutsu. The Rinnegan was regarded as a god of creation when the world was racked with chaos and as a weapon of destruction which could return everything to nothingness. Usage of the Rinnegan was said to give the user mastery over all six forms of chakra nature manipulation. These forms include the following: Fire, Water, Earth, Lightning, Wind, and Gravity. However it not only gives access to these six elements but also the combination elements such as the following: Wood, Ice, Scorch, Boiling, Lava, Dust, and many other known and unknown combination elements It also allows the Rinnegan wielder to sign multiple summoning contracts.**

**The wielder of the Rinnegan must go through rigorous training in order to master it. To master it, one must master six levels of being. Tendou, the Deva Realm uses the ability to utilize ****Shinra Tensei**** and ****Banshou Tenin****, as well as a secret technique known as ****Chibaku Tensei****, these jutsu are capable of moderate gravity manipulation. However, one is able to donate some of his own life force to utilize a large scale version of this technique, which is capable of causing massive destruction. Chikushoudou, or the Animal Realm, is able to summon creatures and other individuals. Next is Ningendou, the Human Realm, a body which focuses more on Taijutsu. This Realm can also read the minds and remove the soul of enemies it grips. **

**Jigokudou, the Hell Realm, is capable of utilizing a spectral hell Enma capable of judging whether one if telling the truth or not. This figure can also remove the soul of the one it judges and is capable to returning the souls to those killed in battle. Shuradou, or the Asura Realm, is able to generate technology and weaponry through its body. Asura is capable of unleashing missiles and laser-like blasts. Finally is Gakidou, the Hungry Ghost Realm, who uses sealing techniques to neutralize most any incoming chakra based attacks, both natural and elemental. **

**The Rinnegan user is put through enormous strain upon using these six paths but a way exists to use them in a way that is less strainful. It is becoming what is known as an Outer Path. To do this, one must have mastered the six paths. Once that has been accomplished, then one must take the corpses of six humans and modify them so that they too will possess the Rinnegan but modified differently so that each will possess a single path, one for Human, One for Deva, one for Hell, one for Hungry Ghost, one for Animal, and finally, one for Asura. However, the Asura realm body will need to be modified to be entirely mechanical under its human flesh. **

**The Rinnegan also allows one to obtain the ability to summon a powerful force known as Gedou Mazou, The Heretical Demon Statue. This large statue is capable of stealing the souls of those it's used against. After a wielder of the Rinnegan summons the entity, the statue will extend black chakra rods from its body into the summoner's back. This process will weaken the summoner's body but allow him to utilize the statue's spectral dragons. The statue will open its mouth and emit the form of a dragon which will remove the soul from the body of anyone it passes through. When the statue is no longer needed and disperses, it breaks the chakra rods connecting itself to its summoner, leaving them pierced in his back. **

**These Chakra rods can then be broken down and used as Chakra receptor for the Outer Path to control the six corpses that are used as the six separate paths. When the chakra rods are used they will appear as piercings to those who do not know what they are. However, the chakra rods must be placed accordingly in order for the body to have the proper path instilled in it. If one rod is misplaced, it will only have Taijutsu and nothing else and the body will not function properly at all leading it to be disposed of more easily by an enemy.'**

Naruto looked from the scroll to Jiraiya and back wide eyed, 'Wow, the Rinnegan is strong.' Jiraiya nodded in fascination, his eyes just a wide. 'No kidding gaki, I knew it gave affinities to the five elements but never to gravity. And even the ability to wield elements like wood, ice, or even dust and allow the signing of multiple summoning contracts. This is absolutely amazing.' Naruto nodded, feeling the same amount of fascination as his perverted teacher. Suddenly Naruto's assigned nurse walked in looking around. When she saw him she had an annoyed expression as she crossed her arms and had one foot tapping impatiently. She sighed, obviously aggravated, 'I said you would be discharged from the hospital in the morning so get back into your room before you strain any injuries you still have!' Naruto flinched, and nodded saying a quick, 'Yes ma'am.' And he was soon rushing back to his room as the nurse shouted at him, 'and no running!'

**End of Ch. 5**

**Let me know if I've improved any, I'm hoping this will help me get better as an author, and please no negative comments, only comments that might help me improve**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Disclaimers: I don't own the anime/manga Naruto nor do I own Avatar the Last Air Bender in any way, shape, or form.**

**A month later, on the way to Kumo…**

Naruto is walking behind Jiraiya reading the first Icha Icha book ever written. Of course he would never tell Jiraiya that he had come to like the books, he still had his pride after all. When Jiraiya turned around Naruto had hidden the book and looked bored, 'So ero-sennin, where are we going?' Jiraiya looked at a map he was holding, 'Well we're going to Kumo so I can meet an informant for my spy organization.' Naruto looked up and saw several fire blasts heading towards him and Jiraiya. Naruto pushed Jiraiya and jumped back as the fire blasts hit where they were just moments before as several ninja's dropped down wearing red, maroon, and black armor and they took up an unusual Taijutsu stance.

Naruto took the stance he was taught and prepared to fight, but shouted out to Jiraiya, 'Hey ero-sennin, who are these guys?' one of the ninja took a step forward, 'We are warriors of the soon to be formed Fire Nation!' **(A/N: If you don't know where this is from, then look up top because that is pathetic if you don't know) **Naruto was very confused at what these people were saying and it showed on his face making the rouge ninja sigh and another spoke out, 'Look kid, we're just going to take down the Land of Fire and turn it into a true Land of Fire, the Fire Nation as we are going to call it, where Jutsu doesn't exist, rather we rely on our special Taijutsu that allows us to harness our fire chakra to create fire, like so.' The one who had spoken thrust one fist forward and fire shot from it right at Naruto.

Naruto ducked under the fire blast and leaped into a backflip and landing a few feet away and his hands went into the all familiar cross hand sign, **'Shadow Clone Jutsu!'** Five Naruto's appeared around the original and the six of them charged at the group as Jiraiya made his presence known jumping down as he and Naruto , 'So you are those rouge ninja from varying nations who claim to be what you call fire benders, whats up with all of that? I admit your Taijutsu styles are incredible, being able to harness the element of fire and from what I've heard, even lightning itself without hand signs but why take over a nation why not train this and use this ability to help others?' They all laughed and took up more stances and began to fight while laughing at them.

Naruto jumped up and over the rouge ninjas and his clones did the same and they began to fight. One of Naruto's clones was dispelled by a kick to the gut and soon after another fell victim to a fire blast and then after a few minutes of fighting, with Jiraiya's help, Naruto and the rest of the clones subdued the group and tied them up to a random tree and left them there. 'What was that about ero-sennin?' Naruto asked while looking confused. Jiraiya looked at Naruto and sighed, 'they are a group of rouge shinobi who had developed a unique Taijutsu style that allowed them to harness their fire chakra, and according to rumors lightning chakra as well, and are able to use it to aid them in combat. They call it Fire Bending, though it is very unusual, it is very interesting.' Naruto nodded and what Jiraiya didn't realize was that Naruto had memorized their fighting styles but decided to wait until he had learn some fire jutsu before attempting to try it out for himself.

**A month later, outside the gates of Kumo…**

It's been almost 4 months since Naruto and Jiraiya had left the Konoha on their training trip and Jiraiya had begun teaching Naruto some jutsu, but he wanted to see which element Naruto was strongest in so he tested Naruto…

_**Flashback no jutsu! (A/N: I am very bored which is why I did this)**_

_'Alright Naruto it is time to see what element you have as your main element.' Naruto nodded and Jiraiya held out a sheet of paper and gave it to him, 'This is called Chakra paper, it is made from a special tree that lives off of chakra, this will tell you what element or elements you have, so try channeling some chakra through it.' Naruto nodded and pushed chakra into it, first it began to float, but then it split into four equal pieces and each piece had something different happen. One piece caught flames and turned to ashes. The second piece turned damp and soggy. The third piece crumbled into dust. And the final piece crinkled up. Jiraiya looked and nodded as Naruto spoke up, 'So ero-sennin, which is my main element?' Jiraiya smiled and patted his head, 'it seems your strongest element is Wind.' Naruto smiled, 'Awesome Dattebayo!' Jiraiya chuckled, 'Ok, so here is a scroll with some Wind jutsu I think you'll like.' Jiraiya gave Naruto a scroll with the Kanji for Wind on it._

_**Flashback no jutsu: Kai**_

Jiraiya was impressed on how Naruto's training was coming along, so far he knew Fuuton: Daitoppa, Fuuton: Atsugai, Fuuton: Juha: Reppushou, Fuuton: Juha: Shou, and Fuuton: Renkuudan. Jiraiya had opted to have him create a variation of the Rasengan, and Naruto had agreed quickly, but they were still deciding on the details of the technique, what it should look like, what to call it, and how powerful it should be.

Naruto looked at the gate to Kumo in amazement, when he saw it from far away it was a beautiful sight, a city built onto the side of a mountain. Now that they were at the gates, Naruto was still impressed. They showed their passports to the guards and told them that they were on a training trip around the nations, which they had information to prove. Jiraiya walked off in one direction, leaving Naruto alone, again. Naruto walked along and he bumped into a woman a few years older than him with blonde hair they both said 'Sorry' at the same time and walked their separate ways. Naruto walked around and almost walked into a man with black glasses, the Kanji for Iron on his shoulder and bull horns facing one direction on his cheek. He was wearing the average Kumo Jonin attire with a long scarf that was white outside and red inside. He also had seven swords on his back. Naruto looked sheepishly at him, 'Sorry, wasn't paying much attention to where I was going.' The man smirked, 'don't bother with it, otherwise you might pitch a fit.' The man said **(A/N: Don't expect to hear much rapping from Bee since I suck at copying the way he talks)** causing Naruto to sweat drop. 'Ok, so whats your name?' The man nodded and spoke again, 'Yo, I'm Killer Bee, I'm the famous container of Hachibi, yea.'

He held out his fist towards Naruto who looked surprised, and fist bumped Killer Bee, 'Hehe, awesome, I'm Naruto Uzumaki, container for the Kyuubi.' Killer Bee froze and looked closely at Naruto who was confused. 'How many tails can you control, yo?' he asked Naruto, who looked confused but held up three fingers, making Killer Bee think for a bit. While he was thinking, Kyuubi made her presence known via telepathic communication, '_Hey Naruto, its Kyuubi.'_ Naruto jumped a bit and looked up before speaking out loud, 'Kyuubi? How're you talking to me?' Killer bee responded, 'Yo, you being a Jinchuuriki lets you telepathically chat with your tailed beast just think what you want to say to it and it'll hear it.' Naruto nodded and thought back, _'so what did you need Kyuubi?'_

'_I just wanted to tell you that this guy can almost perfectly control the 8-tails, so you should train with him so that he could teach you to control my power even more.'_ She said in his mind. Naruto nodded and looked at Killer Bee who looked like he was waiting for him, 'So what'd it say, fool, ya fool.' Naruto sweat dropped again but said, 'Well, she wants me to train with you so I can control her more easily.' Killer bee crossed his arms and looked deep in thought, and Naruto realized that he was talking to his tailed beast. Jiraiya walked up and surprised Naruto and Killer Bee looked up as Naruto spoke, 'Hey, ero-sennin, this is killer bee, he's like me, I think he was the one you were talking about, and I asked if he can train me to control the Kyuubi.' Jiraiya looked at Killer Bee and back at Naruto, 'and what did he say?' Killer bee smirked, 'Yo, I'll train you, fool, ya fool.'

Naruto smiled and looked excited, 'Awesome!' Jiraiya nodded and the three of them began to walk. Naruto looked out the corner of his eye and saw two figures being chased by what appeared to be Anbu, but these two figures, two girls he noticed, were scared as they ran away and Naruto spoke up, 'Hey, where are we training?' Killer bee told him where it was and Naruto nodded, 'Thanks, I'll see you there, I want to look around a bit more.' Killer Bee and Jiraiya nodded and walked on ahead. Naruto ran and leaped up and chased the Kumo Anbu. He caught up to them a few minutes later and they had cornered the two girls. Naruto heard the Anbu talking, 'Now come back and we won't have to hurt you.' One of the girls spoke out, 'Yea right, they betrayed us, so no. We won't go back!'

The Anbu moved forward and Naruto jumped and landed between the Anbu and the girls. The Anbu stopped and the girls looked up at Naruto surprised. The head Anbu spoke up 'Get out of the way, Konoha shinobi.' Naruto shook his head, 'Sorry, I'm afraid I can't do that.' 'And why can't you?' 'Simple I heard every word these girls said to you, someone obviously betrayed them and they don't want to go back so I figured I'd give them a hand.' The Anbu saw that Naruto wouldn't budge in his decision and attacked and Naruto went through some hand seals, **'Fuuton: Daitoppa!'** The Anbu were blown back except one, the leader. He charged forward and threw a Kunai at Naruto who countered with his own and the put his hands in the familiar cross hand sign, **'Shadow Clone Jutsu!'** Several Naruto appeared and they began to fight.

A few Naruto slid under the Anbu's guard and kicked him up into the air as other clones dropped down on him along with the original, shouting, **'Naruto Uzumaki Barrage!'** Naruto and the rest of his clones kicked the Anbu captain at the same time, sending him flying towards the ground. He slammed into the ground and fell unconscious as Naruto landed beside him his clones dispelling as he looked at the girls, 'Are you two ok?' he asked. The girls blushed a bit especially when he reached down to help them up. Instead of accepting his hand they stood up and crashed into him, each hugging him from both sides saying 'Thank you, you saved us.' The girls rested their heads on his shoulders causing Naruto to blush at the close contact. Naruto looked at the girl on his right. She was wearing Anbu like gear only her pants were green and her top was purple with green edging on her armor and the girl on his left was the exact reverse with purple pants, and green top with purple edging on her armor. 'Um, not that I want to be rude or anything, but why are you holding me like this?'

The girls opened their eyes and Naruto noticed their eyes were different colors one eye was green and the other was purple, but the eyes were reversed for the girls. The girls let go and one looked down shyly, and the other looked at Naruto but both were blushing and they said, 'Sorry.' Naruto sighed and even though he suddenly felt like they was being watched, said, 'It's alright but who are you two?'

**End of Ch. 6**

**Rate and review, let me know if I did better. And as for the Avatar the Last Air Bender mentioning, I was taking a break from thinking of what to write and I got on Netflix and scrolling through I saw that show and I was bored so I decided to put it in .-.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Disclaimers: I don't own Naruto in anyway shape or form**

Naruto was blushing up a storm as these two girls hugged him. 'Um, not to be rude or anything but why are you hugging me?' The girls opened their eyes as he said this and looked at him. The girl on the right had Purple pants and a green top with purple edging on her Anbu armor, the girl on his left was wearing the reverse, green pants and a purple top with green edging in her Anbu armor. Naruto looked at their eyes and saw that the girl on his right had two different colored eyes, the right being a deep purple the left being a brilliant green, the girl on his left had the same eyes but they were reversed, her right eye being the brilliant green and the left eye being a deep purple.

The girls let go of him and the one on his left looked down shyly, blushing lightly and scuffing her foot against the dirt while the girl who was on his right was looking right at him but also blushing. They both looked at each other and nodded, seeming to know what each other is thinking and bowed to Naruto, 'Sorry, but we were just grateful that you saved us.' Naruto waved still blushing from feeling their bodies pressed up against him, 'Don't worry about it, I would be lying if I said I didn't enjoy it, but anyways, why were those Anbu chasing you?' The girls immediately had a sad look on their faces and looked down, 'Someone attacked the Raikage and they posed as us while doing so. They framed us for the crime and now we're hunted by the Anbu because they don't believe we are innocent.' Naruto looked at them carefully through his sunglasses and saw that they were telling the truth.

Naruto walked up and hugged them comfortingly. The girls were surprised and hugged him back. Jiraiya appeared to this scene and saw the Anbu lying on the ground and sighed as Killer Bee came up and raised an eyebrow, 'Yo, impressive kid, you beat a squad of Anbu, not bad for a fool.' Naruto looked up and turned around and the girls looked scared and hid behind him. Killer bee laughed and held his hands out in a 'calm down' gesture, 'Chill yo, chill, Killer Bee ain't one to let this spill.' The girls looked nervous but walked out from behind Naruto and nodded. 'Now Naruto, while I'm impressed that you beat a squad of Kumo Anbu, you need to have more restraint.' Jiraiya said sighing, but secretly planning to get Naruto with those two girls so he could have lots of research material for his books since he could see that the girls were obviously, though discreetly to Naruto due to his cluelessness, looking at him with blushes.

**9 Months later…**

Naruto and Jiraiya were standing by the gate with the Raikage and Killer Bee and the two girls who had introduced themselves as Lexi, the one with green top and purple pants, and the other was Darian, the girl with a Purple top and green pants. They said they were twins but they weren't born identical. The Raikage, who was incidentally Killer Bee's older brother, A, had taken quite some time to be convinced of Darian and Lexi's innocence. But with help from Killer Bee, they were able to confirm that they weren't the ones who had attacked A. However, due to them growing attached to Naruto they asked if they could join the ranks of Konoha. A, who was aware of their infatuation with Naruto, agreed only if Naruto swore to take care of them, which he swore without hesitation as he had grown attached to them as well, though not as close as they wanted him to be they were satisfied to wait until he grew to love them and had secretly agreed to share him.

'Well Naruto, Darian, Lexi, it's time to head out.' The three nodded and Darian and Lexi turned to the Raikage and bowed saying, 'Thank you for allowing us to go with him.' A nodded smiling, 'Don't worry, just be sure to take care of yourselves and of Naruto here.' Raikage winked at them when no one else was paying attention and they blushed wondering what he was implying. Killer Bee walked up to Naruto and held out his fist, 'Yo, take care lil' Nine, you trained hard so you'll just fine.' Naruto laughed while sweat dropping with everyone else but bumped fists with him nodding as he adjusted his sunglasses. He had already shared his secret with the girls and Bee and they swore not to tell anyone. Jiraiya, Naruto, Darian, and Lexi walked away waving bye to A and Killer Bee who waved back to them. When they were gone, one of A's most trusted Jonin arrived, 'Lord Raikage, shall I follow to make sure they don't get up to anything?' A looked at the man beside him, he was middle aged, had the dark tanned skin that was quite common in Kumo, spiky white hair that covered his right eyes and a permanent bored expression on his face.

'No Darui, stay here, they won't cause any trouble for anyone except those who cause trouble for them.' A said chuckling. Darui nodded and disappeared via Shunshin. A turned around and went back to his office to deal with the worst enemy known to mankind, the only enemy that even his strongest Taijutsu nor his legendary speed only matched by the Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze, and his Hiraishin couldn't defeat, paperwork.

**Meanwhile outside of Kumo…**

Naruto was examining a scroll on the **Shinra Tensei,****Banshou Tenin,****and****Chibaku Tensei** that he had found a week before they arrived at the gates of Kumo…

**Flashback no Jutsu!**

_Naruto and Jiraiya had stopped in a large clearing with a nearby river. 'Ok Naruto, we're gonna stop and rest here for a while, I'll go look for some food and you fill up our water skins at that river, got it?' Naruto nodded, 'Got it.' When Jiraiya left Naruto pulled out the __Icha Icha__ novel he bought and while going to the river he picked up where he left off. He now understood why Kakashi, Hiruzen, and if the rumors he heard were true, Itachi Uchiha _**(A/N: I was bored)**_ read this book, it was great, but he would never tell anyone that due to his pride. As Naruto was reaching the river the collapsed beneath him and he fell, throwing the water skins, but for some reason his __Icha Icha__ novel stayed in hand._

_ Naruto landed with a hard thud in an underground tunnel and shook his head as he got up. 'Where the hell am I?' Naruto saw writing on the wall of the tunnel and noticed that the stone wasn't natural. It was hand carved stone, meaning someone was once here. Naruto followed the tunnel and reached what appeared to be a dead end. He was about to turn around when he noticed a circular impression in the wall. He pushed it a bit and it slid back an inch. Naruto was surprised and pushed, moving it a few more inches before it stopped moving back at all. Naruto was confused and leaned on it. He then noticed a perfectly straight crack in the side of the entranceway. _

_Naruto gave a gentle nudge in the direction on the door and to his surprise it slid in, he pushed it in and when it was open enough he first noticed, to his utter shock, a tomb and a medium sized scroll resting on top of the coffin in the center of the room, then he noticed a notch in the side of the door which he assumed was used to pull the door back into place. He walked in and saw the 'scroll' was actually one of three. They all had writing on them but they were so dusty and old that he could barely read them without the proper lighting. He picked them up carefully and looked around, expecting a trap to be activated. Fortunately he was safe and looked and say the Kanji for __**Here Lies the Rikkudo Senin.**__ Naruto was shocked and looked at the scrolls and then walked out closing the tomb on his way out. _

_He reached the way he came in and heard a voice shouting, 'Naruto! Where are you?' Naruto shouted out, 'I'm down here!' Jiraiya found Naruto soon after and helped him out of the tunnel. Naruto explained what he found and Jiraiya used an Earth jutsu to seal the hole while Naruto looked at the scrolls he had found. They were labeled _**Shinra Tensei**_,_**Banshou Tenin**_,__and _**Chibaku Tensei**_._

**Flashback no Jutsu: Kai**

Naruto had begun to learn the techniques in the scrolls but was surprised when he could only open one scroll at a time, and only after he had mastered the one before it. Naruto looked up from the scroll and, holding out one hand, focused his chakra on a nearby rock and he whispered, **'Shinra Tensei.'** The rock then flew away from him and he smiled and jumped up in excitement, 'yea, I got it!' Jiraiya, who was watching smiled and walked up, 'Good job gaki, I'm impressed, now you need to master it and then the second and when you master that you can learn the third technique.' Naruto nodded and he felt two pairs of arms wrap around him and he looked behind him to see Darian and Lexi hugging him smiling, 'Good job Naru-kun.' 'Yea Naru-kun, good job.' They both then kissed one of his cheeks causing Naruto to blush and Jiraiya to giggle and look mischievous.

Naruto was unused to all the attention he was getting from Darian and Lexi but he secretly enjoyed it. They started being clingy the second month of his training with Bee, where Naruto had met Yugito Nii, Jinchuuriki of the Nibi, who, ironically, was the most perverted tailed beast. Soon after he met Yugito's adoptive sister, Samui Nii and her friends Karui and Omoi. They all quickly became friends and Karui, Samui, and Yugito became surrogate sisters for Naruto and Omoi became a good friend.

Naruto looked at Darian and Lexi smiling, causing said girls to blush. When Jiraiya turned away the girls pulled Naruto close and pressed their bodies to him and kissed his cheeks again and let him go. When Naruto turned around Darian was winking and Lexi smiling shyly, both blushing, as they walked to another part of their temporary camp. Naruto smiled back, his face just as red as theirs. He sat down and Kyuubi spoke up, _**'Looks like somebody is in love.'**_ Naruto blushed and spoke back to Kyuubi, _'W-what? N-no, we're just good friends, that's all!'_ Kyuubi laughed as she teased him some more and after teasing him for close to an hour she finally left him alone laughing in the seal which Naruto had changed from a sewer to a large valley, with a forest, a field of flowers and a single large tree, and lots of little animals roaming, especially foxes, since Kyuubi loved playing with the kit foxes.

Naruto went to his tent and fell asleep since it was dusk and Jiraiya, Darian, and Lexi did the same. Jiraiya was writing a letter to Kakashi and Tsunade to tell them and the other Genin how Naruto was doing. Darian and Lexi was busy talking. To most they would look like they were talking about nonsense, but in reality, they were actually planning on how to make Naruto fall for them. As they were discussing this Naruto felt a shiver go up his spine, 'Man, I feel like someone's going to do something crazy. **Yawn** Maybe I'm just tired.' Naruto and everyone fell asleep except Jiraiya as he gave the message scroll to a messenger toad, who took it and disappeared in a puff of smoke. In the middle of the night however, two shadows slipped into Naruto's tent.

**The Next Day…**

Naruto woke up with a yawn and felt something or rather two things on him. When he opened his eyes, he was shocked to find Darian and Lexi cuddling up to him under the blanket Lexi on Naruto's left and Darian on Naruto's right. Naruto blushed as he felt them shift in their sleep and wrap their arms around him. Naruto looked at them and saw they had mischievous smiles on their faces and figured they must've planned this. Naruto sighed and shook them, waking them up. They yawned cutely and looked up at Naruto with sleepy eyes and then laid their heads back on his chest and mumbled, 'Five more minutes Naru-kun.' Naruto sweat dropped and substituted himself with a random rock outside and heard the girls say, 'Awww!' in disappointment.

Naruto sighed and shook his head, but smiled softly. Then he turned to Jiraiya who was chuckling silently and had an annoyed look, 'You knew they were in there, didn't you?' Jiraiya burst out laughing while nodding his head. Suddenly a rock flew and hit Jiraiya square between the eyes and then Naruto burst out laughing at his prank, using his gravity manipulation to throw the rock at Jiraiya. Jiraiya stood up and shouted, 'You little brat, why did you do that?' Naruto laughed even harder as he said, 'Hahaha, because it was funny as hell!' Jiraiya walked up and slammed his fist down onto Naruto's head, causing him to hit the ground, but soon he puffed in a cloud of smoke and Naruto was laughing in a tree nearby as the girls came out to see what was so funny.

When they saw the red mark from the rock hitting Jiraiya between the eyes they also started laughing, already figuring out what happened. Jiraiya was sitting on the ground in the fetal position with a storm cloud hanging over his head as he poked the ground with a stick saying, 'You kids are cruel.' A few minutes later they were eating breakfast like nothing ever happened. Jiraiya finished first and looked at the group, 'Ok we have two more years left for your training Naruto so we have to make the most of it and get you as strong as possible.' Naruto nodded and put his sunglasses on as he had finished soon after Jiraiya and he stood up stretching, 'Ok ero-sennin, let's get moving.'

Jiraiya nodded and took the front as Naruto as well as Darian and Lexi each pulled out an Icha Icha novel and began to read. Naruto and Darian were into the book but Lexi kept glancing up at Jiraiya since she was embarrassed to admit that she liked the series as just as much as Naruto and Darian. Darian would only admit that she liked the series to whoever noticed and only Naruto and Lexi noticed so only him and Lexi knew. Naruto sensed Jiraiya about to turn around so he hid the book and so did Lexi and Darian. Jiraiya looked at them and said, 'Look out over there.' Jiraiya pointed and Naruto looked out and saw a group of people who were traveling like them and Naruto spoke out, 'Cool, are they traveling like we are?'

Jiraiya shook his head, 'No, those are nomads, they move from place to place having no real home for one reason or another.' Naruto looked at the tribe of nomads and noticed that they were heading in the same general direction as them. Naruto judged when they would meet and it seemed they would meet in about 20 meters ahead of where they were then. A few minutes of slow travel passed and the nomads had pulled their group up and traveled alongside Jiraiya's group. The nomad's leader and Jiraiya began to talk when Naruto accidently bumped into a woman with long red hair, 'Oh, sorry miss, I wasn't paying attention.' The woman looked at him with her violet eyes and smiled, 'its alright young man.'

The woman then looked at Naruto and they both stopped as she narrowed her eyes and looked at him with a confused expression which Naruto returned. The woman then began rubbing her head as if it hurt a bit and said, 'I don't know why but you look very familiar.' Naruto tilted his head and the woman giggled at how cute he looked to her. She then looked ahead and they noticed the nomads had stopped and that they were doing business with Jiraiya and went back to talking. It seemed that the woman was suffering from amnesia and couldn't remember anything about herself, not even her name, Naruto felt sad as they continued talking. Jiraiya looked around and saw Darian and Lexi looking at some jewelry and then they moved on to look at some kunai and shuriken. Jiraiya then looked towards the back of the group and saw Naruto talking to a woman who suddenly fell clutching her head. Jiraiya was about to go when he saw her hair and was frozen with shock, he was thinking, _'It can't be!'_

Naruto dropped beside the woman as she suddenly collapsed holding her head gasping for air as if she had been holding her breath for a long time. Naruto looked extremely worried as he felt very close to this woman, 'hey miss, are you alright? Hey, come on, whats wrong? Do you need some help?' The woman suddenly went still and was breathing heavily. She then picked herself up from the ground and Naruto ran and supported her when he noticed that she was shaky, barely having her balance. Naruto looked up at the woman who had her eyes tightly shut and her hands on her head. She then sighed and let go of her head. She looked around and said, 'W-what the…? W-where am I? What happened?' She began to panic and look around until she felt someone grab her hand and she turned around growling fiercely, but when she saw Naruto, she felt like her heart froze along with her body. Her eyes were wide with shock as she took in his features, his spiky blonde hair, his six whisker marks three on each cheek. She fell to her knees in front of Naruto and with tears in her eyes she hugged him.

Naruto was very confused, first she acts like her head was going to explode, then she acts like she is lost. Then she is about to attack and now here she is crying into his shoulder muttering something he couldn't understand through her sobs. She lifted her head and looked at him, smiling and she spoke, 'Is your name Naruto?' Naruto, being shocked that she knew his name, only nodded and she smiled and hugged him again saying over and over again, 'I prayed, I hoped you were still alive and that I could see you again.' Naruto was even more confused, 'Um, miss, who are you exactly?' The woman leaned back looking shocked and sad before saying, 'I guess you were never told.' Naruto looked confused as the woman continued, 'You were never told who your parents were, were you?' Naruto shook his head and the woman hugged him saying, 'Well I'll tell you who I am since you asked.' She pulled back, giving Naruto a loving smile, 'My name is Kushina, Kushina Uzumaki. Naruto, I'm your mother.' Naruto was shocked and so was Jiraiya who had walked up not alerting the two.

**End of Chapter **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Disclaimers: I don't own the anime/manga Naruto in any way, shape, or form**

Naruto was stunned by what the woman, now known as Kushina, had just told him. 'Y-you're m-my mother?' Kushina hugged Naruto tighter and spoke as she cried tears of joy, 'Yes, yes I am, and I'm so sorry for not being there for you. Will you ever forgive me?' Naruto hugged her back, tears streaming down his cheeks as he smiled, 'Of course mom, you told me you had amnesia so I know it wasn't your fault, but what happened? How did you get amnesia? And why did my dad leave me alone?' Kushina then let him go and frowned at him, 'You really don't know your own father?' Naruto shook his head and just before she could say who his father was, they heard a voice, 'K-Kushina? Is that r-really you?' Kushina turned around and saw Jiraiya and smiled, 'Jiraiya! It's so good to see you!' Kushina stood up and hugged Jiraiya and he hugged her back gently and smiled, 'I-I thought you were dead, how did you survive?'

Kushina looked sad and closed her eyes deep in thought, 'It was about twelve or thirteen years ago before the Kyuubi attacked the village, I was pregnant with Naruto and my husband was using his skills in sealing to keep the Kyuubi inside me in check…' 'Wait, you mean you had the Kyuubi inside you before me?' Naruto said interrupting her story. Kushina looked at Naruto and nodded, 'Yes, now please don't interrupt until I'm done please.' Naruto nodded and was silent. 'Anyways, Naruto's father was keeping the seal intact, since it weakens during pregnancy.' Jiraiya nodded remembering that day like it happened yesterday as Kushina continued, 'However despite the barriers placed around the area where I was giving birth, which was supposed to prevent our enemies from discovering our location, a strange man did manage to get in with the intention of kidnapping me.' Naruto looked shocked but remained silent.

Kushina smiled at him for listening to her despite this being their first meeting aside from when he was born, 'This man forced your father to choose between me and you and he managed to get you away from him and Managed to sneak me away as we ran towards the house we wanted to raise you in, our home that we had lived in for a long time together.' Naruto smiled and looked down as Darian and Lexi walked up and noticed Kushina talking and Jiraiya and Naruto listening so they sat down beside Naruto, which Kushina noticed as they leaned on his shoulders and thought the site was adorable. She continued her story, 'When we arrived at our home, your father walked outside but somehow the man managed to track us to where we were and slipped in and grabbed me while you were in my arms, however he dropped you back into your crib and took me away.'

Kushina took a breath and continued, 'Your father fought him when he found us but by then he had set up a temporary barrier and with the time he had released the Kyuubi. However, before the Kyuubi could run away this man looked at it and its eyes turned a darker red and it stayed still as if turned to stone.' She sighed and looked at Naruto, admiring how he looked so much like Minato, except for those sunglasses, she didn't understand why he had them but they made him look attractive, Kushina immediately beat herself mentally thinking, _'No Kushina, this is your son, but Kami why does he have to look so mysterious and attractive. No, no, no, no, I can't be falling for him, he's my son. Just calm down Kushina, telling the tale of how I lost my memory will help distract me from my hot son. No! Stop focus!'_

Kushina took a deep breath and continued her story, while Naruto wondered what was going on because she had just looked at him and Darian and Lexi and started blushing, 'Anyways, when the man had done this, he ran away, and somehow opened some kind of vortex and transported himself somewhere, most likely the village. Then my husband ran after him not knowing that this man had left me where I was. The man obviously summoned the Kyuubi because just before losing consciousness I saw it disappear as if it was summoned and after that I lost consciousness and the next thing I know I'm here with you and I recognized you almost immediately because of your hair and those whisker marks on your cheeks. When you were born I thought they were so cute, but now they look so much cuter on you.' Kushina blushed a bit but not as much as Naruto and Darian and Lexi laughed at Naruto who they thought looked cuter than usual.

Kushina suddenly felt jealous when she saw the two girls clinging onto Naruto but then remembered something else and smiled, 'Oh, I just remembered, Naruto, I forgot to tell you that you have sisters Dattebane.' Naruto froze and looked at her with a shocked expression, 'R-really?' Kushina nodded and smiled even bigger, 'Yea, I forgot about her but the memory just came back. You have a twin sister, and two older sisters who are twins as well. However, I'm not sure why you weren't sent with them because I remembered telling your father to send all four of you to my sister's home until it was time for you all to enter the academy which I was supposed to also give word when it was safe but due to my amnesia I couldn't. But I'm getting ahead of myself. Naruto, your older sisters' names are Natsumi and Makina. Your twin sister's name is Mihane.'

Naruto looked shocked but then smiled and hugged Kushina. Kushina was surprised and hugged him back battling herself inside over the feelings she now felt for Naruto. Naruto let go and smiled his foxy smile making Kushina, Darian, and Lexi blush. Naruto then looked confused, 'Who was my father?' Kushina smiled and said, 'You really haven't figured that out yet? He was Minato Namikaze, the Yondaime Hokage.' Naruto looked at her with stars in his eyes making the girls and Kushina blush yet again. Kushina then stopped herself and leaned in looking at his sunglasses, 'Naruto, why are you wearing sunglasses?' Everyone froze and Naruto looked to Jiraiya as he shrugged, not knowing what to say. Naruto looked at Kushina and sighed, 'It's kind of an S-ranked secret.' Kushina just smiled a sweet smile that made Naruto shiver in fear, 'Naruto, please tell me why you have sunglasses on.' Naruto nodded quickly in fear of his life and sighed. He reached up and took his sunglasses off but held his eyes closed.

Kushina was wondering why his eyes where closed until he opened his eyes. When she saw his eyes, she gasped and took a step back in shock as she took in his pale purple eyes with several black rings surrounding a single dote-like pupil. She was shocked that her son had the Doujutsu from her clan's ancestor, the Rikkudo Senin. She was nervous as she spoke, 'Y-you have t-the R-Rinnegan!' Naruto nodded wondering what freaked her out so much. Kushina looked down and then back at Naruto, 'How is that possible? Naruto I want you to tell me about your life in the village, tell me everything and don't leave anything out!' Naruto nodded and started telling her about his life. He told her of the beatings, the harsh words, and the fact that the Civilian Council kept trying to have him executed and/or banished from Konoha just because they hated him. Kushina was already ready to grind everyone in Konoha into a bloody mess.

Then Naruto got to the part of his life where he became a ninja, and Kushina was proud of him, fighting an A ranked rogue shinobi and a B-ranked rogue shinobi with a Kekei Genkai. Naruto told her about Sakura but soon after Kushina sighed and looked at Naruto sadly, 'Naruto, this Sakura girl may be pretty, but she's a Haruno. I know her mother, Sakumo Haruno. She basically gave men of high power and ranking her body in order to reach the rank of Civilian Council member. Most likely her daughter only likes this Sasuke for his power and the fact that he is the last Uchiha, it's the same with all female Haruno family members.' Naruto looked confused at first but suddenly realized what she was saying and nodded looking disappointed as he found truth in her words about Sakura.

Naruto put his sunglasses on and they stood up. Kushina went to the leader of the Nomadic tribe and told her **(A/N: yes the leader of the tribe is a woman, so any sexist idiots better not say anything)** She bowed to the woman in thanks for taking care of her and came back to the group and smiled brightly causing Naruto to blush a bit, 'Well shall we head out?' Jiraiya nodded smiling just as brightly but Kushina walked up and whispered something in his ear and suddenly he looked like he was struggling to keep his smile up and walked ahead of the group shakily as Naruto looked confused but started walking beside his mother and blushed as he looked at her. Her long red hair was flowing in the wind, he thought her violet eyes were amazing and her milky skin looked soft. As Naruto thought this he started blushing, which Kushina noticed as he stared at her, she blushed also and suddenly Darian and Lexi grabbed Kushina and pulled her back telling Naruto that they wanted a private moment to talk. Aruto nodded and turned around walking on ahead.

**With Kushina, Darian, and Lexi…**

Kushina looked at Darian and Lexi who looked at her with knowing expressions making Kushina blush and Darian spoke out surprising Kushina with what she said, 'Don't worry Kushi-chan, we'll share him with you.' Darian winked, making Kushina blush even more, 'W-what're you talking about? He's my s…' 'Oh be quiet, we both saw how you looked at him, it wasn't like a mother looking at her son it was a woman looking at a hot guy.' Darian moved up to her ear and whispered, 'Like I said before, we'll share him with you.' They both nodded at her and ran ahead, leaving a blushing Kushina slowly walking behind them, watching as Darian and Lexi hugged Naruto, making him blush. Kushina chuckled thinking, _'He really is cute, oh who am I kidding my son is hot, Dattebane!' _Kushina blushed and wondered what her sister and Naruto's sister's would think.

**In the Whirlpool Country…**

Three beautiful young girls and one sexy woman sneezed at the same time.

**Back with Naruto's group…**

Kushina blushed as she suddenly thought about if she got into a relationship with her son and suddenly a little bit of blood ran from her nose at the perverted thoughts she had, which she quickly wiped away. She looked up at Naruto and saw him holding a small orange book and her eye twitched, 'No way, is he actually…?' She observed closer and saw it was the dreaded book that shall remain unnamed by all women. Then she noticed that Darian and Lexi had the books too and she had a sickly sweet smile as she walked up to Naruto and grabbed all three of them and pulled them back out of Jiraiya's hearing and said, 'Naruto, Darian, Lexi, can you tell me why you have that book?' The three shivered in fear when Kushina pulled them back but now they were absolutely terrified as Naruto spoke, 'Hehe, t-traveling with J-Jiraiya. I-I guess h-he rubbed off on m-me, but I haven't t-told him I r-read these.' Kushina sweat dropped and suddenly slammed her fist into all three of their heads, Naruto first and Lexi last. They walked along holding their heads as they winced at the pain from Kushina's punches.

Kushina shook her head sighing, then looked back at Naruto and smiled. She then looked ahead and they all caught up with Jiraiya. Jiraiya turned to Naruto who had pulled out the second scroll from the Tomb of the Rikkudo Senin, the scroll labeled **Banshou Tenin**. Kushina read it over his shoulder, fascinated by the gravity techniques of the Rinnegan. Naruto began to focus, held out his hand at a rock and said, **'Banshou Tenin.'** The rock wiggled a little bit and dragged about an inch towards Naruto before stopping. Kushina giggled at how he got frustrated as he reminded her of herself when she was his age. She was also secretly proud that he had the same goal as her at that age, to be the best Hokage. She knew that he would make it, not because of those eyes, but because of his determination alone.

Naruto was practicing for over an hour before Jiraiya said that he should see if the scroll had any extra tips. Naruto nodded and began to read the scroll. He was so focused on the scroll that he barely noticed Darian and Lexi walking beside him. They then grabbed one arm each and held onto him as he complained, 'Hey come on you two stop it I'm trying to read the scroll.' They ignored him and held his arms closer as he blushed. Kushina, watching from behind felt jealous, _'Aw, why can't I hold Naru-kun like that?'_ By the time Kushina realized what she thought she blushed and immediately slowed down a bit so no one would notice.

Kushina watched as Darian and Lexi clung to Naruto's arms but then, Darian looked back and winked with a sultry expression as she mouthed the words, 'Don't worry, you'll get your turn soon enough.' Kushina blushed even more and Darian giggled and turned back to Naruto. Meanwhile, Naruto was blushing but managed to read the scroll while the girls begged for his attention and a few hours and a few failures at trying to get a hang of the technique later, reached out to a rock they were passing as he said, **'Banshou Tenin.'** The rock flew and landed in Naruto's hand and he slipped out of the girls arms as he jumped up shouting, 'I did it! Yea, I finally did it!' Kushina smiled and walked up. She leaned down and kissed his cheek before whispering in his ear, 'Good job Naru-kun, you're getting better.' She then giggled. Darian looked at Kushina with a smirk and Lexi looked shyly at her as Kushina hugged Naruto who was blushing from the kiss.

**Time skip, two months before the Training Journey ends outside the Land of Waves…**

Naruto walked through and looked around remembering all that happened there, it was the area where they fought Zabuza Momochi for the first time. When they arrived at the bridge Tazuna built, they were all surprised, except Jiraiya of course, at the name of the bridge. It was called 'The Great Naruto Bridge'. Naruto was awed that they named the bridge after him and Kushina was so proud of her son because of this accomplishment. They crossed the bridge and walked into the town and saw the people were more prosperous then before. When they saw Naruto they waved hello and Naruto returned it just as happily. He was glad that they were free of Gato and his henchmen, now they could prosper and live better lives.

Naruto walked up to a house he recognized instantly. He smiled as he knocked on the door. Kushina walked up behind him and said, 'Naruto, do you know this house?' Naruto nodded as the door opened and a beautiful young woman stood in the doorway. She had on a pink shirt and a plain, long blue skirt that reached her ankles. Her hair was a dark blue-black color that went down past her shoulders and her eyes were black but held gentle warmth in them. When she saw who it was she smiled brightly and pulled him into a friendly him saying, 'Naruto, it's so good to see you. When did you get back here?' Naruto smiled and hugged her back and answered her, 'I got here just now, me and Jiraiya here have been traveling around training and we picked up a few friends and on our way back to Konoha we decided to stop by and say hey and spend some time around here to see how everything is going.' Tsunami smiled again and called out behind her, 'Inari, come down here please. We have some very special guests.' A voiced called out from upstairs and the sound of someone coming downstairs was heard.

Suddenly Inari walked into the room and spoke, 'Hey mom, who's our special gue-…' He froze when he saw Naruto smiling. 'Hey Inari, it's good to see ya again. You've really grown.' Inari took in Naruto's appearance, he was wearing a black jacket with a darker shade of orange then he wore the first time Inari saw him near the center and a pair of dark orange pants, his Headband had a black cloth on it and the cloth was extra-long allowing it to blow in the wind. **(A/N: just imagine his Shippuden style of clothes.) **'N-Naruto-niisan, is that you?' Naruto nodded and smiled again. He looked at Inari and saw he had changed from the small scrawny kid he knew almost three years ago. He had grown a foot taller and had on a black muscle shirt with gray baggy shorts. Inari smiled and held out his hand to Naruto, 'It's great to see you Naruto-niisan.' Naruto grinned and shook his hand.

Tsunami noticed the rest of the group and smiled, greeting them as well. She noticed Kushina, Darian, and Lexi and smiled at them, 'Hello, my name is Tsunami, what are your names?' Darian and Lexi bowed, 'My name is Darian.' 'My name is Lexi.' Tsunami bowed back to them and turned to Kushina, 'My name is Kushina Uzumaki. My son told me quite a bit about you, Inari, and Tazuna.' Tsunami looked surprised then took a slightly angry expression that Kushina knew was about, 'Naruto said he had no parents, if you are his mother where were you at his whole life?' Kushina sighed and looked at Tsunami sadly, 'Sixteen years ago when the Kyuubi attacked Konoha, a man attacked me and my husband. What I'm going to tell you is top secret, you can't tell anyone, ok?' Tsunami nodded and Kushina breathed deeply and continued, 'I was attacked by a man during my pregnancy with Naruto. He went after me because I was the container for the Kyuubi before my son. He kidnapped me after I gave birth and released the Kyuubi from within me. He then left me for dead where I fell unconscious. Apparently sometime after that I awoke in a caravan of nomads but suffered from amnesia. And just last year, I met Naruto and his group and regained my memories.'

Tsunami looked sad and placed a hand on Kushina's shoulder and smiled gently, 'If that is what happened, then I will forgive you for not being there for him.' Kushina nodded, 'Thank you, and now let's go with everyone else.' Tsunami nodded and they walked into the kitchen where everyone was talking. Naruto stood up and stretched, 'I'm gonna walk around the village.' Kushina walked up to him, 'Do you mind if I come along?' Naruto smiled, 'You can come along, I don't mind.' Kushina smiled and she and Naruto walked outside and around the village. A few minutes later, Naruto saw a woman with too many bags for her to carry and he went over to her, 'Excuse me, do you need any help?' The woman, who appeared to be in her early fifties' looked at him and smiled, 'Why thank you, most of these are groceries but I also have some medicine for someone my family was asked to look after.' Naruto nodded and picked up the heaviest bags and Kushina, who was smiling at his kindness walked up and grabbed some bags as well and the three of them walked to the old woman's home and Naruto set the groceries on the kitchen table while Kushina and the woman went to the back room where he heard Kushina gasp in shock. Naruto ran to the room they were in and saw a woman with milky white skin and black hair under some blankets and she was breathing shallowly and upon closer inspection, they noticed that she was in a coma. Naruto looked at his mother and saw her shocked expression, 'What is it mom? Do you know her?' Kushina just nodded and spoke softly as she stared at the woman before her, 'It's my best friend Mikoto, Mikoto Uchiha.'

**End of Chapter 8**

**Surprise! Mikoto is alive! Itachi never killed her!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Disclaimers: I don't own the anime/manga Naruto in any way, shape, or form**

Naruto looked at Kushina and was surprised, 'I thought Itachi massacred his whole clan besides Sasuke. So why is she alive and who is she?' Kushina walked up to Mikoto and kneeled by her, taking Mikoto's hand in her own, 'Mikoto is Sasuke's mother.' Naruto was shocked even more, 'Sasuke's mother?' Naruto stopped talking and began to think for a few seconds before speaking thoughtfully, 'I wonder what Sasuke would do if he knew his mother was alive?' Kushina looked back with a thoughtful expression that was mixed with happiness that her closest friend was alive, 'I wonder that too. From what you told me, he was an arrogant prick.' Naruto chuckled and nodded, 'Yea he is quite the bastard.' Kushina giggled and looked back at Mikoto, 'I'm sure if Mikoto knew what Sasuke was up to, she'd be furious at him but at the same time sad that he turned out that way.'

Naruto nodded and looked at the woman who was smiling at Kushina. The woman spoke up, 'This woman was brought to me by a friend of my deceased son. I believe his name was Itachi like that boy said. He asked us to watch over her and that she would most likely wake up sometime within a few months after today exactly.' Kushina and Naruto looked at each other and back at the woman, surprise etched on their faces. The woman laughed softly and smiled, 'He said for me to bring her back to Konoha when she woke up but since you are her friend and a shinobi as well I'll let you take her back to Konoha as long as you protect her and make sure she wakes up and knows what happened.' Kushina smiled gratefully and nodded her thanks to the woman. Naruto smiled and looked at Mikoto while thinking to himself, _'She's beautiful. Honestly, if she is anything like my mom then Sasuke doesn't deserve to have her as a mother.'_ Naruto looked at Kushina and then at Mikoto and blushed a bit at her beauty.

Kushina looked out of the corner of her eye and saw Naruto looking at Mikoto and blush a bit. She smirked and giggled to herself as she thought, _'Never knew Naruto had a thing for older women.'_ Kushina then blushed as her mind began wandering on if Naruto liked her but she pushed the thought out of her mind and focused on her friend. Naruto looked at Kushina and suddenly felt a strange attraction towards her. He was confused as he thought, _'What the heck? Why does mom suddenly look so beautiful? AH! I must resist this feeling, what if she gets pissed at me? I don't want her to hate me or worse leave me alone again.'_ Naruto looked back at Mikoto and decided to leave the room and put up the groceries. The old woman came and helped and they finished quickly. Naruto and Kushina told the woman that in about two months they would be going back to Konoha so they would get her then and bring her back with them to Konoha. The woman nodded and said she would take care of Mikoto until then.

**Time skip, the day the group returns to Konoha…**

The group was almost to Konoha and was wondering what had changed in the village. And Jiraiya was wondering what Tsunade's reaction would be to the two new Konoha shinobi members and the reappearance of Kushina and Mikoto, who was being carried on a stretcher by Darian and Lexi. They arrived outside the gates and Kotetsu and Izumo looked surprised and greeted them, but when they saw Kushina and Mikoto they were beyond shocked and Izumo left to tell Tsunade of the development at Jiraiya's request. Needless to say, when Tsunade heard that Kushina and Mikoto were alive she was happy for both women's returns. Kushina learned from Jiraiya that when she had gone missing and Minato was found dead, they were informed that their son died as well and that Naruto had had the fox sealed in him and Tsunade left the village in depression with Shizune following her so she could take care of Tsunade.

**Meanwhile in the Hokage's Office…**

Tsunade was reading the note she received from Jiraiya

_Tsunade,_

_Hey Tsunade, you won't believe what's been going on. First Naruto found a very sacred area, the Tomb of the Rikkudo Senin, and had retrieved scrolls on the Gravity element techniques that the Rinnegan is capable of using. Soon after that we arrived in Kumo to get Naruto trained in controlling the Kyuubi since their previous Raikage was kicked off his seat of power and a new Raikage, A, took his place. We trained with the Raikage's brother, a Jinchuuriki named Killer Bee, who was close to mastering the Hachibi, and his student, a young woman named Yugito Nii who was learning to control her tailed beast, the Nibi. Before they started training however, Naruto rescued two Kumo shinobi who were framed for an attack on A since he didn't desire to steal the Byakugan like his predecessor did. The attackers had framed these two shinobi for a reason unknown, but why they framed them is unknown, especially since these two kunoichi, Darian and Lexi they said, both possess the Kekei Genkai for Storm Style. _

_However, what is most amazing happened a year after we left Konoha. We found a person who we all believed to be dead, Kushina Uzumaki, the Red Death of Konoha! She said that some man in a mask attacked her and released the Kyuubi within her, then left her for dead. She was picked up by a caravan of nomads sometime after and developed amnesia. She regained her memory soon after meeting Naruto and convinced us to let her travel with us, which we agreed especially Naruto when she said she was his mother. As we traveled Kushina gave Naruto some resistance seals and started training him in Kenjutsu. He doesn't have a katana of his own yet, but trust me, with his training he could give Hayate Gekkou a run for his money. _

_And here is the last surprise: you remember the Uchiha Massacre right? Well Itachi didn't spare Sasuke only. He also spared Mikoto Uchiha, but put her in a coma, most likely with Tsukiyomi. Don't tell anyone, this is top secret and could possibly put her in danger. Naruto and Kushina said that Itachi purposefully spared her but I don't know. We are close to Konoha now and we will discuss the situation more in private._

_From, Jiraiya_

To say Tsunade was surprised was like saying she loved sake and gambling. Kushina and Mikoto, two powerful Kunoichi who were thought dead. Kushina, who was known as the Red Death of Konoha because of her mastery of Kenjutsu and her incredible speed and Mikoto who was the Goddess of Substitution, she found out that she couldn't rely on the Sharingan all the time so took time to make herself famous for another reason. She was so skilled with the Substitution jutsu that she could take on twenty shinobi and have them attack, and possibly kill, each other within minutes, all within minutes of engaging them in combat. Tsunade smiled and allowed Shizune to look over the note. She was happy for several reasons, happy as a Hokage to get back two very experienced and skilled shinobi, happy as fellow Kunoichi that Mikoto and Kushina two powerful kunoichi returned, and happy as a regular person that Kushina and Mikoto were alive since she was friends with them and, unknowingly to her at the time, close cousins with Kushina. She heard Shizune gasp and laughed softly as Shizune spoke up, 'Is this true Lady Tsunade? Are they really alive?' Tsunade nodded and looked out the window, 'Yea, it's true. Me, you, and Jiraiya will discuss it later and I'll call a council meeting soon afterwards.' Shizune nodded and they walked out to the village gates. On the way she ran into Izumo who told her that Jiraiya, Naruto and several others had arrived and she smiled nodding and continued walking towards the gate.

**At the village gates…**

Naruto was talking to Kotetsu and Jiraiya, Kushina, Darian, and Lexi were talking and taking care of Mikoto. Naruto smiled and said, 'So, has anything changed while I was away?' Kotetsu sighed and smiled a bit, 'Well I can certainly say that without your pranks it's been very quiet.' Naruto and Kotetsu laughed as Naruto spoke, 'I don't doubt that, I am the King of Pranks so everyone must've gotten lazy while I was away, I might have to go around and get people back in shape and on their toes.' Kotetsu laughed harder at the thought of people covered in paint and other harmless pranks that Naruto might have planned. Kushina walked up and saw Kotetsu chatting happily with Naruto and smiled. Darian and Lexi walked up to Naruto and hugged him making Kotetsu smile at him perversely as he said, 'Well well Naruto, since when did you become such a ladies' man?' Naruto blushed and Darian and Lexi giggled and held onto him tighter. Kushina wasn't paying attention to the scene as she was taking care of Mikoto but Jiraiya did and he giggled a bit at the possible research.

Naruto slipped out of their grasp and they said 'Awww' from the loss of his body heat. Kotetsu laughed and looked around as he heard a cough. There was Tsunade with her pupil, Shizune, and everyone but Kotetsu and Mikoto **(A/N: still comatose, so of course she didn't and can't notice :P)** smiled and waved. Tsunade smiled with Shizune as Izumo arrived behind them and she said, 'Welcome back everyone.' Tsunade then looked at Kushina and was surprised and walked up to her, giving her a hug, 'I hoped you were alive, and I'm so happy you are Kushina.' Kushina smiled softly and hugged her back, 'I missed you too Tsunade.' Tsunade and Kushina separated and she looked down at Mikoto and went into medic-nin mode, examining her professionally and sighed in relief, 'If I go by her steadily rising heart rate, she'll wake up within a month.' Kushina, Naruto, Darian, and Lexi smiled and sighed in relief. Kushina because Mikoto was her friend, Naruto because he fell for her without realizing it, and Darian and Lexi because they knew Naruto had fallen for Mikoto and agreed that if she returned his feelings that they would share him with her as well.

Naruto and Jiraiya went ahead of everyone and walked through Konoha. Naruto walked up and jumped to the top of a random light pole and looked out at Konoha and smiled, 'This place hasn't changed a bit.' Then a voice below was heard, 'Naruto?' Naruto looked down and saw Sakura looking surprised. Naruto jumped down and landed beside her as she looked at him. He had grown taller than her and she was surprised by how his hair had grown, he looked a lot like the Yondaime Hokage, only he had whisker marks, his sunglasses that he got the day when he was released from the hospital and his hair was only a little bit longer than it was when he left. Sakura looked at his sunglasses and then smiled, 'Welcome back Naruto. Hey, you've gotten taller than me.' Naruto looked up and measured his height to Sakura's and said, 'Huh, I guess you're right.' Sakura then stood in a little pose and said, 'What about me, have I changed any?' Naruto smiled but the smile didn't reach his eyes, something that was noticed by Jiraiya, 'Are you kidding Sakura, you haven't changed a bit.'

Sakura looked a bit annoyed, especially since she had trained her butt off for three years. She lifted her fist, about to punch Naruto again when Naruto jumped back and she missed, slamming her fist into the ground making a crater appear. She picked herself up as Naruto gawked at the crater, 'Geez Sakura, you've got Granny's monster strength now!' Sakura had a tic mark and she raised her fist to throw a punch at Naruto again. However, she suddenly she saw a red blur and was met with a sword in her face, held by a woman with crimson red hair. Sakura gasped and froze as she saw the katana inches in front of her face and she looked at the woman looking at her with malice in her eyes. The woman spoke out, 'Is this that Haruno girl Naruto?' Naruto nodded, 'Yea, that's Sakura. I thought she'd grown out of the "hitting me" phase but obviously not.' Kushina stood up straight and pulled the sword away from Sakura, who was outraged, 'Who do you think you are? My mother will have your head for attacking me, she's on the council!'

Kushina simply took out a cloth and started polishing her katana with a bored expression and replied, 'You mean Sakumo Haruno? That whore couldn't touch me, she's pathetically weak and in our childhood she always followed my husband around the way you follow this "Last Uchiha" around. But look what happened, I married him and she didn't.' Sakura was confused, her mother wanted someone else besides her father and she acted the same way she does around Sasuke? This man must've been hot and famous and she didn't know why this woman got him instead of her mother. Sakura was interrupted from her thoughts when Kushina spoke up, 'And one last thing, don't you even think of attacking Naruto, if you do I won't hold myself and my blade back like I did this time.' Sakura was shocked, she held herself back? Sakura hadn't seen anything but a crimson red blur.

Kushina sheathed her katana and walked away with Naruto and Jiraiya walking close behind. Sakura was surprised at Naruto's attitude when he replied to the red haired woman. She watched as they walked away with a slightly annoyed attitude along with lots of fear of that woman. However she soon forgot about the woman when she saw Sasuke walk by and she ran off after him shouting, 'Sasuke, wait up!' Sasuke was only slightly punished since the Council voted that he not pass Jonin, though the shinobi half of the council voted him to be thrown in prison, they were outmatched by the civilian council since some of the shinobi clan heads on the council were out on missions and were replaced by clan members who secretly supported the Civilian Council and thought Sasuke Uchiha was the best thing to happen to Konoha and thought Naruto was the Kyuubi incarnate. Unfortunately for Tsunade she couldn't over rule the votes and had to comply with them.

Sasuke was slightly annoyed but dealt with it like he always did, brooding. Sakura still followed him around like a lost puppy because she was infatuated with him. She was weak in his eyes, even if a Sanin trained her, because she was a fan girl. However, despite that she was persistent, never gave up, _'kind of like that annoying blonde'_ Sasuke thought as he remembered Naruto's eyes. He had done some research but couldn't find out what it was. His entire eyes, even the whites of his eyes, had turned pale purple with multiple rings around a dot-like pupil, the thickest ring being where the color of a regular eye meets the white of a normal eye. Sasuke was anything but an idiot, he knew as soon as he saw Naruto's eyes that Naruto had a Doujutsu. It was the name of the Doujutsu that evaded him, and every time he closed his eyes he saw those eyes, they seemed so familiar and yet foreign to him. Sasuke sighed in annoyance when Sakura ran up and spoke up, 'What do you want?'

Sakura stopped beside Sasuke and said, 'Have you heard yet?' Sasuke didn't want to admit it but she had just caught his interest, he heard a lot of news around the village, so what could she know that he didn't? 'Heard what?' 'Naruto's back in Konoha.' Sasuke froze and had a shocked expression that turned into anger. _'So he's come back. Well now I can prove to him that I'm better than he is. Then once he realizes I'm superior to him he will help me convince that old bat Tsunade to let me hunt down Itachi.'_ Sasuke smiled a dark smile and looked at Sakura before speaking, 'I want you to tell Naruto in three days to meet me at the Chunin exam coliseum so we can… 'spar'. We can finish our match that you and Kakashi interrupted.' Sakura nodded and ran off, leaving a smirking Sasuke.

**With Naruto, Kushina, Darian, Lexi, and Jiraiya in the Hokage Tower…**

Naruto arrived at the Hokage Mansion with Jiraiya and Kushina and saw a waiting Tsunade, Darian, Lexi, and Shizune. Shizune smiled and waved at Naruto, who waved back after removing his sunglasses. Naruto looked around and Tsunade answered his unasked question, 'We moved Mikoto to a certain hiding place, your home.' Naruto was confused, 'Why my home it's such a small apartment?' Tsunade looked at everyone in the room and nodded at Kushina before speaking, 'No Naruto, not at your old apartment. You are moving into your father's home.' Naruto was surprised and smiled brightly, 'Awesome Dattebayo!' Everyone laughed at the way he acted and Naruto's stomach suddenly growled and he rubbed the back of his head embarrassed, 'Hehe, guess I'm a bit hungry, I'm heading to Ichiraku's, so I'll see you all later.' Tsunade told Naruto how to get to the clan house he would be living in and he left after putting his sunglasses back on.

Naruto arrived at Ichiraku's and walked in smiling, 'Hey Teuchi, hey Ayame, long time no see!' Ayame turned around and saw Naruto. She smiled and ran around the counter and hugged him, 'Naruto, it's been too long, how've you been?' Naruto smiled as he hugged her back, 'I've been good, I've gotten a lot stronger so now I have a better shot at being Hokage.' Ayame smiled and looked at his sunglasses a bit confused, 'Whats with the sunglasses? They look cool but why do you wear them so much? You even wore them before you left for your training trip.' Naruto looked around but Teuchi had just walked in and had greeted Naruto as well and then asked the exact same question as Ayame and after checking the area was empty, he took off his sunglasses. Ayame and Teuchi were shocked by his eyes but then thought that they looked very cool.

Naruto told them everything that happened from the time at the VotE to the present and they told him what happened while he was away and he was annoyed that Sasuke was still an arrogant prick. When they were done Naruto sat down and said, 'Give me the Naruto Special!' Ayame and Teuchi smiled, he certainly knew how to cheer up a tense situation and Teuchi nodded and said, 'One Naruto special coming right up!' They started cooking and within a few minutes placed an extra-large bowl of mixed flavors of Ramen and Naruto started eating with his usual gusto. Ayame smiled knowing that Naruto would stop by often, she enjoyed his company ever since they first met eight years before. Within ten minutes Naruto finished the giant bowl of ramen and sighed as he felt content and said, 'man, I missed your cooking, I've eaten lots of ramen around the Elemental Nations but I swear, no matter where I go, this is the best ramen ever!' Teuchi smiled and Ayame giggled and hugged Naruto again saying, 'It's good to see you again Naruto, I'm glad you're back.' Teuchi walked up and laughed, 'I feel the same way Naruto it's good to see you again.'

Naruto had his foxy grin and he left after paying for his meal, even though Teuchi and Ayame said that since it was his return meal that it was on the house. When Naruto left Teuchi looked at Ayame and smiled softly as he thought to himself, _'Hehe, she really cares for him, who knows, maybe he might return her feelings one day.'_ Ayame felt her father watching her and looked. She was confused when she saw his gentle smile and she mentally shrugged, figuring it was for Naruto.

**Two days later…**

Naruto was asleep in his new home **(A/N: Naruto had told all of the rookie 9 and team 9 about his heritage, but not of his Doujutsu)** with Mikoto resting in the other room when suddenly there was banging on the front door. Naruto fell out of bed in shock and walked to the living room. However, due to his room being on the other side of the mansion that was his father's clan house, he heard the door being forced open and he grumbled to himself in annoyance and heard the person searching for him. He heard a shout of, 'NARUTO!' and knew right away it was Sakura. Suddenly the noise stopped and he came across Sakura standing in the doorway to Mikoto's room and she was looking at Mikoto and suddenly connected the dots as to who she was and she heard Naruto behind her and turned on him shouting, 'WHY IS SASUKE-KUN'S MOM IN YOUR HOME? SHE SOUNDS LIKE SHE HAS BEEN BEATEN UP AND IS JUST RECOVERING, WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?' Naruto looked behind Sakura at Mikoto who was waking up much to his surprise. **(A/N: Nothing and no one can sleep through a session of Sakura's shouts LoL XD)**

Naruto pushed past Sakura and ran to Mikoto's side and gently grabbed her hand as he gently spoke to her, 'Mikoto, Mikoto, are you alright?' Mikoto slowly opened her eyes and when she saw Naruto she blushed a bit but nodded and spoke weakly, 'Where am I?' Naruto sighed in relief, 'You're in the Namikaze compound, I was asked to take care of you along with my mom.' Mikoto looked closely and asked, 'Who are you?' Naruto smiled and gently let her hand go, 'My name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze.' Mikoto looked surprised and asked, 'Kushina's son?' Naruto nodded and Mikoto fell asleep again after sighing and saying, 'It's nice to finally meet you, I had heard about you and wanted to meet you for a long time, I wanted to tell you that I admire your strength.' Naruto smiled and blushed a bit before remembering Sakura and walked up to her, 'Sakura tell me what you needed and get out, and don't tell anyone about this, it's an S-ranked secret.' Sakura breathed and Naruto knew that what was coming wouldn't be good, 'First, Sasuke wants you to meet him tomorrow in the Chunin exams coliseum and second why can't I tell? This is Sasuke-kun's mother after all.' Naruto glared at her and held his hand out at her and whispered **'Banshou Tenin.'** Sakura flew at Naruto and he grabbed her throat scaring her near to death, 'Listen Haruno, This was classified an S-ranked secret by Tsunade herself, it's to protect her from Itachi! Now leave!' Naruto dropped her and she got up coughing and ran away, fear plainly seen in her eyes.

**End of Chapter 9**

**Done! Chapter nine took me awhile, I couldn't figure out if I should Ayame in the Harem, but I think that since they practically have a history then she should.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Sorry for the late post, the net has been glitch for me due to a messed up modem and also I was a bit stumped as to how to introduce this new character**

**Disclaimers: I don't own the anime/manga Naruto in any way, shape, or form**

Naruto walked to Mikoto, who had fallen asleep again and flared his chakra to get the attention of the Anbu, Neko, that Tsunade had assigned to watch over him and Mikoto. Neko Shunshined into the room and spoke in a monotone voice, 'What is it Naruto-san?' Naruto looked at the Anbu and sighed, 'Ok, first, just call me Naruto, I hate formalities.' 'Yes Naruto-san.' The Anbu was secretly amused that she could mess with him like this, especially since he knew her identity but didn't realize it. Yugao Uzuki had always helped Naruto both as Anbu operative Neko and as herself off duty as Yugao Uzuki. She saw him as a little brother since she knew that he only held the Kyuubi, he wasn't the beast within. Naruto stood up sighing and she smirked beneath her Neko mask as Naruto continued, 'Second, Mikoto woke up a few moments ago.' 'When that Haruno girl was hear screeching?' Neko asked as Naruto nodded in confirmation.

'So you want me to inform Lady Hokage, am I correct?' Naruto nodded again and Neko nodded and Shunshined out of the house. Naruto then kneeled by Mikoto's bed as she rested and began to think of what Sakura told him. So Sasuke wanted to fight? Well Naruto would give him a fight he would always remember, even if he didn't want to remember it. Naruto narrowed his eyes waited. A few minutes later Tsunade, Shizune, and a group of trusted medic-nin came and started to work on healing her while Naruto stood nearby and watched with a worried expression. Tsunade saw the worried expression on his face and saw that Shizune noticed too and wanted to let him know that Mikoto would be alright so Tsunade spoke up, 'Ok Shizune, I'll take over here, you take a little break.' Shizune looked at Tsunade who nodded in the direction of Naruto and then Shizune understood and smiled gratefully and went over to Naruto.

Naruto smiled when Shizune walked over and then looked back at Mikoto as Shizune said, 'Don't worry Naruto, besides a good meal, she just needs some muscular therapy and rehabilitation and she will be back to her usual self.' Shizune looked at Naruto and smiled as Naruto smiled as well and said, 'Thanks Shizune.' Shizune smiled even brighter, 'It's my job to try to make sure everyone's happy.' Naruto nodded, the smile on his face his true smile that he saved for people close to him. Shizune saw the smile and saw it was one of his rare true smiles she had heard about from Kushina, Darian, and Lexi and she knew that he had opened up to her completely since he usually had a flamboyant personality to cover his true calm persona that he developed on the three year trip. She smiled even brighter and placed a hand on his shoulder as Naruto looked up at her with the same smile causing her to blush a bit and she walked over to see if the medic-nin needed her help.

**A few hours later…**

Naruto watched as they had hundreds of acupuncture needles in Mikoto's body to stimulate muscle growth and when those were removed a few minutes later they began feeding her some various types of soups and medicines so her body could be able to take in the vitamins and protein her body needed for healing. They told Naruto to keep watch on her and to make sure to feed her only the soup they gave her until they say she was ready for real food again. Naruto nodded and sat down beside the medic-nin who was giving Mikoto the soup since her muscles needed rest and couldn't get the soup herself. Mikoto smiled at Naruto and Naruto smiled back, causing her to blush a bit as the Medic-nin fed her again.

**The next day…**

Naruto woke up and while eating his breakfast, remembered his fight with Sasuke and groaned, he really needed to take care of Mikoto. Naruto sighed, knowing that if he didn't come, Sasuke would come to him. Naruto made a Blood clone and ordered it to watch over Mikoto, feeding her when needed and helping her with anything she needed. The clone saluted him and said, 'Roger!' Naruto sweat dropped as he didn't know why all of his clones said that when ordered to do something, especially since 'Alright!' or 'Understood!' or something like that would sound way better than 'Roger!'. The clone walked to the cabinet where the soup was stored and began to cook it. Naruto considered it a blessing that Ayame and Teuchi had taught him how to cook, especially now since he had to cook for himself and Mikoto. The real Naruto left the clone to its duties and got dressed. When he was dressed he started stretching and walked out the door and headed for the Chunin exam stadium.

**At the Chunin Exam Stadium…**

Sasuke had arrived a few minutes ago and he was waiting for Naruto to show up. After a few minutes of waiting, he smirked to himself, _'Heh, the loser must've realized that he is no match for an elite like me and chickened out, too bad for him that I will fight him to prove I'm stronger than he is.'_ His thoughts were interrupted by Naruto arriving in the stadium with a katana at his waist, 'Sorry I'm late, I stopped by the store to pick up a katana since I don't have one.' Naruto chuckled while rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment, making Sasuke get annoyed, 'C'mon loser, get serious, I called you here to fight.' Naruto dropped his hand and had an emotionless expression and he took a stance as Sasuke did the same and Naruto rolled his eyes behind his sunglasses, 'Just a heads up Sasuke, you want me to fight seriously, so I won't hold back, if you want to survive you'd best not hold back either.' Sasuke sneered at the blonde across from him, 'Please, I don't need to go all out to beat you, I'll beat you easily just to show you the difference in our power and how I'm superior to you in every way.' Naruto sighed and shook his head, 'It's your own life you foolish bastard.'

They stood facing each other and a leaf drifted between them and drifted slowly towards the ground. As soon as it landed they charged at each other and entered a Taijutsu fight. Naruto was matched blow for blow by Sasuke and the same with Sasuke. Sasuke jumped back and did a few hand signs before shouting, **'Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu!'** Sasuke breathed out and released a large fireball that traveled towards Naruto who jumped over it and clapped his hands together and shouted, **'Earth Style: Earth Spear!'** Naruto's skin turned dark brown and he cocked back his fist and threw a punch aided by gravity at Sasuke. Before the attack could hit, Sasuke dodged and Naruto's fist crashed into the ground causing a huge crater to appear. Sasuke was surprised by Naruto's strength and he activated his Sharingan, which Naruto noticed and he decided to mess with Sasuke by using techniques that he couldn't copy. So he bit his thumb, drawing blood and went through several hand signs before slamming his hand onto the ground shouting, **'Summoning Jutsu!'**

A large explosion of smoke appeared, surrounding Naruto and suddenly a large fox the size of a horse with grey fur and a white on its stomach appeared. What caught Sasuke's eyes though was that this fox had three tails and it had a mask with the kanji for wind in the center of the forehead of the mask. The fox summon turned looked at Naruto and bowed, **'Greetings Naruto-sama, what is it you need?'** Naruto smiled, 'Hey Kaikaze, I just needed your wind chakra for a collaboration jutsu.' The fox nodded and sat down and channeled its chakra to its mouth as Naruto made hand signs and pressed one hand on the fox's back. He channeled chakra into it and mixed some water chakra into the fox. The fox released a burst of icy wind at Sasuke. Sasuke tried copying the technique but when he realized he couldn't he cursed and dodged. However, he wasn't able to completely dodge as the burst got his left foot and covered it in a thin sheet of ice. He quickly broke off the ice when he had gotten clear of the jutsu and Naruto went through another set of hand signs. Before he finished they heard someone shout, 'What's going on here?'

Naruto turned around while Sasuke looked up and they saw several shinobi along with Jiraiya, Kushina, Tsunade, Shizune, Darian, and Lexi, and Naruto's Sensei as well as the sensei's for Teams Eight, Nine, and Ten. They were looking confused as they wondered what the two shinobi were doing then Sasuke shouted, **'Fire style: Grand Fire Ball Jutsu!'** Naruto did some different hand signs as everyone looked shocked and said, **'Water Style: Water Encampment Wall.'** Suddenly water rose from a nearby puddle from when it rained the previous night and made a barrier between him and the fire ball at the last second, ironically the fireball was keeping him out of Sasuke's view so he couldn't copy the jutsu. The fire ball hit the water wall and was extinguished, but caused lots of steam to surround him. Everyone gasped except Sasuke who smirked and stood up, 'This proves that I'm superior to you, loser.'

The steam cleared and everyone saw Naruto standing there with a bored expression, 'Come on, surely you can do better than that, that was the weakest version of my **Water Encampment Wall Jutsu**.' Everyone but Tsunade, Jiraiya, Shizune, Kushina, Darian, and Lexi was surprised that he managed to stop the famous technique of the Uchiha clan with what he said was a weak water jutsu. Sasuke was surprised and pissed off as he ran through hand signs but Naruto made a half Ram sign and said, 'Release! Level four!' Naruto then cracked his knuckles and disappeared, shocking everyone, even Kushina, as she recognized the level of speed and couldn't believe he had surpassed the seventh level of resistance and was working on passing the eighth level of resistance. Naruto appeared behind Sasuke and several clones appeared beside him, too fast for Sasuke to copy, much to his annoyance. Three of the 5 clones then slid below Sasuke's guard and kicked him up saying then the real Naruto with the other two clones came down in a triple dropkick into Sasuke's stomach all of them shouting, 'Na-ru-to Uzumaki Barrage!' Sasuke felt enormous pain all over as he flew towards the ground.

However before he hit the ground, Naruto dropped down and caught him. Sasuke looked at Naruto thinking he was humiliating him, but suddenly, Naruto dropped Sasuke and put his foot on Sasuke's chest, firmly enough to keep him down, but not so hard as to give him trouble breathing. Naruto looked at Sasuke and said, 'I win.' Sasuke seethed and growled at Naruto. He tried getting up but he was pushed down again and again. Tsunade came up and Kaikaze, who was sitting there watching the scene with interest dispelled. Shizune looked and wondered when Naruto got the fox summoning contract. Tsunade looked at Sasuke and Naruto and nodded for Naruto to let go of Sasuke. Naruto nodded and picked his foot up. Sasuke darted out and, landing beside Tsunade, attempted to attack Naruto again but Tsunade grabbed him by the wrist and narrowed her eyes at him. He looked back and glared at her, causing her to tighten her grip nearly breaking his wrist as she was annoyed by that glare.

Sasuke winced at the pain which added to all the other pain he was feeling from Naruto beating him. Sasuke was very pissed because of this, even though he had trained every single day, the loser was still stronger than him, an elite, an Uchiha. As these thoughts ran through Sasuke's head, Naruto was watching Tsunade as she turned back to him, 'What's going on here Naruto?' Naruto shrugged, 'Sakura came by three days ago saying Sasuke wanted to spar today.' Tsunade looked at Sasuke who looked away, 'What? It's true, I wanted to spare with the loser.' Naruto rolled his eyes behind his sunglasses and shook his head thinking, _'How pathetic can he get?'_ Tsunade was thinking the exact same thing as Naruto and she sighed let go of Sasuke's arm, 'Next time you two want to spar, try to hold back some more.' Naruto looked at her, 'But I was holding back!' Sasuke looked at Naruto, then at the crater he made, in shock. He was holding back?

Naruto rolled up his sleeves, showing the resistance seals Kushina put on him the previous year. It had the Kanji for 'Four' in its center, showing its level but that changed to the Kanji for 'Eight' and Kushina spoke up in surprise, 'Level Eight resistance? I thought you were still on Level Five!' Naruto looked at her and rubbed the back of his head, smiling embarrassed, 'No, I passed that a little while back, I'm trying to master Level Eight now.' Kushina smiled, 'I think you'll surpass your father, he only mastered nine levels but maybe you can master all ten.' Naruto smiled as Sasuke looked at the Resistance Seals. He noticed his Sharingan couldn't copy it and figured it wasn't a ninjutsu but a Fuinjutsu, a Sealing Technique, which was the most difficult branch of Jutsu to master since it required perfect handwriting and precision, even greater than the Sharingan can provide. Sasuke was surprised that Naruto even knew about Fuinjutsu, let alone was mastering one of the many seals.

Sasuke was beyond angry now, the loser kept surpassing him at everything: Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, even having a Doujutsu so rare it wasn't even documented, and now Fuinjutsu. _'Damn it! The only thing that loser can't do is use Genjutsu, but wait… my Sharingan can! So I'll get him with the ultimate Genjutsu, Tsukiyomi! But I need someone to kill in order to get it, but who? I don't have any need for friends so how do I get the last level of Sharingan? How do I get the Mangekyo Sharingan? How do I get it, damn it, I just can't figure it out?'_ Naruto looked at Sasuke and saw that he was thinking had about something but what he was thinking about, Naruto didn't know. Tsunade let Sasuke go and he stood there thinking and fuming at his loss to the blonde. Naruto sighed and looked at Tsunade, 'Anyways, I'm sure what the bastard here wanted was to beat me to prove that he is the "superior shinobi" to everyone here.' Kushina narrowed her eyes at Sasuke and he met her gaze with a glare just as fierce, but then Kushina's glare turned so cold that Sasuke flinched and looked away with a 'Hmph.' Kushina sweat dropped on her mind and shook her head.

Tsunade sighed at looked at Sasuke with some annoyance and then imagined the hell she would go through when the Civilian council heard about this fight with Sasuke loosing. She imagined that if the situation was different that Naruto attacked their beloved Uchiha for no reason, but since it was Sasuke who had challenged him they had no right to say that Naruto attacked him unprovoked. Tsunade imagined that they still would raise hell but she smirked knowing they couldn't prosecute Naruto or anything like that. Naruto noticed her smirk and knew she had a way to avoid him getting chewed out by the Civilian council, or as Naruto called them secretly, the Idiot Council. He had been told by Jiraiya that the Civilian council had tried to have him arrested, executed, banished, and who knows what else. Naruto sighed when no one was paying attention and looked at the other shinobi and back at Tsunade, 'So when did everyone notice our little "sparring match"?' Tsunade pointed at the crater Naruto made and Naruto sweat dropped, _'I really had to ask? It should've been so damn obvious.'_ Naruto chuckled and rubbed the back of his head embarrassed, 'Oh yea, then…' Everyone sweat dropped and Tsunade flicked Naruto on top of his head, making him crash into the ground and said, 'What an idiot.' Kushina giggled at that and nodded in agreement, 'Yea, he can be sometimes.'

**A few days later…**

Naruto was walking out of the village with Kakashi, Sakura, and their new member, Sai, an emotionless and possibly gay boy who freaked the hell out of Naruto, especially with his weird smile. Of course that didn't stop Naruto from being pissed off at Sakura due to what happened yesterday.

**Flashback no Jutsu!**

_Naruto walked up and saw Sakura talking to Sasuke. Naruto figured it wasn't anything unusual so he started to walk away until he heard Sakura mention his name and froze. He turned around and saw her expression, it wasn't the usual 'lusting for Sasuke' expression but rather a dead serious expression and he suddenly had a grave feeling in his stomach. He hid close by and watched carefully. He couldn't hear very clearly but he read Sakura's lips just fine. He was pissed now, she was about to break Tsunade's orders and tell Sasuke that Mikoto was still alive. Naruto Shunshined out and landed a few feet away and grabbed her arm and twisted it behind her back making her shout in pain, 'What do you think you are doing Haruno?' Sakura was shocked to find Naruto right there and instantly had a look of fear in her eyes as Sasuke wondered what the hell was going on._

_ Sakura looked at Sasuke and tried to mouth out the secret when Naruto turned her around and took off his sunglasses, giving her a glare so cold that Kurenai's coldest glare would be considered warm, 'Sakura, you know that is an S-ranked secret, _**you**_ weren't even supposed to know it!' Sasuke was very confused and was wondering what he was talking about and decided to make his presence known, 'What S-ranked secret? Tell me you loser.' Naruto looked at Sasuke, 'This coming from the guy whose ass was kicked by this "Loser".' Sasuke seethed and walked up to Naruto, 'TELL ME NOW!' Naruto ignored him and turned back to Sakura. 'If you so much as try to tell someone that secret, I'll report you to the Hokage and she'll have you arrested for treason, and even your stupid mother on the Civilian council won't be able to save your pathetic ass.' Sakura's eyes widened at the thought of being arrested for treason, it was a capital offence usually ending with a sentence resulting in death. Then she was furious for calling her pathetic and her mother stupid. Naruto dropped her and walked off._

**Flashback no Jutsu: Kai!**

Naruto and the squad were running through a forest when they heard a low rumble. They looked in the direction and Naruto jumped to investigate, Sakura and Sai following not so closely behind, while Kakashi stayed behind. He saw a woman with bright orange hair being surrounded by several Iwa shinobi in a clearing in the forest, but these shinobi had slashes through their headbands, marking them as rogue ninja. The leader of the group, it was obvious he was the leader because he was the tallest and had on an Iwa Jonin jacket, smiled and advanced on the woman and she backed up only to notice they were behind her as well and she shouted out, 'HELP!' Suddenly thirteen Naruto clones dropped down and stood in various stances around the woman who gasped at his sudden appearance. The Iwa ninja's eyes went wide as they took in his features, but what really caught their eyes was his blonde spiky hair.

The leader growled, 'It can't be, The Yellow Flash of Konoha?' The real Naruto lifted an eyebrow, 'The Yondaime? He's dead you idiots, though I always wondered why I look like him, but who cares, why are you attacking this woman?' The leader ignored him and ran at one of the Naruto's and then the rest of the Iwa shinobi followed him, a few minutes into the fighting, one of the Iwa shinobi broke Naruto's sunglasses which pissed Naruto off and he basically killed that one with a Kunai through the heart and he pulled out a new set of sunglasses while the others were charging at him and he put them on and got right back into the fight. A few minutes after the fighting started, Naruto stood with none of his clones left and the Iwa shinobi either dead or unconscious. Naruto turned to the woman and saw that she was actually his age, maybe a year older than him.

Naruto held out his hand to help her up since she had fallen over while Naruto was protecting her and she blushed but accepted it. She had a few bruises on her arms and on her left cheek. Her grey shirt was torn a bit revealing her toned stomach, her black pants were worn and faded a bit. However, what really caught Naruto's eyes were her eyes, they were a beautiful chocolate brown in color and he noticed she was blushing a bit and he realized he was staring and looked down blushing as well but said, 'Are you alright?' The girl nodded and Naruto noticed her hair, its color was orange but it was covered in dirt and looked like it hadn't been washed in a while, he hair came down to her shoulders and one bang of hair went between her eyes and made her slightly pale skin stand out a bit more.**(A/N: guess who this is and get a cookie :P)** She took in his appearance and she blushed and looked away and nodded, 'Y-yes, I'm just fine, thank you for saving me.' Naruto smiled and she blushed more but smiled thinking, _'Why does he make me feel so at ease? He is very cute… Wait, why did I think that? It must be because he is so cool. He fought those Iwa shinobi and beat them with only Shadow Clones, which was really cool, I wonder… I wonder if I can stay with him a bit longer.'_

Naruto saw her thinking nervously and he put a hand on her shoulder as Sakura and Sai dropped into the clearing and smiled, 'Do you live nearby?' She looked down sadly and shook her head and Naruto shook her a bit and grinned his foxy grin at her making her blush even more, 'well then, come with us, you can live in Konoha if you want.' The girl smiled and hugged Naruto making Sakura and Sai, who were looking at the bodies of the rogue Iwa ninjas in surprise, look confused. The woman let go and said, 'Thank you so much, I have been traveling so much because some rogue ninja, not those but other rogue ninja, destroyed my home village and killed half the people there, the rest, along with me, managed to escape.' Naruto nodded and made a blood clone and told her to go with it to Konoha and she looked at him and asked, 'What's your name?' Naruto smiled and said, 'I'm Naruto Uzumaki, what's your name?' The girl blushed and smiled at him, 'My name is Chikyu, and it's nice to meet you Naruto.' She walked up to the real Naruto and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, blushing, before leaving with the blood clone. Meanwhile, Sakura was bug-eyed at the fact that the girl, Chikyu, kissed Naruto's cheek, and Sai was just being Sai. Naruto blushed and touched his cheek where she kissed him and then he shook his head, clearing it and turned back to the team, 'ok, let's go back.' He stepped on the shards of his broken sunglasses and walked off to meet with Kakashi.

He explained what happened, leaving out the kiss of course, and Kakashi nodded and they headed out again to complete their mission. Naruto however, was planning on making a little side trip on the way back, the night before he had a dream and the Rikkudo Senin had visited him and told him to perform a certain task, to become an Outer Path and form the Six Paths. Naruto thought about what he must do and decided to have the Rikkudo Senin himself as his Deva path. The rest he would think about, but little did he know that he would become a force to be reckoned with. Naruto knew he would be strong but he didn't know how strong and that was what excited him the most, he could bring despair to his enemies and make them surrender. Naruto inwardly smirked and continued on with his team.

**End of Ch. 10**

**I wonder who will be able to find out who this new character, Chikyu, is. I'll give this one hint: she is ****NOT**** an OC because she is in the anime**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Congrats to Lucifer's Remnants, Shinnagami, and Smith456 for guessing who Chikyu is *gives them a cookie* (LoL I'm feeling random :P) in the anime/manga of Naruto Shippuden, she is Pain's 2nd Chikushoudou, or Animal, Path. But she will be human in this though she will get some piercings, just not in the face. Btw, sorry for the long wait, I got the worst nightmare to ever happen to authors… Writer's Block *insert random scream and/or shout of terror here* .o.**

**Disclaimers- I don't own the anime/manga Naruto in any way, shape, or form**

**On the way back to Konoha after completing the mission…**

Naruto looked around and saw no one paying much attention and he walked into the woods the group had stopped in to rest. In the woods Naruto created a Shadow Clone and had it go back while he traveled to the clearing where he found the tomb of the Rikkudo Senin. When he got to the clearing he saw that Jiraiya's jutsu was perfectly preserved, meaning no one disturbed the grave, in fact, some grass had grown over the earth that plugged up the entrance. Naruto formed the Snake Hand sign and his skin turned dark brown, showing he had activated the **Earth style: Earth Spear Jutsu**. Naruto looked at the spot where he found the entrance and slammed his fist onto the exact spot he had collapsed into years before. The strength of the jutsu easily broke the earth barrier and shattered it. Naruto jumped down and walked to the tomb and opened it. He looked at the tomb and smirked, 'Time to begin.'

**Meanwhile back with the clone…**

Kakashi knew right away that it was a clone that Naruto sent back and was surprised that neither Sakura nor Sai knew it. Kakashi heard Naruto muttering plans to himself the day before and knew based on what he could make out, it seemed that he wanted to separate himself from the group. What for, Kakashi didn't know, but he knew Naruto would be safe and decided to let him do as he wanted. Sakura had punched Sai, sending him flying through the wall of the hotel they were staying at. Kakashi had unfortunately had to pay for the damages. However, he would happily take the pay right out of Sakura's and Sai's pay for the mission as compensation for having to pay for the damages from his own wallet. Anyways after a few hours of travel, Kakashi sensed the real Naruto catching up to them nearby and ordered the team to take a five minute break. During this time, the Naruto clone walked into the forest claiming it wanted to look around for a bit and when it was out of sight, Naruto landed in front of it smirking, 'Mission accomplished, thanks for being a decoy for me.'

The clone smiled and nodded, 'No problem, but honestly listening to the freaky guy and the banshee argue was so damn annoying.' Naruto nodded and put his hand on the clone's shoulder, 'Yea, it is a major pain in the ass being around them but luckily for you your job's done. Lucky clone' Naruto muttered the last part softly enough that the clone didn't hear him. The clone dispelled and Naruto came out of the forest looking around at the spot they stopped at and Kakashi looked at him, 'So, did you see anything interesting?' Naruto heard a light tone in his voice and he realized Kakashi probably knew about him leaving a clone in his place as he went to the tomb, but he calmed himself down and shook his head, 'No, not really Kakashi-sensei.' Kakashi shrugged, 'Well maybe next time you stop around here you'll see something interesting.' Sai and Sakura watched them and Sakura felt like she was missing something and thought, _'What's going on with those two? They're acting a bit weird… ok never mind, that's normal.'_ Sai probably wasn't thinking anything since he was just drawing… with his creepy smile. Kakashi called the group's attention, 'We're almost back in Konoha, and we did a great job on the mission, so let's celebrate after we get paid.' Sakura looked annoyed, 'You mean after you and Naruto get paid, you are taking our pay.' Naruto laughed and Kakashi nodded with an eye smile.

**Back in Konoha…**

Naruto and Kakashi walked ahead of a severely annoyed Sakura and Sai, who really didn't care about not being paid. Suddenly they heard, 'Naruto-kun!' and they turned and saw Chikyu run up and hug Naruto with Darian and Lexi walking up soon after with smirks on their faces and Kushina walk up as Chikyu kissed Naruto for a second and let go of him and step back smiling. Kakashi was stunned, so stunned he almost dropped his Icha Icha book **(A/N: for those of you who don't know, if Kakashi drops his precious little orange book, then he is so shocked he's about to pass out LoL XD)** Sakura was shocked that the girl had kissed Naruto yet again and wondered what made him so special. Naruto was blushing and when he saw Darian and Lexi he had a nervous smile and said, 'H-hey Darian, Lexi. Um, about what just happened was…' Chikyu put her finger on Naruto's lips and giggled while blushing and leaned to his ear while Kakashi sent chakra to his ears to sharpen his hearing, 'Its ok Naru-kun, they said they were willing to share with me and a few others as well.' Chikyu blushed and so did Kushina since she was one of the two who Chikyu talked about but the rest of the comment confused her and she wondered who else her son managed to charm, not knowing that Darian and Lexi knew about Mikoto falling for Naruto since when Sakura left they arrived and spied on Naruto and Mikoto. No one noticed Kushina's blush since everyone was focused on Naruto, who's blush was even deeper than and Kakashi was just barely holding on to his precious little orange book from what he overheard.

Chikyu, Darian, Lexi, and Kushina walked away and Sakura followed them because she wanted to find out why the first three mentioned all seemed so attached to Naruto. Sai vanished via Shunshin and Kakashi walked up to Naruto, putting his orange book in his pocket and putting his right hand on Naruto's shoulder with a single tear of pride in his eye which he wiped away with his free hand, 'I'm so proud of you Naruto, you're living every man's dream.' Naruto looked at Kakashi and vanished via Shunshin as well and Kakashi began giggling perversely and left via leaf Shunshin.

**With the girls at a random restaurant…**

Sakura sat beside Kushina as Darian sat at the end of the table while Darian and Lexi sat opposite of Kushina and her. She took a deep breath before asking what she wanted to know the whole time, 'Why do you three like him so much?' Darian, Lexi, and Chikyu stopped and looked at her confused and Sakura sighed, 'I'm asking why you three like Naruto so much?' The girls thought for a moment and all three said at the exact same time, 'He saved us, and he didn't ask for anything as a reward.' Sakura looked confused and tilted her head, 'Is that it? He saved you? Who cares if he saved you, he isn't cool. It was probably just a fluke that he saved you.' Sakura was too dense to notice the KI targeting her from everyone else at the table, which made a few people ask to be moved farther away because they found the air in that area uncomfortable for some reason they couldn't figure out while the Shinobi and Kunoichi in the restaurant all noticed the KI and while most immediately paid and left some stayed to watch with some amusement, not including some random Akimichi clan members since they wanted to finish their meals.

Sakura continued her rant, unaware of the danger she just put herself in, 'I mean, yea he saved you but I bet the guys he fought were either pathetically weak or he caught them off guard. However, if it was Sasuke, he would've beaten them in a heartbeat because he is so cool and so strong.' Darian and Lexi reached over and grabbed Sakura's shirt color and showed her their Kumo headbands with slashes through them and Darian then pulled Sakura close, 'Listen here pinky, Naruto isn't weak. He saved us when we were being chased by Kumo Anbu because some shinobi didn't like our new Raikage and they impersonated us to pin the blame on us. He beat them single handedly and it didn't even take him long. As for your precious Sasuke, from what Naruto told us, he betrayed his own village just to get power. To me, that is a sign of someone who makes those who abandon their comrades seem like they happily saved the world ten times over for no reward at all by their own choice.' Sakura widened her eyes and then narrowed her eyes and said, 'Please, Naruto's the deadlast of the academy, there's no way he'd beat Anbu, especially not from Kumo, why was he there anyways I'll bet he was telling the Raikage about the village's def- UGH!' Sakura was thrown by Darian and Lexi and Chikyu and Kushina landed on top of her with Kushina's sword at her throat and Sakura noticed their enraged faces. The shinobi, even the Akimichi, were wide eyed at this scene, as Kushina narrowed her eyes, 'Never talk about Naru-kun like that again, do you understand Haruno?' Sakura looked terrified but said as strongly as she could, 'But why are you defending him? He's the loser, the deadlast of the academy!' Kushina rolled her eyes and pressed the tip of the blade gently against Sakura's neck making the girl shut up since she was about to continue,

'Listen Haruno, who gives a shit if he barely passed the academy exam, he told me all about the academy and I figured out what even he couldn't. You see, Naruto has an enormous amount of chakra and had little to no control back then, which is why he couldn't preform a regular **Clone Jutsu** and yet he is able to use an A-ranked jutsu, the **Shadow Clone Jutsu**, which is difficult even for Jonin to master!' Sakura was shocked that the jutsu Naruto was famous for was so advanced, 'But if He can use it then why doesn't Sasuke just use it?' Kushina sighed and looked at Chikyu, who looked ready to tear Sakura apart, 'Look Sakura, Sasuke can't use it because if he does, it'll probably kill him since he doesn't have as much chakra as Naruto.' Sakura looked angry, 'You liar, Sasuke is better than Naruto in every way! If Naruto can use that jutsu then so can Sasuke!' Kushina got off and Chikyu took her chance and punched Sakura, breaking her nose, as well as making a dent in the hardwood floor of the restaurant from the impact of Sakura's head on it. It was then that Kushina, Darian, Lexi, as well as all of the other shinobi, saw Chakra gathered into her fists and Kushina smirked, 'Looks like you have what it takes to be a Kunoichi young one.' Chikyu looked, confused, and then saw the chakra around her fists as it began to fade away and smiled brightly, 'That means I can be equal to Naru-kun now! Now I won't have to worry about him so much since I could be by his side, ready to fight with him!' Kushina, Darian, and Lexi giggled seeing that she was like a fangirl, but at the same time, like a true Kunoichi.

**A few weeks later in the Hokage's office…**

Tsunade was signing papers as usual and looked up sighing. Suddenly Shizune ran into the room carrying a scroll and said, 'Lady Tsunade, there's terrible news, The Kazekage has been kidnapped by two men in black cloaks with red clouds on them!' Tsunade stopped and looked shocked, 'The Akatsuki? Damn it! Send for Naruto, Kakashi, Sasuke, and Sakura right away!' Shizune nodded and ran off to get them. A few minutes later Naruto rushed in followed by Sakura, Kakashi, and Sasuke who all walked in casually. 'What's wrong Lady Hokage?' Kakashi was looking at his book as he spoke until Tsunade explained what happened. Naruto was shocked and worried for his friend, who he considered a brother since they went through the same pain in their childhood. Naruto clenched his hands and growled softly, 'Who attacked him, was it the Akatsuki?' Tsunade frowned and nodded. Sasuke and Sakura were confused and the latter asked, 'Akatsuki? Who or what is that?' Tsunade looked at Sakura and back at Naruto raising an eyebrow. Naruto shrugged, showing he didn't care if she told them about Kyuubi or not and Tsunade sighed and looked at the other two, 'The Akatsuki are a group of ten S-ranked criminals from various nations. They have formed with a single purpose: To capture the nine Tailed Beasts.'

Sakura tilted her head, 'But there should only be eight since the Yondaime killed the Nine Tails.' Naruto sighed and Tsunade shook her head, 'Sakura, I know I taught you better than that. Tailed Beasts are just masses of chakra that took a physical form and gained a conscious. You can't kill them but you can seal them away, which is what the Yondaime did with the Kyuubi, he sealed it in a baby since a baby's chakra coils are still being developed and can handle the enormous amount of chakra that makes up a Tailed Beast.' Sakura nodded, but still looked confused while Sasuke's eyes widened and he looked at Naruto. Sakura was about to speak but Tsunade continued, 'When a child has a Tailed beast sealed within them they become what's known as "Jinchuuriki" which means "Power of the Human Sacrifice" However, despite being the heroes they should be seen as they are often mistreated, abused by the very villagers they are protecting.' Tsunade looked at Naruto sadly as he looked down with a solemn expression. Sasuke noticed this and put the pieces he had gathered together and spoke up, 'Naruto was that baby, wasn't he?' Naruto, Kakashi, Sakura, and Tsunade all looked at him in surprise and Tsunade nodded and Sakura looked at Naruto with a surprised expression and he looked annoyed, 'Save your pity for some one else, I don't need it.'

Sakura narrowed her eyes and thought, _'No wonder Sasuke's better than him, he really is a demon.'_ Naruto looked at Sakura and narrowed his eyes as if he knew what she was thinking, 'Sakura, stop staring at me. I've had enough of you so leave me alone, got it?' Sasuke looked surprised, since Naruto used to have a crush on his pink haired, unwanted fangirl. Sakura was fuming right now, 'Naruto-baka, stop acting so cool or I'll spill that secret of yours!' Sasuke and Kakashi were intrigued, and Naruto and Tsunade's eyes widened, at what she was implying. Tsunade looked at Naruto in shock that Sakura knew about Mikoto. Before any questions could be asked, Naruto grabbed Sakura and slammed her against the wall, with his hand around her throat, 'Listen close Haruno, I told you that if you ever said a word, not even that whore of a mother could save you from being charged with treason.' Kakashi and Sasuke overheard this and wondered what he knew that he didn't want anyone finding out, and Sasuke was dying to know what the blonde was keeping from him. Sakura had fear in her eyes and Naruto let her go as she started turning purple from lack of oxygen. Naruto walked out to go prepare for the mission and the rest of the team did as well as Tsunade went back to work, sighing at what trouble Sakura caused.

**At the Namikaze clan home…**

Naruto walked in and saw Kushina, Darian, Lexi, and Chikyu sitting in the living room. Chikyu was reading a book on chakra control and manipulation. Darian and Lexi were whispering and giggling to each other and Kushina was reading a novel she bought from the store earlier that day. They all stopped and looked up as Naruto walked in and saw his annoyance. Naruto told them what had happened and afterwards, they all wanted to pound the girl into the ground. Chikyu hugged Naruto and whispered into his ear, 'When you get back, let's go out for some lunch or maybe dinner, I want to spend some quality time with my handsome Naru-kun.' Naruto blushed while Kushina, Darian, and Lexi giggled as they knew what Chikyu asked Naruto for, a date. Naruto nodded and left the room, heading to his room, but made a quick stop to see Mikoto, who had recovered enough by now to eat semi-solid foods. Mikoto looked at Naruto and saw his discomfort, when he finished telling her what happened, she hugged him and calmed him down, 'Please calm down Naruto, she doesn't know anything about you. I just want you to focus on the good things you have and save your friend, I know you will succeed.' Mikoto gave him a bright smile and Naruto returned it and Mikoto blushed. She leaned forward to his ear and whispered, 'To be honest, I've always admired your strength even before Itachi placed me in that coma.' Mikoto told Naruto that Itachi was assigned to kill the members of the Uchiha clan who were planning a coup against the Leaf Village in order to take control. However, since Mikoto and Sasuke weren't apart of the conspiracy, he thought he would be able to spare them, but the ones who assigned him the mission wanted everyone but Sasuke killed so that they would have at least one Uchiha left and continue to have the Sharingan in the village, but Itachi couldn't bring himself to kill Mikoto so he cast a Genjutsu on her, placing her in a coma, and on everyone else as well so they would think Sasuke was the only survivor.

Naruto hugged Mikoto, comforting her since she was sad because of Itachi's misfortune and she hugged him back, feeling warm in his arms and she looked at Naruto out of the corner of her eyes and smiled thinking to herself, _'He is so gentle, and yet can be so strong. He has the merits of an Uchiha while having a heart of gold rather than a heart that lusts for fame, money, and power.'_ Mikoto pulled back and kissed Naruto on his cheek and laid back down to rest some more, leaving a blushing Naruto. Naruto stood up and went to go pack for his mission. A few minutes later Naruto was packed and he saw the door leading to the basement, where the body of the Rikkudo Senin was held. He had already perfected the process of becoming an Outer Path and had turned the Rikkudo Senin's body into an almost complete Deva Path. He just needed to work on controlling the body, which he would do when he returned. It turns out that the Rikkudo Senin had long white hair that was just as spiky as Naruto's. However, when the process to turn the body into the Deva Path was finished, the hair on its head had, for some unknown reason, turned as blonde as Naruto's hair but was in the same style. Naruto decided to get a new outfit for himself and his paths, and chose a black cloak with dark Magenta trims and the inside was dark Magenta as well. **(A/N: it looks like the Akatsuki's cloaks only a dark Magenta instead of red and no clouds on it just plain black on the outside)**

A few days ago, Naruto had placed a special order for seven of these cloaks with Tenten's father, Dustin, who ran a weapons shop that was one of the few that actually supported Naruto as he grew up, and had received them the day before. Dustin was more than happy to make these cloaks since he saw Naruto for who he really was and not for what was sealed in him. Tenten also was nice to Naruto, sure she was annoyed at his 'Kill me' orange jumpsuit, but she treated his injuries when she found him after mob attacks when they were kids. Naruto shook his head, clearing it of all thoughts and ran to the village gates to wait for the team. Naruto arrived at the gates a few minutes early and waited for everyone else. Sasuke walked up and looked at Naruto with curiosity. A little while later, Sakura showed up and glared at Naruto before staring at Sasuke with hearts in her eyes. Kakashi arrived moments later and Naruto unsealed his cloak and put it on, making the rest of the team wonder what that was for and when and where he got it. Naruto ignored them as he put the cloak on covering his black and burnt orange shirt and his black which covered his mesh shirt**(A/N: this shirt looks like Naruto's Shippuden jacket)**, comfort fitting cargo pants with his Kunai holsters strapped above the extra pockets. Kakashi shrugged, not really caring where and when Naruto got the cloak, but thought it looked cool on him. Naruto looked at Sakura and Sasuke, 'What? Do you two have a problem with what I'm wearing?' Sasuke simply grunted in annoyance and turned away brooding, while Sakura glared at Naruto and returned to fawning over the Uchiha. Kakashi sighed at Sasuke and Sakura and shrugged at Naruto before waving his hand and saying, 'Come on everyone, we've gotta move out, it's a three day trip from here to Suna, we should be moving so we aren't too late.' The team nodded at Kakashi and took off, leaping from tree branch to tree branch as fast as they could. Naruto had a focused expression on his face, which was hidden by his sunglasses and the cloak as he thought, _'I'm coming Gaara, I'll save you no matter what!'_

**End of Ch. 11**

**Again, sorry for the long wait, but here's the next chapter, hope you all like it ^_^**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Hey people, I am going to set up a poll because I'm wondering if the Ichibi should be a guy or a girl. So go vote and when I post my next chapter I will know if Shukaku will be male or female.**

**Disclaimers: I don't own the anime/manga Naruto in any way, shape, or form**

A few hours after leaving Konoha, Naruto was leaping from tree branch to tree branch a little ways ahead of Kakashi, Sakura, and Sasuke. Sakura was wondering why Naruto was rushing and so was Sasuke. Kakashi knew it was because Gaara was a Jinchuuriki like he was. Sasuke was slowly coming to the same conclusion when he remembered Gaara releasing Shukaku, who was the 1-tailed Tanuki (raccoon-dog) spirit. He shuddered as he remembered how psychotic the demon was, even with its unusual flamboyant personality. It desired to kill everything around it, though it was particularly focused on Naruto and his giant toad summon, who he learned was named Gamabunta. During the three year training, Gamabunta learned of Naruto's childhood and his respect for the blonde increased. Naruto narrowed his eyes behind his sunglasses and sped up a bit more as Kakashi caught up with him, 'Naruto, calm down, it'll take us three days to reach the Village Hidden in the Sand, and even then we know the Kazekage was taken from the village, but someone might have info on who took them and where.' Naruto nodded and slowed down to let Sakura and Sasuke catch up and Naruto looked ahead as they continued.

Along the way Naruto looked out of the corner of his eye and saw Temari, who was the older sister of Gaara, walking along a trail towards the Sand Village. Naruto motioned Kakashi and he nodded and the team dropped down behind Temari, who turned around and put her hand on the giant fan she carries with her. She recognized Kakashi, Sakura, and Sasuke, but she was confused when she noticed Naruto since she didn't recognize him and she took her hand off her fan but looked at Naruto suspiciously which was noticed by Naruto and Kakashi and Naruto grinned and waved at her, but she couldn't see the familiar grin because of the high color covering the lower half of his face. She nodded and thought his hair looked familiar and she looked at Kakashi and said, 'Hey you guys, whats going on, and where's Naruto?' Kakashi motioned Naruto to take off the cloak. Naruto nodded and when he took off the cloak Temari was surprised to find out the "mysterious stranger" was Naruto. She was impressed with his change, though she sweat dropped at how he still liked the color orange but was impressed with how it wasn't as bright as his "kill me" bright orange jumpsuit.

Naruto smirked as Temari was wondering why he was wearing sunglasses, but when she asked, she was told it was an S-class secret known only to the Hokage, Jiraiya, and team 7, minus Sai of course who worked with the team in the place of Sasuke occasionally, but only Naruto, Kakashi, Tsunade, and Jiraiya knew the details of the Rinnegan. Naruto however told Kakashi that as long as she swore not to tell anyone, with the exception of Gaara, she could be told and Kakashi thought for a moment and looked at Temari who swore she wouldn't tell anyone and Naruto took off his sunglasses and Temari gasped when she saw his eyes, because even she knew the legend of the Rikkudo Senin but said nothing since she was wary of eavesdroppers. Sasuke was annoyed because he could tell she knew about Naruto's Doujutsu but wouldn't say anything. Sasuke knew she was sworn not to speak of it except to Gaara but that didn't stop from being annoyed. After explaining about how Gaara was attacked Temari said she would come with them because some Sand shinobi still didn't like the Leaf Village shinobi due to the Shinobi War and because of the Sand/Sound Invasion of Konoha which was caused by the daimyo of the Land of Wind giving all the big missions to Konoha rather than its own hidden village causing the Sand Village to lose a lot of needed income which led to Orochimaru killing the previous Kazekage, who was the father of Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro and had sealed Shukaku into Gaara. The group jumped off and started heading to the Sand Village again.

**Three days later…**

Temari guided team through the desert and they arrived in the Village Hidden in the Sand. They heard a voice, 'Lady Temari! Kankuro engaged the enemy outside of the village but he was defeated and poisoned! Kankuro told us he knew who one of the attackers was before he passed out but before he could tell us he passed out from exhaustion and the poison's effects.' Temari and everyone looked surprised that Kankuro was defeated and they rushed to the Sand Village Hospital. On the way they saw that the most of the village was looking anxious and nervous, however a few were talking like nothing had happened. Temari explained why this was, 'You see, even though most of the village had accepted Gaara there were still a few who don't like Gaara, in particular are the Civilian Council.' Naruto nodded as he knew how annoying the Civilian Council could be. They arrived at the Hospital and when they saw Kankuro Sakura ran up and began examining him with Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi, and Temari behind her. Baki, The three sand siblings' genin sensei, walked in and saw them and welcomed the help. Baki explained that he saw who it was who attacked and described them. One was a blonde man whose hair style resembled Ino Yamanaka's hair style only with a ponytail included, he used an earth jutsu which used clay moldings that could be manipulated and made to explode.

Baki explained that he couldn't clearly see the second attacker since Kankuro had encountered him outside the village, but he figured from the way he took down Kankuro's puppets with such expertise that it had to be none other than Sasori of the Red Sand. He was a famous puppet master who left the village when he was sixteen but that was long ago so he was put into the Bingo Book as an S-rank ninja for his mastery of Puppetry jutsu, and of poisons. Suddenly they heard a gasp and an elderly voice say, 'It can't be!' everyone but Sakura turned around and saw an old lady and an old man standing there, the woman staring at Kakashi with rage in her eyes and she pulled out a kunai, 'The White Fang of the Leaf! You shall die here today!' She rushed forward but was intercepted by Naruto who grabbed her arm and pushed her back and the old man grabbed her sleeve and said, 'Sis, calm down and look closely. This person may look like the White Fang but it isn't him, you heard the rumors. The White Fang died a long time ago.' Kakashi laughed embarrassed as he rubbed the back of his head, 'Hehe, yea The White Fang was actually my father.' The woman looked surprised but then started laughing, saying she was just pretending to be a fool to fool everyone.

This made everyone sweat drop. Baki walked up to the old woman, 'Lady Chiyo, I'm glad you decided to accept my request to come down and help.' Sakura, who had stopped to see what the commotion was about, went back to examining Kankuro and discovered the type of poison used by Sasori. She left to examine the poison further. Baki explained that Kankuro had used the arm of his puppet, Crow, to get a piece of Sasori's mask. Kakashi nodded and went through some hand signs and slammed his hand on the ground, **'Summoning Jutsu!'** There was a puff of smoke and Kakashi's ninja hound, Pakkun, appeared and he raised a paw, 'Hey Kakashi, what's going on?' Kakashi took the piece of cloth from Baki and looked at Pakkun, 'We need you to track the scent on this cloth, Gaara the Kazekage was attacked and taken and you can track them.' Pakkun nodded and when the cloth was held out he smelled it and nodded, 'Alright, I got the scent. Ready to go when you are.' Kakashi nodded and Sakura said she was staying behind but had made a few antidotes and gave a few vials of it to Kakashi and Chiyo told them she was coming because she had to talk to Sasori since she was his grandmother. The group nodded, not being able to persuade her otherwise and they left.

**A few hours later…**

Naruto, Kakashi, Sasuke, and the old lady, Chiyo, leapt from tree to tree as they raced behind Pakkun, who was following the scent of Sasori. They had long since left the desert and had run across a large expanse of plains and had entered the forest they were now traveling through. They all stopped to take a break and have a quick bite to eat. Naruto, Chiyo, and Kakashi were discussing how they would save Gaara and Sasuke was sitting nearby doing one of the few things that he does best, brooding. However, Sasuke looked over and saw something that made his eyes go wide and he stood up and charged a **Chidori** as he shouted, 'Itachi! So you're here, well I guess I'm lucky today, because now… YOU DIE!' Everyone saw and heard this and looked as Sasuke charged forward at Itachi but Naruto noticed something was off and he saw it, 'Sasuke, it's just a Genjutsu! He's not there, he's somewhere else!' Sasuke didn't listen but when he hit "Itachi" she went straight through him and was angry to know Naruto was right.

Naruto leapt into the air and used his Gravity manipulation to hover for a bit as he searched for Itachi. After a minute or two he saw Itachi nearby, getting closer and he used his **Shinra Tensei** to propel him towards Itachi and land in front of his and Itachi stopped. Naruto had his eyes closed, and had his sunglasses in his hand, and Itachi believed he was protecting himself from the Sharingan and he sighed, 'Naruto, why would you fight me with your eyes closed? I know you aren't that powerful.' Naruto smirked and opened his eyes making Itachi gasp in shock. Itachi took a step backwards. He knew of those eyes, he had read the ancient tablet hidden under the Uchiha compound which spoke of them, 'The Rinnegan? How is that possible?' Naruto took on a thinking posture and shrugged, 'Who knows, who cares, now I'm going to beat you and get some answers I need.' Itachi was now confused as to what Naruto wanted to know but figured it had to do with Gaara and shook his head, replacing his shocked expression with his usual, emotionless expression. Suddenly Kakashi, Sasuke, and Chiyo appeared and saw Naruto fighting Itachi.

Naruto flipped and sent a kick which Itachi blocked and Naruto twisted so his other foot flew at Itachi's face, Itachi simply leaned back and the foot passed his face but Naruto managed to use this to his advantage, he twisted some more and slipped out of Itachi's grip and suddenly he heard a sound like several birds chirping. When Naruto realized what he heard, he jumped and Sasuke flew at Itachi and tried to kill him with his **Chidori** which failed because Itachi grabbed his arm and tossed him over his shoulder with ease. Naruto saw Sasuke make some hand signs and suddenly breathed out an enormous fire ball. Kakashi was about to make some hand signs when Naruto stepped in front, surprising Kakashi, 'Naruto, get out of the way!' Naruto smirked, 'Don't worry Kakashi-sensei, I've got this. I've been dying to try this out since I wasn't any good last year.' The fire ball was on its way and Itachi was curious as to what he was doing as was Kakashi, Chiyo, and Sasuke, who had his Sharingan activated, and Naruto whispered to himself, 'Hungry Ghost Realm.' Suddenly Naruto held out his hands in front of him and when the **Grand Fireball Jutsu** came near him, everyone was shocked to see the fire ball being absorbed into Naruto's hands, without harming him. Itachi was shocked as he thought, _'So this is the power of the Rinnegan! I wonder what Lord Pein would say if he found out this boy has it?'_

Suddenly the entire fireball was absorbed and Naruto fell to his knees panting with exhaustion, 'Oh man, that is such a rush. All that power flowing through me before being sealed away, it's amazing.' Kakashi ran up to Naruto as he slowly stood up and Itachi charged forward, Naruto whispered, 'so he still wants to fight? Alright then.' Naruto put his hands into the Snake hand sign and his skin turned dark brown, 'Now Itachi, let's get this over with **Earth Style: Earth Spear Jutsu**.' Itachi went into a taijutsu fight with Naruto and Kakashi and dodged an attack from behind from Sasuke and he secretly made a Shadow Clone as he watched the fight, mostly his younger brother and Naruto. Itachi was disappointed in his younger brother since he wanted him to not follow the path he was on right now, the path of revenge and the path of an avenger which is closely tied with the path of revenge. Naruto was fighting the clone but Itachi kept noticing that he was holding back a bit, like he wanted to not kill him so he could get the info he wanted but he could tell that Naruto's mind was in two different positions, one the mission he had to save Gaara, but the other seemed just as personal, but what it was, Itachi couldn't figure out.

Suddenly Naruto secretly replaced himself with a clone as well, but only Itachi noticed and Naruto appeared behind him as he spoke, 'Itachi, you're going to answer a few questions, right now.' Itachi looked at Naruto, who had put his sunglasses back on, and sighed, 'Very well, what do you want to know.' 'What do you know about Mikoto Uchiha being found in the Land of Waves in a coma?' Itachi froze as he turned around fully and stared at Naruto in shock, 'W-what did you say?' Naruto put the kunai he had drawn when Itachi turned around away and said, 'Near the end of my three year training trip, I helped an old woman in the Land of Waves, my mother, who was with me at the time went to explore the house and came across Mikoto. I want to know why she was there and why no one was told of her being spared.' Itachi sat down and a tear fell out of his eye as he spoke in a calm voice, that held so much emotion that Naruto could barely believe what he saw, 'I couldn't kill her, she had nothing to do with what happened, so I just used a Genjutsu to make everyone think she was dead and when I had the chance I took her to the land of Waves and put her in a Tsukiyomi induced Coma to protect her.' Naruto raised an eyebrow and asked the big question, 'Protect her from who?' Itachi looked up at the sky and spoke softly, 'Danzo Shimura and his Anbu Root.' Naruto narrowed his eyes, 'Danzo huh? Man that guy is a pain in the ass.' Itachi was surprised by that and chuckled, 'yea, he is, isn't he?'

Suddenly Itachi's clone was dispelled and he looked at Naruto and said in a somewhat pleading voice, 'Please, Naruto, don't tell anyone about mother, if anyone found out, especially the council, she would be nothing more than a breeding machine for them to get more Sharingan users.' Naruto smirked and held out his thumb, 'Don't worry, I've been taking care of her with Granny Tsunade and to be honest, we've grown close so I'm not gonna betray anyone of those who are precious to me.' Itachi smiled a small smile and nodded, 'Thank you Naruto, now I will tell you a few things. First, Gaara is being held in a cave about thirty-five kilometers east of here, and I'm not the real Itachi, I'm using the **Impersonation Jutsu** which lets a corpse be used as a clone of me with one third of my power, and my partner Kisame Hoshigaki is fighting a group on their way to help you using the same jutsu.' Itachi explained about the barrier surrounding the sealing room and how the seals on four of the paper tags were fitted with traps and what the traps were, Naruto nodded as he memorized the info and then they started fighting as Kakashi and Sasuke came into view and Kakashi knew Naruto was up to something as he created a clone that threw him up and blinded Itachi since he was in front of the sun.

Naruto then focused Chakra into his hand and formed a large Rasengan and as he fell he shouted, '**Oodama Rasengan!**' The attack hit Itachi and created a huge crater. When Naruto stepped out of the crater Sasuke grabbed him by the throat and growled at him, 'What the hell dobe, he was mine to kill!' Naruto grabbed Sasuke's wrist and squeezed it, nearly crushing his wrist, making Sasuke let go. Naruto pointed at Itachi and all of them but Naruto looked shocked but none were more shocked the Chiyo. Lying in the crater, instead of Itachi, was a Sand Village council member who had recently gone missing. Naruto asked Kakashi if he had sent for back up and Kakashi said yes and that they should already be on their way. Naruto nodded and ran off with the others following, besides Pakkun, who Naruto was following. Naruto and the group had arrived at the hidden base and soon after Gai, Lee, Tenten, and Neji all arrived and Kakashi explained what the barrier was but before they left Naruto looked at the tag and said, 'Hey guys, you also might want to be careful of traps, who knows what these bastards are capable of.' Neji looked at Naruto and Naruto smirked at him and Neji knew that, while Naruto was more serious, he was still the same as before, which made Neji's respect for the blonde increase, but everyone was wondering why he wore those sunglasses that for some reason blocked Neji's Byakugan.**(A/N: yes, Naruto's sunglasses can block the Byakugan, it's made of a special material that disrupts outward chakra used by Doujutsu, but not inwards so Naruto can use his Rinnegan but no one can use eye techniques on him.)**

**A few minutes later…**

Gai's team along with Kakashi stood at their tags and on the signal they ripped them off, but activated the traps which caused clones of them to appear. Meanwhile Naruto, Sasuke, Chiyo, and Kakashi leapt into the room as saw the giant statue which Naruto recognized from the description in the Scroll of the Rinnegan. It was the Gedo Mezo, the Statue of the Outer Path, but he had read that the statue was alive, maybe it had lost its power, he wasn't sure, but he then saw the nine ethereal dragons appear out of its gaping mouth and surround Gaara. Naruto jumped towards it and made a few hand signs. His hands began to glow a grey-white glow and he slammed his hands into the ethereal energy and caused a disruption in the sealing. Naruto flew through as the energy dispersed and grabbed Gaara. Kakashi jumped up and attacked Deidara with Chidori, and after dropped Gaara off with Chiyo, he jumped up and punched a surprised Sasori. Sasori's armor broke, surprising the legendary puppet master, and he Shunshined away from the puppet, noticing Naruto was turning his head as if keeping an eye on him.

Deidara had Substituted himself with a clay clone and was about to make it explode, but Kakashi had used his **Raikiri** to disarm the would-be explosive. Deidara was shocked and he saw Sasori out of his armor, fighting Naruto and Chiyo. Deidara ducked as Sasuke charged at him with a **Chidori**. Chiyo was surprised that Sasori was still so young, but she noticed that he had turned himself into a living, human puppet. Naruto was slightly annoyed when Sasori had pulled out a puppet that turned out to be the Sandaime Kazekage and began to make a few hand signs and slammed his hands on the ground, 'Summoning Jutsu!'

**End of Chapter 12**

**Hey people, hope this chapter is good, let me know what you think and also in your reviews, tell me which animals Naruto should be able to summon, I'll only have six summons and he already has two: Fox and Wolf now I need some ideas what the other four will be, and also Im planning on giving Choji a summoning as well, Armadillos, since they would be perfect for his clan jutsu, let me know what you think of this idea, and also please vote on my poll on Shukaku's gender, if it's a guy he'll stay named Shukaku, if it's a female, I'll have to think of another name, well later all ^_^**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Well the summon contracts that Naruto has signed have now been decided, they are the following: Fox, Wolf, Phoenix, Dragon, Hydra, and Toad. The reason I'm keeping the Toad summoning contract is… Sage Mode, because Toad Sage Naruto is epic why would you want to get rid of that? LoL XD and a side note on the Hydras, their tails don't represent the power level, instead the number of heads does. And the voting on Shukaku's gender was kind of one sided, Shukaku will be female and her name will be Shizuka.**

**Disclaimers: I don't own the anime/manga Naruto in any way, shape, or form.**

There was an explosion of smoke as Naruto used the Summoning jutsu and when the smoke cleared there was a large toad with a kind of two pronged pitchfork/club thing with a shield that looked like a sake cup strapped on its back. It had dark red skin with some black on it and a slightly aloof expression. The enormous toad looked around and saw Naruto and nodded towards him, 'Greetings Naruto, I must ungracefully ask why you summoned me?' Naruto sweat dropped at Gamaken's attitude, he always said he was ungraceful, which was basically his way of saying he thought he was not a very good fighter, even though he could give Gamashiro **(A/N: Gamashiro is the white and blue toad with the two katana that Shima summoned with Gamaken, Gamabunta, Fukasaku, and Sage Mode Naruto in the fight against Pein)** a run for his money in a fight. 'Hey Gamaken, I summoned you because I need you to help me beat that freak right there along with that human puppet of his.' Naruto pointed at Sasori with the Human puppet of the Third Kazekage and Gamaken nodded, 'As ungraceful as I am, I will do my best.' Gamaken pulled the shield off his back and held it on his left arm while holding his forked weapon in his right and Sasori looked surprised at the summon and narrowed his eyes, _'This fight will not be easy, that boy must be the Jinchuuriki but I thought Itachi said that he wasn't a very strong fighter, either Itachi lied or this boy was holding back greatly when they last encountered each other. He did say that Naruto used his comrades distracting him for Naruto to use a technique to get his impersonation clone.'_

Gamaken jumped forward and swung his club, only for it to hit a barrier of black-grey sand and Gamaken jumped back, 'I was most ungraceful to not realize who that human puppet is, it is the Sandaime Kazekage, wielder of the Iron Sand.' Naruto was surprised by this and looked at the puppet with interest, 'Iron Sand manipulation huh? So it's an Earth style jutsu.' Naruto made a few hand signs and lightning covered his hands, 'Gamaken, I'm gonna give you a slight advantage, put your weapon near me.' Gamaken did this and Naruto touched the weapon's tip and imbued it with Lightning chakra. Gamaken had to smile at the brilliant idea of Naruto's and went back to attacking, but instead of being blocked by the sand, Gamaken's weapon went straight through the barrier and nearly hit Sasori and hit puppet. Gamaken jumped up, landing on the ceiling and pushed off at an incredible speed, and slammed his weapon onto the Kazekage puppet, smashing it to pieces.

Meanwhile, Kakashi saw the fight as well as Chiyo and Sasuke. Chiyo was beyond surprised at seeing the Sandaime Kazekage as a human puppet and realized that he had started the Third Great Shinobi War. She was upset at this and so was Kakashi, but Sasuke was upset for an entirely different reason. He saw Naruto summon Gamaken and was shocked, but was angered when he saw Naruto use a lightning jutsu that he couldn't copy because he was too far away and the fact that he had more than one summoning contract, something that shouldn't be possible. Sasuke was seething as he charged past Deidara and at Sasori, not wanting to be seen as weaker than Naruto. Sasuke did three hand signs and charged a **Chidori** and thrust the lightning covered hand at Sasori only for Sasori to leap out of the way and reach into his Akatsuki cloak and pull out a small scroll that he opened. Suddenly there were a hundred poofs and above Sasori were one hundred puppets in red cloaks, each carrying a various weapon. Sasori looked at Chiyo and smirked, 'I am sure you have those ten puppets, the ones you used to take down an entire village, but you should know, with these… I took down an entire country! Now behold, **Red Secret Technique - Performance of the Hundred Puppets**!'

Chiyo then looked at Kakashi and nodded at him and Kakashi nodded back, knowing she wanted to fight Sasori and shouted, 'Sasuke! Get over here, you and I are gonna fight this guy, Naruto and Chiyo will take on Sasori!' Deidara was annoyed and he shouted at Kakashi, 'Hey "this guy" has a name you know, it's Deidara.' Kakashi looked at Deidara, 'I know, I recognized your Iwa headband and hair style, you were a part of the Hidden Stone Village's Demolition Corp.' Deidara was surprised he knew so much about him and stuck his hands into the pouches on his hips and saw Sasuke coming towards him. He jumped out of the way and he looked at his hands. Sasuke and Kakashi saw his hands and were surprised. In the palm of both hands was a mouth, which spit out clay and smirked. Deidara smirked as well and closed his hands and started molding the clay with a single hand. When he was done he opened his hands and there were two clay spiders. He threw them and made a single hand sign which caused them to poof in smoke and reappear as the size of a tiger and them moving towards Sasuke and Kakashi. They dodged out of the way but the spiders kept chasing them. When they got near Deidara made a half Ram hand sign and smirked, 'Katsu!' The spiders suddenly exploded and sent Kakashi and Sasuke flying forward where they crashed into a wall but managed to stand up as Deidara laughed.

Naruto and Gamaken were fighting Sasori with Chiyo who used her **White Secret Technique - Ten Puppet Collection of Chikamatsu**. Sasori's puppets were now destroyed and he jumped back and landed beside Deidara who was talking to a worn out Kakashi and Sasuke, 'You people underestimate my art…' Sasori scoffed, 'You're work? Art? Don't be ridiculous, that isn't art, Art is the preservation of beauty that lasts for all eternity.' Deidara had a tick mark on his head and glared at Sasori, 'No, art is the single instant of beauty that lasts for a brief second before vanishing completely, in other words, Art is an explosion!' The two Akatsuki members argued making everyone sweat drop, but also using the time to recover their strength. Naruto was getting annoyed and made a shadow clone and the clone ran towards the two Akatsuki members as the real Naruto made two Rasengan, one in each hand. Sasuke was watching Naruto but couldn't copy the jutsu, much to his frustration. Naruto ran forward with the two Rasengan and leapt into the air as the clone threw a large smoke bomb making Deidara and Sasori look around for what was to come. They weren't expecting Naruto to attack them from the front, but when Sasori stabbed him with what looked like a whip with a needle tip covered in poison that came from the torso of his cloak, the Naruto turned out to be a Shadow Clone. They looked around when they heard Naruto shout, **'Rasenrangan!'** Naruto dropped and hit Sasori with two Rasengan and destroyed his body but he saw a piece of him, where a heart on a human would be, fly out and land in the hollow part of a heart portion of random puppet and he stood up.

Naruto looked annoyed and Gamaken jumped and landed behind Sasori and swung his club/fork weapon and sent Sasori flying and Naruto smirked as he saw the container fly out of the puppet again and he held out his hand, **'Banshou Tenin.'** The container, which almost landed in another puppet flew and landed in Naruto's arms as it struggled to get free and then Naruto heard a sound. It was a beating sound, almost like a heart and he looked at the container and his eyes widened ad he walked to a puppet that was just a head and torso, no arms, no legs, and most importantly, no weapons. He slid the heart in and held the puppet making sure it didn't try anything as Sasori took it over. Sasori saw he took over a useless puppet and he tried to get out but saw Naruto was holding him in and he sighed, but his eyes widened as he heard the sound of something being summoned and he turned but before he knew what happened, Naruto pierced the container with his Katana. Sasori looked at the blade and heard Naruto speak loudly so Kakashi, Chiyo, and Sasuke could hear him, 'I figured out how you turned yourself into a living puppet. That container holds the only human part of you, the part you don't want but need, _your own heart_!' Everyone was surprised to hear that and Sasori chuckled, 'Very clever coy. So just for beating me, I'll give you this pointless piece of information. I am supposed to meet with a spy in ten days. This spy relays information to me about Orochimaru. I am supposed to meet him at the Tenchi Bridge at midday. Unfortunately it seems I won't be able to make the rendezvous which is unfortunate since I hate to keep others waiting just as much as I hate to be kept waiting.'

Sasori fell silent and Naruto noticed that he was dead and he sighed. He pulled his sword out and Sasori's heart and slid it into the sheath that appeared with his Katana. His Katana was a simple one, with a hurricane shaped guard and its grip was orange with black, smoothened, shark skin underneath. The sheath was a dark orange and hand a dragon etched into it. Sasuke was looking at the sword, _'With that, I'm sure I could kill Itachi!'_ Before he could say anything he saw in the mouth of the dragon was a swirl much like the ones on the Konoha Jonin jackets and other clothes and Naruto saw him looking at the swirl and said, 'This is the symbol of my clan, the Uzumaki clan, which ruled in the Village Hidden in the Whirlpools which was destroyed years ago.' Sasuke smirked, 'I guess the Uzumaki were pretty weak then.' Naruto rolled his eyes, 'Idiot, if they were weak they why did the Hidden Mist and Hidden Cloud villages fear them so much?' Sasuke stopped and looked shocked, 'What do you mean dobe? Answer me!' Naruto sighed, 'It's because they were masters of Fuinjutsu, and they were known for their incredibly long life, enormous chakra levels, and a secret ability that even I don't know much about.' Sasuke was shocked that Naruto was from such a clan but narrowed his eyes, 'Well I doubt they would be able to compete with the Uchiha clan, we're true elites of the Shinobi world.' Naruto shook his head, sighing once again and walked towards Deidara who was confused about what was going on and had decided to slip away.

He would've gotten away had Naruto not whispered, 'Deva Realm' and held out his hand at Deidara and moved his hand like he was swatting a fly, causing Deidara to fly towards the wall and he pulled some clay out and used it to make a soft clay barrier for him to safely crash into. He landed and started chewing on the clay with the mouths on his hands which spit out clay birds and he made them become larger and fly at the Konoha Shinobi and he used them to distract them as he jumped onto the back of one and flew off. They followed him except Gamaken, who was dispelled, and Sasuke and Chiyo, who were getting Gaara to safety. Kakashi told Naruto of a plan he came up with and Naruto nodded as he watched Kakashi concentrate. After a minute or two Kakashi opened his eyes and his Sharingan had twisted into a new shape and he strained his eye as he whispered, **'Kamui!'** Suddenly a rift in space appeared and Deidara tried to escape it but lost his arm to the technique as it sucked it up. Deidara's clay bird was injured in Kakashi's technique and crashed in the nearby forest. Naruto jumped out and using his katana, cut Deidara's other arm off. Deidara was then surrounded by team 9 and Kakashi and Naruto. He ran towards his bird and began ripping pieces off with his teeth and started chewing and swallowing the clay and Neji activated his Byakugan and saw chakra being compressed in the center of Deidara's body.

He knew they would have to run to survive and they ran, except for Naruto and Kakashi as Deidara bloated up and exploded. Kakashi used **Kamui** again but some of the blast was escaping so Naruto used his gravity manipulation to keep the rest of the explosion in the field of **Kamui**. Naruto and Kakashi fell down, exhausted and Naruto stood up shaking his head as he helped Kakashi stand up. Gai ran up with Lee and they congratulated the two and started shouting on about the Flames of Youth again and Gai and Lee hugged each other as everyone turned away before the dreaded **Sunset over the Sea Genjutsu** appeared. They managed to separate the two and they headed back to meet up with Chiyo, Sasuke, and Gaara. When they caught up Gaara was regaining consciousness and looked around, 'W-what happened?' He then saw Naruto and was surprised, 'Naruto? What are you doing here and what's with that cloak?' Naruto chuckled, 'Don't worry about me, how are you feeling, Gaara?' Gaara suddenly yawned and was surprised by something, 'I hear a woman's voice, what is that?' Naruto looked confused and made a few hand signs before touching two fingers to his and Gaara's foreheads and said, **'Ninja Art: Mindscape Linking Jutsu.'**

**In Gaara's Mindscape…**

Gaara looked around, expecting to see the giant Sand Spirit in its tailed beast form. Instead he saw a room behind the usual caged doors and saw silhouette of someone lying in a bed muttering in their sleep. He felt a hand on his shoulder and saw Naruto and behind Naruto a similar caged door only with a woman with red hair, fox ears, and nine tails behind her staring in awe at Naruto. She smiled and waved at Gaara and went back to staring at Naruto who sighed, 'She's kind of a fan girl.' Gaara sweat dropped a bit and Naruto walked up to Gaara's seal and made slight adjustments to it. Suddenly and Naruto walked up to Gaara's seal and made slight adjustments to it. Suddenly the figure in the room stirred and woke up. Suddenly they heard Kyuubi shout out, **'Hey, Shizuka! It's great to see you again!'** Said woman looked around and walked into view and they were surprised at her appearance. She looked human, with long blue hair that reached her thighs, her eyes had heavy makeup around them, making them look similar to Gaara's. She had gold eyes, but they weren't the star shapes as before but just regular slit-shaped pupils. Her skin was tanned a light brown, and she had what looked like dark blue tribal tattoos all over what could be seen of her body. She wore a sandy brown battle kimono with black edges and gold kanji for "Tanuki" on the back that showed off her curves well but was also very modest. She had a golden sash across her waist and two small gourds on her waist.

She saw Gaara and she just fell to her knees, sobbing, **'Please, please don't be angry at me. Please forgive me, I didn't mean to torment you I just couldn't control myself, the sealing done by your father drove me to madness, but I never wanted to hurt you, can you ever forgive me?'** Shizuka was now crying openly and Gaara looked at Naruto who smiled and nodded. Gaara walked up and placed a hand on Shizuka's shoulder and smiled gently at her when she looked up, 'If you did not mean to torment me all my life because of my father's idiocy at sealing then I forgive you Shizuka.' Shizuka looked amazed that he forgave her and she smiled and closed her eyes, **'Thank you Gaara, I'm so glad I was forgiven.'** Gaara looked at Naruto who looked deep in thought and said, 'Maybe my disrupting the extraction process knocked some sense back into her.' Gaara nodded and Naruto walked up and smiled, 'Glad to see everyone happy, and I'm sure this mean's Gaara can sleep now?' Shizuka nods and looks up at Naruto and smiles with a few tears in her eyes still, 'Thank you for making me stop tormenting him, I'm forever grateful.' Shizuka bowed and Naruto felt embarrassed as he rubbed the back of his head and chuckled, 'Don't worry about it, I was happy to help. Now let's get out and back into the real world, you two can still contact each other by telepathic connection.' Gaara nodded and he and Naruto faded from Gaara's seal.

**Outside Gaara's seal…**

Gaara and Naruto opened their eyes and they saw that most of the Sand Village shinobi had arrived and they looked grateful that Gaara was alive. Gaara looked around and suddenly saw two girls start going on about how awesome Gaara is and how happy they were that he was alright, a few people sweat dropped at their fangirl antics but they agreed on the second part. Ever since they saw Gaara defend the Hidden Sand from Deidara's C3 bomb, even some of the most stubborn saw that he truly wanted to be accepted and was willing to put his life on the line to protect the village. Though not everyone was convinced, a great number of people were. The two girls rushed up to Gaara and hugged him, much to his surprise. The girls noticed each other and glared for a second before thinking and nodding at each other. Then they resumed hugging Gaara as Temari walked up, 'Matsuri, Mikoshi, will you two let Gaara rest?' The two girls looked at Temari with pouts and let him go, making everyone but Sasuke sweat drop again as they walked back to the crowd. Naruto helped Gaara up and everyone left for the Hidden Sand Village. As they ran Sasuke was confused as to why Naruto was so liked while most of the shinobi in Konoha, aside from those who are his annoying fan girls, looked down in him. He decided to find out everything about Naruto and learn what makes him so powerful.

**Several Hours later outside of the Village Hidden in the Sand…**

The Sand and Leaf shinobi landed outside the entrance way to the Sand village and saw almost all of the civilians of the village waiting with Kankuro in front of them all being supported by Sakura. Gaara walked up and saw his older brother looking rather weak, 'Kankuro, are you alright?' the older brother chuckled and waved his hand a bit, 'Don't worry about me, are you ok Gaara?' Gaara smiled and nodded, 'yes, and the Akatsuki did not get the 1-tails.' Kankuro looked nervous when Gaara suddenly yawned and so did the civilians until Naruto spoke up, 'You don't need to worry about the 1-tail. Due to the seal being absolutely sloppy, her mind was altered and she was sent into a rage. When I freed Gaara from the sealing her mind returned to normal, and you people messed up her name. Her name isn't Shukaku, it is Shizuka.' Everyone looked confused until Gaara nodded, 'He speaks the truth, my father was a horrible at Fuinjutsu, so when Shukaku was sealed, she lost her senses and went into a blood thirsty rage. Now she has promised me that I can sleep tonight without threat of her overwhelming me.' Everyone looked at Gaara and nodded and felt relieved that everything was going to be ok. Then Gaara said something unexpected, 'But now I lose my edge of the other Kages since I can't stay up all night finishing my paperwork now. Now it'll be more of a pain then a psychotic Shizuka.' Everyone, excluding Sasuke who was still thinking, laughed and sweat dropped. In the Seal Shizuka sweat dropped and pouted, _**'Don't be mean, I said I was sorry.'**_

This made Gaara chuckle inwardly. Naruto walked beside Gaara and Gaara stood in front of the crowd, with the shinobi joining the civilians and Naruto smiled, 'Glad you're happy here Gaara. I'll be sure to ask Granny Tsunade if I can come visit some time.' Gaara smiled and nodded as he and Naruto stood for a sec and Gaara held out his hand. Naruto saw this and smirked. He took off his sunglasses, surprising Gaara and Kankuro, who was standing beside Gaara. They looked at Temari who promised she would explain in private. Naruto took Gaara's hand and some sand rose and formed a woman's hand which placed itself on their hands and Naruto laughed, 'Shizuka, I'll see ya later too, take care of Gaara, alright?' The sand formed into words that spelled _Of course, I won't let anyone hurt Gaara nor anyone he considers precious_. Naruto smirked as did Gaara and Naruto, along with the Leaf shinobi, took off, heading towards their home as Gaara and his people went into their home.

Naruto and the group had been traveling for a few hours, when suddenly Naruto felt a presence nearby. Said presence suddenly appeared before them in a flash similar to lightning and they heard a voice, 'Yo, you're Naruto right?' Everyone had glares of light in their eyes from the flash the stranger gave off when he arrived and they all squinted to try and see said stranger. The stranger seemed to chuckle in a way that made them realize he was embarrassed, 'Oh, sorry about that, I guess I should've held back on charging lightning chakra in my body and had more wind instead. That was my mistake there, sorry.' Naruto's eyes weren't as badly affected due to his sunglasses so his eyes recovered first and saw who was in front of them.

**End of Chapter 13**

**Hehe, a new comer, who is it, why are they there? Wait for the next chapter to find out :D **

**Btw, this new person is an OC, but its more Japanese based then Darian and Lexi. And please no flames, I'll just force them back at you and you'll only burn yourselves. :P .-.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Ok people what's with the sudden 'You have grammar mistakes'? I have used single Quotations for dialogue for the last 12 chapters and now people are suddenly complaining about me using those instead of what everyone else does? Come on people, that is just stupid. Why wait after 12 chapters to complain about that? I am going to say this ONE time only: everyone has a different style of writing (and that includes punctuation!), this is mine, so if you don't like it, then GO AWAY! And for those of you who care more for the story, meet the OC I created, I had thought this guy up a long time ago and have wanted to put him in a story or two, hope no one minds. **

**Disclaimers: I don't own the manga/anime Naruto in any way, shape, or form.**

Naruto looked carefully as his eyes adjusted to normal from the flash and he saw the man before them, he was about 6 ft., lean muscular build. His eyes were steel grey and had a bit of mischief in them, his hair was black with steel grey streaks that reached mid-back and was wild and a bit spiky on top of his head. His skin was slightly tanned and he had two katana strapped to his back, one facing upwards with the hilt by his right shoulder the other upside down with the hilt by his left hip. He wore a white muscle shirt under a white with grey edging trench coat and slate grey pants with a kunai holster on his right thigh. Naruto pulled out a kunai and stepped into a defensive stance. The man saw that and held up his hands, 'Whoa, hey kid, calm down! I'm no enemy! Look I'll even prove it.' The man reached down and removed the straps on his shurikan and kunai holsters and dropped them at his feet and then reaching under his trench coat he undid the straps for the two swords on his back and they fell to the ground **(A/N the straps ran through small holes in the trench coat letting him easily take them off with his trench coat if he didn't want to take them off of it)**.

Naruto glared at him through his sunglasses, which obviously the man felt and sighed, 'Trench coat too? Fine, I'll take that off as well.' The man took off the trench coat and when it fell it landed so it covered the weapons. Naruto relaxed a bit, opening the neck of his traveling cloak, as everyone else relaxed when they saw him putting his weapons down, once they got their eyesight back they saw him holding his hands out to calm Naruto down and had pulled out their own weapons or in Neji's case taken up his Gentle Fist stance. The man saw everyone relax and he walked over with his arms out to show he had no weapons and he looked at Naruto, or more specifically, his hair. The man's eyes widened a bit, 'Wow, you look an awful lot like Minato.' Everyone looked at Naruto and looked at him and then recalled a picture of Minato and then looked at him surprised that he did look almost exactly like him. Naruto glared at him and he saw the message being relayed to him and he sighed, 'But I highly doubt the guy had kids, as far as I know he never even had a wife.' Naruto slightly smirked as he knew this man was lying, but he went along with it to protect his identity. Naruto put away his kunai and nodded it was alright for the man to relax and he did so, 'So who are you?' The man looked at Naruto as he rolled his neck, mumbling something about his neck and he looked at Naruto and looked embarrassed, 'Oh yea, I forgot. My name is Sosetsu, and you are Naruto right? Who're your friends?'

Neji was glaring at the man as he walked up and in front of Naruto taking up his Gentle Fist stance and Sosetsu looked surprised until he saw his eyes, 'Oh a Hyuuga! Oh boy, I take it you're still upset then? Look, it was the third Raikage, I left after he tried that see?' He turned to show them his Kumo head band, which had a slash through it, 'I did not approve of what the Sandaime Raikage did to Konoha, especially after establishing that treaty that was supposed to bring peace to our two villages.' Neji looked at him in disbelief and Sosetsu sighed, 'Look, if you don't believe me, then you can attack me right now.' He stood with his arms spread a bit and he stood there with a look in his eyes showing Neji he meant what he said and Neji backed down seeing the truth in his eyes. Naruto stepped forward, 'Yea I'm Naruto Uzumaki that is Neji Hyuuga, the pink haired Banshee behind me is Sakura Haruno, the emo is Sasuke Uchiha The man with only one-fourth of his face showing is Kakashi Hatake, our sensei. The girl with the buns in her hair and the white shirt is Tenten Higurashi **(A/N I saw this name in another story, but I can't remember which it was, so I don't own the idea of this last name for Tenten even though I think it fits her)**. The man with green jumpsuit and the Jonin vest is Might Gai and his little clone is Rock Lee.'

Naruto wondered why he didn't hear any fussing over the nicknames, as did everyone else and they looked back and saw Sakura whispering to Sasuke and he looked shocked and he looked at Naruto and charged at him and Naruto dodged and Sosetsu jumped up and into a tree, confused by what was going on. Naruto glared at Sakura guessing what she told him and he saw Sasuke charging again with his fist drawn out and he dodged again but Sasuke managed to knock off his sunglasses and sent them flying where they broke against a tree and everyone gasped, except Sasuke, Sakura, and Sosetsu (since he couldn't see Naruto's eyes). Naruto was annoyed now, 'Ok what the hell Sasuke, do you know how hard it is to find sunglasses like that? I only have one pair left now thanks to you and they need to be custom ordered and that costs a hell of a lot of money!' As he said this he pulled out another pair making everyone sweat drop. Sasuke charged again, this time shouting, 'Why was I never told you dobe, why was it only you knew!' Now everyone was confused and looked at Naruto as he sighed, 'Simple, because you would react like this! And it would be discovered by later Itachi and he might _kill her_ to finish what he started!' No everyone was clueless and Tenten spoke up, 'Ok can someone tell us what the hell is going on here?' Sakura walked up with a smug look, 'Oh its simple, During his training trip, though I doubt he did much training, Naruto found Mikoto Uchiha, Sasuke-kun's mother and brought her to the leaf but he didn't tell anyone.'

Everyone looked surprised and looked at Naruto shocked that he would keep that a secret from the Hokage until he spoke, 'Oh please Sakura, you are an idiot you think I didn't tell Granny Tsunade, besides if I didn't my mother would've probably kicked my ass and told the Hokage herself.' Now everyone was surprised again and Lee voiced their question, 'But Naruto, weren't you an orphan?' Naruto jumped and flipped over Sasuke, as said emo charged at him yet again, and kicked him in the back and looked at Lee, 'I thought I was but on my training trip we found her, ugh, hold on, let me handle the teme and I'll tell you about the training trip.' Naruto ducked under a fist and punched his armpit sending Sasuke to the ground in pain and Naruto then hit the back of Sasuke's neck and sent him into unconsciousness, much to the banshee's ire. Naruto turned to the group and when they started asking questions he held his hand up to silence them and then motioned to Sosetsu and everyone remembered he was there as he jumped down.

Sosetsu walked up, 'Ok, what the hell was that? Why would your own teammate attack you?' Naruto waved his hand in a way that said it wasn't important at the moment and he looked at Sosetsu, 'So you seemed like you were looking for me, why is that?' 'Because I heard about you two years ago, you were seen coming out of the Hidden Cloud Village with one of the Sanin and two others, I want to know if the Sandaime Raikage was replaced.' Everyone looked at Naruto in surprise as Neji thought, _'He went to the Hidden Cloud Village?'_ Naruto sighed and spoke up, 'yea I went there to receive training in controlling… a power I have had in me since my birth. However, the one who trained me was the Raikage's brother.' Sosetsu looked confused until he nodded, 'So a new Raikage, eh? What's his name?' 'A.' Sosetsu looked surprised and smirked, 'I see, so he's finally Raikage, I expect a few didn't like that.' Naruto nodded and sighed, 'Yea, he had an assassination attempt and the assassins had framed two Kekkei Genkai users. Due to that they didn't want to stay in the village and they were allowed to join Konoha and I've been thinking of asking the Hokage to form an alliance since they helped me get stronger.'

Sosetsu nodded and then jumped up as a shuriken was thrown at him and he landed beside Naruto as he looked up and saw a ninja up in the trees who was smirking at them, 'Well, Sosetsu I guess it's true you didn't support Lord Sandaime Raikage.' Sosetsu growled, 'Shirei, I see you're still alive, I thought those hunter-nin killed you.' Shirei laughed, 'Please, they couldn't kill me. I wiped them out really quickly and now you and those Konoha shinobi are next, though maybe not the girls, I might keep them around a bit longer to _torment_ them a bit longer.' Naruto growled and held out his hand as the man looked at Sakura and Tenten, **'Bansho Tenin!'** Shirei felt a pull and suddenly went flying towards the group, shocking everyone, including him and Naruto grabbed him and slammed him into the ground and he took off his sunglasses, 'What was that you bastard? You want to _torture_ them? Well good luck with that you bastard!' Naruto threw the man into the middle of the group as Tenten pulled out several weapons and Sakura stayed where she was shouting about how only Sasuke can have her. Sosetsu also looked pissed off, 'Shirei, you always did know how to piss me off, and I always have to tell you, the only kunoichi who are weak, are the fan girls, the rest of the kunoichi are as strong as any male shinobi, you should know that because of my teammate Suiya.'

A few minutes later, Shirei was dead from Tenten stabbing him and cutting him without mercy, but then she went to a nearby tree and sat down, looking pale. This told Naruto that this was her first kill which surprised Naruto since she was a weapon's expert and had graduated from the academy a year earlier than him, so he had expected her to have already had her first kill already out of the way. Naruto looked over and saw Kakashi cut off and seal away his head and use a fire jutsu to burn the body and he looked at everyone like he was tired.

Sosetsu thanked Naruto for the info and he jumped into a tree and saw two others with him, but they left before the group could get a good look at the other two. Naruto walked over to Tenten and kneeled beside her, 'I'm surprised that this is your first kill, I thought you would've had that out of the way a long time ago.' Tenten shook her head and Naruto sighed, 'Look, you were defending your pride which he insulted because he thought you were weak, so it's alright that you killed him, as long as you don't feel nothing from killing then that means you're still human, like everyone here.' Everyone, but Sakura and Sasuke, looked surprised by Naruto's wisdom and he looked at them, 'What? I'm just telling her what my mom said, only a bit shorter and modified to fit the situation.' Everyone, excluding Sakura and Sasuke, nodded and Lee picked up Sasuke and tossed him over his shoulder and they resumed heading towards Konoha when Kakashi collapsed and everyone looked surprised, but they figured he was still tired from the fighting and the running towards Konoha so soon afterwards and he just hit his limit.

Gai proclaimed he would carry his eternal rival and Lee and Gai decided to race, Lee holding Sasuke and Gai holding Kakashi.

**Three days later after leaving Suna, at Konoha Gates…**

Kotetsu and Izumo were sitting in the little guard stand beside the village gates. Kotetsu was looking up at the covering that gave them shade and Izumo looked out at the clouds similar to a certain Nara. Suddenly Izumo saw a cloud of smoke and he got Kotetsu's attention, 'Hey, what is that?' Kotetsu looked and he shrugged when suddenly he narrowed his eyes and they widened as he and Kotetsu flinched as Gai, carrying Kakashi ran into the village followed closely behind by Lee who was carrying Sasuke. Both Sasuke and Kakashi had a dead look on their faces and were groaning as Naruto, Tenten, Neji, and Sakura ran up looking exhausted and Gai said, 'Hahaha, I am first now Lee you must practice more so that you can get better!'

'Yes Gai-sensei, but at least I came in second place!' 'Wrong my student, you did not come in second! You came in third!' Lee looked shocked and confused, 'How?' 'You see, while I came in first, Kakashi here was on my back so he came in second.' Lee looked shocked again and saluted Gai, 'I promise that I will work harder so that one day I will surpass even you Gai-sensei.' 'That's my boy Lee!' Gai did his 'Good Guy' and then him and Lee started hugging and saying each other's names and everyone in the area (even the civilians) realized what was happening, they all turned and ran to hide except Kotetsu and Izumo who hid under the table of the guard stand and covered their eyes when suddenly… the cursed Genjutsu, **Sunset over the Ocean**, appeared.

A few minutes later they stopped and people began to peek out of their hiding places as Gai and Lee looked around while wondering why the area was suddenly so empty when just a few minutes ago it was filled with people. They shrugged and walked off to their usual training ground. Naruto peaked out from the other side of the wall surrounding Konoha, 'Is it safe to come out?' Tenten looked into the village over Naruto's shoulder and nodded, 'Ok it's safe to go through now.' The villagers heard her and everyone walked out into the open, some were talking about how they saw their lives flash before their eyes and others just suppressed the memory of what just happened, like they always did when it happened in the past.

**In Kumo sometime after Naruto encounters Sosetsu…**

Sosetsu and his companions, Gotei and Suiya, walked up to the village gates and were surrounded by Kumo Anbu. Sosetsu stepped forward and dropped his weapons to show he meant no harm and the Anbu captain stepped in front of him, 'So, you've returned Sosetsu. Why come back now after you left the village over four years ago along with your comrades?' Sosetsu sighed and put his hands in his pockets, 'Simple, I did not like the way the Sandaime Raikage did things, but I recently heard that he was overthrown and now his son, A, is the Yondaime Raikage. I wish to rejoin Kumo so I can help the village regain its honor.' Suddenly A walked out from the other side of the village gates and smirked, 'Well, maybe you can do something to prove your honesty to me.' Sosetsu, Gotei, and Suiya looked confused when A suddenly held out a scroll, 'Deliver this scroll to Konoha, I wish to form an alliance with them so that we can regain our honor just as you want us to do.' Sosetsu smirked and nodded, taking the scroll and then, the three, former missing-nin bowed, 'As you wish Lord Raikage. We'll leave right away.'

A smirked as he watched them gather their weapons and supplies and then Shunshin away, 'It's good to have some of our greatest shinobi back. Anbu!' The Anbu captain turned and kneeled in front of his leader, 'Yes Lord Raikage.' 'Spread the word that Sosetsu, Gotei, and Suiya are no longer missing-nin, they have rejoined our ranks.' The Anbu captain saluted 'Understood, sir!' He Shunshined away and A was left to his thoughts as he returned to his office. A walked into his office and saw his secretary, Mabui, standing next to his desk with more paperwork, making him sigh at the sight and Mabui walked up to him, 'So who did you get to deliver the treaty request Lord Raikage?' A sat down at his seat, 'I sent some new shinobi who had left during my old man's reign to see if they could prove themselves.' Mabui raised an eyebrow, 'Who was it?' A chuckled, 'I'm sure you remember the three of our strongest shinobi, Sosetsu, Gotei and Suiya, right?'

Mabui's eyes went wide. She remembered them clearly, they had mastered every jutsu they ever come across, and had even managed to create a very powerful jutsu for each element that summoned a unique weapon. They claimed those jutsu to be the most powerful jutsu of the respective elements. She also remembered that Sosetsu had a unique Kekkei Genkai that allowed him to perfectly combine wind and lightning natured chakra that he called Thunder style. He could fill his body with both to move at incredible speeds, rivaling the speed of the Swift style Kekkei Genkai, possibly surpassing it, no one was entirely sure if his Kekkei Genkai did, not even Sosetsu himself knew at that time, but who knows how powerful he was now.

Mabui and A both remembered how all three of them had gone against the Sandaime Raikage's idea of stealing the Byakugan. They had left as soon as they heard he was going through with his plan and haven't been heard from since. When the Sandaime Raikage heard that his top three shinobi, especially Sosetsu and his Kekkei Genkai, had left he searched high and low for them, but after the attempt to capture the Hyuuga Heiress had failed he labeled Sosetsu, Gotei, and Suiya as Missing-nin, much to Mabui, A, and Killer Bee's ire.

**Ok that is done now, I hope no one minded my own OCs like I mentioned before, I had thought up these characters a long time ago and wanted to put them into a story or two. Now one more thing, it seems people have been complaining about my co-writer's ideas, Darian and Lexi are his ideas, not mine, but even so stop complaining about them, it's not like other people use names like that and besides there is a non-Japanese name in one of the Naruto movies, a girl named Sara, is that a Japanese name? No, so stop complaining about names that aren't Japanese based and just get on with reading the story, and if you don't like it then stop reading right now.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**Ok people, I am going to say this once, if you do not like my style of writing or have a problem with it, then kindly shut up and get the f**k out of here and leave me (as well as those who actually enjoy this story) alone because I would like people to enjoy it and not have people complaining about something that has nothing to do with the story. Btw sorry for the late update, I was having a bit of writers block for this story again and then as some readers know by now, I was working on my new story. And one final detail, this chapter is introducing a new character. It is a birthday present to my best and closest friend, me putting her in my story. **

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

"**Demon/Summons speaking"**

'_**Demon/Summons thinking'**_

**Disclaimers: I don't own the anime/manga Naruto in any way, shape, or form (oh and to those who don't mind my style of writing, sorry for the ranting earlier I've had lots of people in my life say I need to do better at just about everything and it drives me insane to ****STILL**** hear it to this very day)**

Naruto, Tenten, Lee (who was carrying a barely conscious Sasuke), Gai (who was carrying a barely conscious Kakashi) and Sakura, who looked like slightly nervous and upset at Naruto walked into the Hokage tower. Sakura was upset that he had attacked "her" Sasuke and won and nervous when she remembered the threat Naruto had promised, but she didn't think about it until saw him thinking and before they arrived at the tower, she saw him smirked evilly and glance in her direction and that was when she got very nervous. Tsunade looked at everyone and saw Kakashi and Sasuke looking half-dead and she stifled a giggle at the sight. She stood up and walked to the window behind her,

"So, how did the mission go?" She had noticed Naruto's traveling cloak and thought it looked an awful lot like the Akatsuki cloak except it had no red clouds on it, but she didn't care as she thought it suited him. When he took it off she saw it was a dark Magenta in color on the inside of it. Gai stepped forward,

"The mission went excellent! We all managed to show our Flames of Youth as we fought the most un-youthful Akatsuki!" Gai gave Tsunade his Good Guy pose and his teeth flashed, blinding everyone in the room, except for the hidden Anbu members who were specifically trained to withstand Gai and Lee's **Flashing Teeth Jutsu**, as well as their horrifying Genjutsu.

Naruto sighed and tapped Gai's shoulder and asked him to stop which he did shouting something about youth. Everyone thanked Naruto for stopping Gai even the Anbu came out and nodded a quick thanks to Naruto before vanishing again. Naruto sighed and shook his head until a funny thought crossed his mind and he chuckled making everyone look at him and he shook his head saying,

"Hehe, sorry a funny idea just popped in my head but don't worry about it." Tsunade nodded and then asked for the mission report. Sakura stepped forward and was about to talk when Naruto stepped in front of her, and told Tsunade what happened during the mission, ignoring Sakura's annoyed expression. Sakura was surprised when Naruto stepped forward but then grew annoyed and shouted,

"NARUTO-BAKA I WAS ABOUT TO TALK!"

She pulled her fist back and tried to slam it on Naruto's head but he took a step to the left and Sakura missed, losing her balance in the process. Naruto continued on as if nothing happened, making everyone sweat drop. When he was finished Tsunade nodded and was about to let them go when Naruto stopped them and spoke up about one more thing.

"By the way, I forgot to mention we ran into some rogue shinobi from Kumo." Tsunade looked surprised and said,

"What, really?! What happened?" Naruto then told Tsunade about their encounter with Sosetsu and the other rogue shinobi. Tsunade nodded and let them go, however before Naruto left he turned and looked at Tsunade,

"Granny, I forgot to mention, Sakura spoke of a certain S-ranked secret to the Uchiha, what do you suggest her punishment be?" Tsunade looked shocked and glared at Sakura who shrunk under her master's glare. Tsunade then looked at Sasuke as he was still weak from Gai and Lee's race to Konoha. Tsunade looked back at Naruto and sighed,

"I'll have to discuss this with the clan heads, but I can assure you that the punishment will be severe." Naruto nodded with everyone but Sakura and Kakashi and they turned to leave. As they exited the tower, Naruto Shunshined to his underground site and saw the Advanced Shadow Clone, which he learned from Jiraiya on the three year training trip, had returned from its top secret mission. He was impressed to see that it had collected the body of the one who had beaten Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Orochimaru and had given them the title Sanin, Hanzo the Salamander. When the clone dispelled, he received the memories and saw that it had nearly been killed dozens of times. Naruto felt bad for his clone but decided to focus on his work at hand of making his second path. Naruto picked up the chakra rods he had and broke them into specific shapes to begin the long and difficult process of making his second path.

**A few days later…**

Three shadows were sighted by Anbu heading towards Konoha. As soon as they arrived at the gate and they stated their business, they were surrounded by Anbu who led them to the Hokage.

**With Tsunade moments later…**

Tsunade was glaring at her paperwork and was contemplating on destroying it, no one would miss it right? Sadly before she made up her mind, there was a knock on her door and she sighed before admitting them in. Tsunade looked at the three who entered with Anbu operative, Dragon, who bowed and vanished. Tsunade glanced at the three Kumo shinobi and sighed,

'So tell me, what does Kumo want with Konoha?' The one in the middle stepped forward,

'Lord Raikage wishes for us to negotiate a peace treaty.' Sosetsu smiled as he held out the letter from A as his companions nodded and smiled a bit as well. Meanwhile Tsunade sighed as she rubbed her eyebrows,

'_That brat was right about this treaty, such an annoyance.'_

**Meanwhile with Naruto at Ichiraku's…**

Naruto was sitting at his favorite ramen stand with his cloak opened fully and was eating his fifth bowl of Ramen while Ayame watched with a gentle smile on her face. Suddenly another person walked into the stand and sat down beside Naruto, watching him eat. She giggled a little bit and looked at Ayame and spoke out,

"Excuse me. Can I have a vegetable ramen please?" Naruto looked over and saw the young woman there and then went back to eating his ramen while Ayame smiled and nodded at her,

"Of course, give us just a moment miss." The woman nodded and looked around at the simple and yet comfortable stand as Ayame and Teuchi began to cook her ramen. The woman had long black hair that reached mid-back, tanned skin and brown eyes. She was wearing a kimono that was as white as snow and had sliver snowflake designs on it. The woman looked at Naruto and smiled waving hello. Naruto returned it as he finished the bowl. Ayame returned with the woman's bowl and Naruto relaxed as Ayame took his five finished bowls to be washed. He looked at the woman, who began eating her ramen and spoke,

"I haven't seen you around Konoha, are you new here?" The woman looked at Naruto and nodded,

"Yes I am. I'm Rebika, what's your name?" Naruto smiled and held out his hand,

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, though I just go by Naruto Uzumaki, nice to meet you."

Rebika smiled and shook his hand. Suddenly they heard a few voices shout, "Naruto-kun!" and suddenly Naruto was being hugged by three sets of arms, surprising both him and Rebika. Naruto turned around and smiled,

"Hey Darian, hey Lexi, hey Chikyu, how are you three?" The three girls smiled and responded simultaneously,

"We're doing good Naruto. How are you? How was your mission?" Naruto smiled and hugged them back and told them about the mission and the meeting of the rogue shinobi and Sosetsu. Naruto looked at Rebika and rubbed the back of his head embarrassed,

"Oh sorry about that Rebika, these are my friends, Darian, Lexi, and Chikyu. Girls, this is Rebika." They looked at the woman and smiled waving as Rebika looked a little embarrassed and waved back. Naruto pulled the girls off him and closed his cloak up halfway and walked out when he heard a voice,

"Hey, Naruto! Long time no see man." Naruto turned and saw Kiba Inuzuka and along with a giant dog that looked suspiciously like the little puppy Akamaru, Naruto pointed at the dog,

"Hey, is that Akamaru?" The dog barked and Kiba laughed nodding,

"Yea its Akamaru, who else would it be?" Naruto laughed as well,

"How've you been Akamaru? You sure have grown." Kiba smiled and nodded and suddenly Naruto heard a voice nearby and he looked and saw a guy in a tan, high collared trench coat with a hood that was pulled up, black pants and shinobi sandals, black, goggle-like sunglasses. Naruto looked at him and smirked slightly as he decided to mess with his old friend. Naruto walked up to him and looked at him like he didn't recognize him and then he saw one of Shino's kikaichu beetles and acted as if he finally recognized him,

"Oh, it's you Shino. I didn't recognize you." Shino shifted as he started sulking and started softly complaining about how he was recognizing everyone but him, when Naruto suddenly laughed and patted Shino's shoulder,

"Just kidding, I knew it was you the whole time." Shino raised an eyebrow as Naruto laughed and smiled slightly,

"So how've you been Shino?" Shino nodded at him and spoke.

"I've been well, how about you? By the way, I heard some rumors about you before you left the village with Jiraiya and I wanted to confirm if they were true." Naruto tilted his head sideways making Darian, Lexi, and Chikyu mentally scream 'Kawaii!' Naruto smiled,

"And what rumors are those?" Shino looked at Naruto's sunglasses and tapped them,

"That you're eyes are different from what they used to be." Naruto smirked and laughed before taking off his sunglasses and showed that his eyes were closed as he motioned behind him, making it known that he knew Hinata was hiding nearby and shouted out to her,

"Hey Hinata, I know you are there and I would much rather not have to explain this twice." Hinata eep'd and shyly walked out and over to the rest of the group as she was curious since she heard the rumors from Shino and Naruto smirked as he opened his eyes. All of them froze and looked shocked at the pale purple, ripple marked eyes of Naruto and Hinata was disappointed because of the loss of his brilliant blue eyes. Naruto looked at them and laughed at their expressions,

"This is a secret Kekkei Genkai of my clan, the Uzumaki Clan of the Hidden Whirlpool Village." Shino raised an eyebrow and looked at Naruto and spoke up,

"Uzugakure? I've heard of them, they were a village so powerful that they were attacked by two, maybe three, nations out of fear of their power. They were also supposed to be close friends with Konoha, even one being married to the first Hokage." Naruto nodded and smirked,

"As well as the Fourth Hokage." Everyone looked confused and Kiba spoke up,

"Dude, the Fourth Hokage wasn't married, he was single up until the day he died." Naruto chuckled and shook his head,

"No, you see, he was secretly married to a woman known as Kushina Uzumaki. Now all of this and what I will now tell you must remain secret, ok?" They nodded seeing how serious he was and he looked around and whispered,

"Kushina was married to Minato and I should have you know that Kushina happens to be my mother." Everyone nodded, their faces blank, before what he said sank in and they looked at him in shock and shouted simultaneously,

"WHAT!" Naruto laughed and pointed at the statue of Minato's face and pointed at himself,

"You have all seen a picture of my dad, now remember it and look at me." They did and their eyes widened, even Shino's sunglasses slipped off, revealing his intelligent looking, dark brown eyes. Kiba and Hinata were even more surprised and Kiba shouted,

"Holy crap, you are an almost exact copy of the Yondaime! How the heck did we never see that before you told us?!" Meanwhile, Hinata simply fainted as soon as she pictured Naruto a little older and without his whisker marks and blue eyes. Naruto sweat dropped at Hinata's actions and sighed as Kiba and Shino, who had put his sunglasses back on.

"Guess she never did get over that crush she had on me." Kiba nodded absentmindedly and looked at Naruto,

"Wait, you knew she liked you?" Naruto nodded and Kiba growled,

"Then why didn't you say anything?!" Naruto sighed,

"Because she would've used me like a crutch to gain strength when she could've done so on her own. Besides, I see her as more of a sister figure than as girlfriend material." Kiba and Shino nodded as they figured he was right and they placed Hinata against a nearby tree and waited for their sensei and waved goodbye to Naruto, who had put his sunglasses back on, and the girls. As Naruto, Darian, Lexi, and Chikyu left Shino went to check on Hinata and he heard Kiba mutter something about lucky blondes.

**In the Uzumaki-Namikaze Estate…**

Naruto ran inside as soon as he and the three girls clinging to him arrived. He ran towards the spare room and saw Mikoto sitting up in her bed. When she heard him come in she smiled at him and Naruto walked up and smiled back. Naruto hugged Mikoto who looked slightly surprised but hugged him back. She had been a great source of inspiration for him in the past. She, in fact, helped Naruto more than Naruto realized himself. Such as if Naruto owed money to Ichiraku's the next day he would find that the bill was mysteriously paid off by an anonymous person and if Naruto was ever in trouble and Mikoto was nearby, she would hide him from the villagers and give him advice on how best to avoid getting caught. Mikoto pulled back and smiled brightly at him,

"So how are you Naruto-kun?" Naruto smiled and put his hands behind his head,

"I've been fine, how are you doing Mikoto-chan?" Mikoto blushed at the way he said her name and smiled gently,

"I'm fine Naruto-kun, especially since you are back." Naruto looked confused as Mikoto leaned forward and pecked his cheek softly. Naruto blushed as Mikoto leaned back and smiled some more at the blonde. They suddenly heard giggles and they looked over to see Darian, Lexi, and Chikyu giggling at Mikoto and Naruto as the two mentioned blushed and the three girls left, knowing they could tease them from now on for a long time. It was then that a crash was heard followed by the sounds of cursing by a familiar voice as well as the sound of Neko fighting someone. Naruto ran out and scowled at who he saw Neko holding in a full nelson,

"What're you doing here?!"

**At the Hokage Tower…**

Sakura arrived at the Hokage tower and saw three Kumo shinobi leaving. She recognized them as the ones from when they were heading back to Konoha and watched them as they walked by talking animatedly. She walked in and went up the stairs and when she arrived, she knocked at Tsunade's door as she arrived since she was called by her mentor. After being told to enter she slowly and nervously walked in and shut the door behind her and looked at Tsunade and Shizune before speaking,

"Yes Lady Tsunade, what did you need?" Tsunade looked at Shizune and nodded as Tsunade's assistant moved towards Sakura and put a firm hand on her shoulder as she lead the pinkette towards the Hokage who pulled out something and forced it around a struggling Sakura's throat. Sakura felt the object and saw it was a chakra collar, used to keep shinobi prisoners under control and looking at a nearby hand mirror, she saw a name on it that made her eyes go wide. She looked at Tsunade and Shizune who nodded confirming her suspicions about the collar and she was shocked and fell to her knees, believing her life was at an all-time low.

**With Kushina, at a local restaurant…**

Kushina was eating some dumplings with Anko Mitarashi, the Snake Queen of Konoha and former student of the traitor Orochimaru, who was head of the secret "I hate Orochimaru" club. When Anko learned that Kushina was alive, she didn't believe it at first until she saw the red head herself and nearly collapsed into tears when Kushina waved hello in her usual way as she had in the past. Now Anko was happily chatting with the woman who was like a sister to her when she was younger. Anko and Kushina chatted telling each other about their pasts and Kushina was ashamed of the village for the way they treated her little sister and her son. Kushina smiled a sickly sweet smile and clenched her fist tight as she mumbled something about teaching the damnable civilian council a lesson or two. Anko sweat dropped and smirked as she knew the civilian council would be experiencing hell in the form of The Red Death

**At the Namikaze-Uzumaki Estate…**

Naruto glared down at Sasuke who was pinned in a full nelson and struggling to break free. When Sasuke looked up his eyes narrowed at the blonde,

"Damn it dope! Tell this stupid Anbu to let me go, I need to see my mother so she can train me!"

"Train you to do what teme?"

"To master my Sharingan and kill Itachi!" Naruto sighed and shook his head

"What an idiot you are Sasuke. Besides Mikoto is still recovering, she can barely walk, let alone train." Sasuke was about to retort when the three present heard Mikoto's voice,

"Naruto-kun? What's going on out there?" Naruto walked back and waved at her,

"It's ok Mikoto-chan. Sasuke is just being a pain and demanding things that can't be given at the moment" Mikoto nodded and sighed,

"Can I see my son please? I haven't seen him in so long." Naruto sighed and nodded before motioning Neko to let Sasuke come in but to hold him so he doesn't try anything. Neko nodded and grabbed the Uchiha's wrists and held them behind his back as she walked him into the room. When Sasuke saw his mother he smiled and laughed,

"I'm no longer the last Uchiha. Now together, with our mother, I will kill you Itachi, and you will die for your crimes against us."

"No, he will not!" Mikoto looked fiercely at Sasuke who was confused and Sasuke asked,

"What? Yes! He needs to die so our clan's honor can be restored!" Mikoto shook her head.

"The clan never had any honor to begin with." Sasuke's eyes widened and he asked in a shaky voice,

"W-what do you mean?" Mikoto sighed and told him about how the Uchiha were going to start a coup de' ta and how Itachi was forced to protect the village by slaughtering the Uchiha clan,

"But he couldn't kill me or you because his love for the village was miniscule compared to his love for his mother and little brother." Sasuke was shocked and Neko, sensing he wasn't a threat anymore, let go as he slipped and fell to his hands and knees in shock. Sasuke remembered all the things about Itachi and remembered that even though he was closed off to everyone else, he was always honest with his younger brother and his mother. Sasuke suddenly felt a pain in his curse mark as he began to hear Orochimaru's voice promising him power and he shut the voice out. He looked up and nodded at Mikoto and left with his head down while deep in thought. Naruto looked at Mikoto and she sighed until she felt a pair of arms surround her. She hugged Naruto back and sighed into his shoulder. She didn't understand why but she felt so calm when he was around. She smiled as she began to figure out what this calm feeling was. Suddenly there was a knocking at the estate's entrance and Mikoto sighed and pouted slightly as Naruto let go of her, making Naruto chuckle at her expression. He then walked out waving towards her and he went to the front door and opened it. He was surprised by who was there and his eye twitched in annoyance until he saw her expression which was depressed. Naruto raised an eyebrow and asked,

"What are you doing here Sakura?" Sakura fidgeted and placed her hands on her shoulders which drew Naruto's attention to something around her neck and his eyes went wide,

"Sakura, what are you doing her, seriously?" Sakura fidgeted and sighed,

"I'm here to serve my master." Naruto was so shocked his sunglasses fell off.

**End of Chapter 15**

**Well that's chapter 15, hope you all enjoyed it, and again, sorry for the long wait, I wanted to post this on my friend's birthday so she could enjoy the story. ^_^ and btw, just for those who have annoyed the crap out of me for something that has nothing to do with the story, I have fixed it now so kindly shut up and stop being such a pain in the neck.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**Hey, people, sorry for taking so long to update but I got a bit of writer's block. Anyways, here is Ch. 16, and I'm glad so many people liked the last chapter. I hope I continue to impress. **

"Speech"

'Thought'

"**Jutsu"**

"**Demon/Summon Speech"**

'**Demon/Summon Thought'**

**Disclaimers: I don't own the anime/manga Naruto in any way, shape, or form.**

Naruto stood there, his eyes and mouth wide open in surprise. Sakura fidgeted a bit and looked down,

"Please stop staring, this is embarrassing enough." Naruto sighed and stood aside to let Sakura in. When she came in they heard Mikoto in the back call out,

"Naruto, who's at the door?" Naruto picked up his sunglasses and put them back on before replying,

"It's just Sakura, apparently her punishment for revealing the S-class secret was worse than she thought." Sakura sighed and they walked towards the back of the mansion towards Mikoto's room. When they got there Mikoto waved slightly at Sakura and sighed before lying down. Naruto looked at a nearby clock and made a Shadow clone which rushed off. Sakura looked at Naruto with a confused look, making Naruto sigh,

"It's time for Mikoto's protein soup. She's been in a coma since the Uchiha clan massacre. That means her muscles have deteriorated and need to be restored. Every afternoon when we're out doing those damned D-ranked missions, Granny Tsunade and a team of medics come in to preform muscle restoration techniques, acupuncture and things like that." Sakura nods and looks at Mikoto, who had her eyes closed as she rested and Naruto looked at the Chakra Collar on Sakura's neck and he sighed when he saw _'Uzumaki Namikaze'_ on it. The clone came back with the soup and gently woke up Mikoto who smiled and began to drink the soup carefully. Naruto got up and placed his hand on the clone's back and channeled chakra into it making last up until he got home that evening. He looked at Sakura and sighed,

"Look, just act as if everything is the same, ok?" Sakura looked down and nodded, then they both left for training ground 7.

**On the way to Training ground 7…**

Naruto and Sakura walked along the road when a familiar figure walked out of a nearby hotel and Naruto smiled and waved,

"Hey Rebika!" said girl turned, looked and smiled a small smile while waving slightly and walked over,

"Hello Naruto, how are you?" Rebika said softly. Naruto smiled again,

"I'm fine, how are you?" Rebika smiled a bit more,

"I'm fine, thank you for asking. So where are you off to?" Rebika tilted her head out of curiosity when she asked,

"We're gonna go head out and do a few missions and train, then I'm gonna learn some sub-element manipulation." Rebika blinked and asked,

"Sub-element manipulation? What element is it your training?" Naruto thought for a moment and shrugged,

"I don't know yet. Due to my Kekkei Genkai, I can use all elements and sub-elements, but I might start with Ice element since I am strongest with wind and water elements." Rebika smiled brightly,

"You have a Kekkei Genkai? That's incredible. You know, maybe I can help you with your Ice manipulation training, I am originally from the Land of Water's Yuki clan, with the Ice-style Kekkei Genkai." Naruto blinked and tilted his head and smiled,

"Cool, I knew someone a few years ago who had an Ice-style Kekkei Genkai as well." Rebika blinked in surprise,

"Really? Who was it?" Naruto thought for a moment,

"His name was Haku and he was the apprentice of Zabuza Momochi." Rebika stopped and began to think and her eyes shot open,

"Haku? You met Haku? He was my best friend back in Water Country. I heard his family was slaughtered by a Kekkei Genkai wielder, but I never believed it since he is a distant relative of mine. His true name was Haku Yuki." Naruto nodded and began to think as well. Sakura spoke up then,

"Um, Naruto, don't we have to hurry up and get to the training grounds? Otherwise we'll be late." Naruto rolled his eyes behind his sunglasses and looked at Sakura,

"Did you really just say that?" Sakura looked confused and Naruto sighed making Rebika look confused as well,

"Sakura, Kakashi-sensei is three hours late for everything excluding an S-ranked mission, or a crisis." Sakura looked like she was about to say something but then her eyes widened in realization. Naruto was right, Kakashi sensei was three hours late for everything but those mentioned by the blonde. Rebika tilted her heard slightly,

"Is your sensei really that late for everything?" Naruto looked back at Rebika and laughed,

"Rebika, here's how he is: he would be late for his own funeral." Rebika blinked and giggled a little bit and sighed,

"Well, in exchange for teaching you, can I ask you a favor Naruto?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Can you ask your Hokage if I can join Konoha?"

"Sure, but you might want to hide your bloodline and make it seem like it's just a special talent that you learned from the Land of Snow/Spring's Hidden Snow Village." Rebika looked confused,

"Why do I need to do that?" Naruto sighed and took off his sunglasses surprising Rebika as she had heard of the legendary Rinnegan,

"The reason is because the Civilian Council would want to turn you into a baby producing factory in order to 'restore your clan', or worse, give you to Sasuke to help restore his clan, and I don't care if he is mellowing out, I don't trust him at all." Rebika shivered at those thoughts and nodded. Naruto smiled and held out his hand which Haku shook. They went their separate ways promising to meet up after they did their daily Team 7 routines.

**One month later…**

Naruto was standing in the middle of his clan's training grounds panting. He was standing in front of the crater he made and he smiled and shouted in triumph. He finally mastered the jutsu his father wanted to create, the final stage of the **Rasengan.** A technique Naruto perfected and he called it **Rasenshuriken**. Naruto looked up and around, he saw all the craters that looked different, one crater looked scorched and slightly melted, another looks wet and completely smooth. Another looked like it was shattered by a giant hammer. Another looked like it was drilled into by a stationary tornado. Another looked like it was struck by a huge bolt of lightning, while the final crater looked like it was smoothly imprinted by a large and extremely heavy sphere. Naruto smirked and looked up at the clan home and waved to Kushina, Darian, Lexi, Chikyu, Tsunade, Jiraiya, Kakashi, Mikoto, Sasuke(who had calmed down greatly), and Rebika, who was wearing a white kimono with silver stream designs traveling down it, over her Konoha flak jacket, which could be seen through the opening of the Kimono near her neck.

He walked over to them and Jiraiya patted the blonde on the head smiling brightly,

"Good job gaki, I'm sure Minato would be proud that you completed his technique, and use it with all 5 elements as well as the Gravity element." Naruto looked embarrassed and rubbed the back of his head while Kakashi nodded in agreement. Mikoto, who was almost fully recovered, she had recovered a week before enough to walk around a bit as long as she rested often, stood up and hugged Naruto, much to Sasuke's annoyance. He knew Mikoto treated Naruto like that for taking care of her while she was recovering, but he didn't understand why it ticked him off a little bit. Naruto blushed as she congratulated him when she let go and Kushina, Darian, Lexi, and Chikyu saw her blush slightly when Mikoto hugged the blonde and knew something Sasuke didn't. Jiraiya's hand was twitching towards his pocket as he wanted to write down ideas for his next book as he had seen Mikoto blush when she hugged his student. However he wouldn't risk pissing off Tsunade or Naruto or worse still, Kushina. However, little did Jiraiya or Tsunade know, Naruto, Darian, and Lexi owned all of Jiraiya's books. They even his owned a copy of his first ever book, _Tale of a Gutsy Ninja_. Naruto and the girls enjoyed that story a lot despite the fact that it didn't sell very well when it was published.

Darian, Lexi, and Chikyu walked up to Naruto and hugged him together when Chikyu whispered into his ear,

"Hey, Naru-kun. Me, Darian, and Lexi want you to take us out to eat, will you do that for us?" Darian and Lexi both whispered into Naruto's ears, Lexi in a shy voice,

"Please Naru-kun, take us out to eat." Naruto couldn't refuse and promised them he would and Jiraiya's hand had moved and he was now writing on his little notepad before he flipped to another page while he was giggling perversely, which Tsunade and Kushina noticed. Kushina punched Jiraiya in the stomach and Tsunade gave an upper-cut to his chin and sent him flying. Mikoto looked at the notepad because it landed in front of her and blushed when at what she saw on it as it involved a character based off of her and a character based off of Naruto and she substituted the filled notepad with a blank one and planned to return the notepad to Jiraiya, because she was a secret fan of Jiraiya's work and looked at Naruto blushing as she imagined her and Naruto doing some of the things written in the notepad. Sasuke looked at his mother as her nose started bleeding, making him worried and he asked if she was alright and she blushed a bit more and nodded that she was ok while wiping the blood away. Darian, Lexi, and Chikyu saw her expression and giggled.

Rebika laughed at the Sannin get punched into the air and over the clan house. Tsunade looked at Naruto and the girls who were hugging him and realized something. He had a bloodline and was the last male of his clan and that made him eligible for the CRA. She smiled and walked over to Kushina and told her this and Kushina blushed slightly and nodded. Tsunade saw this and wondered if Kushina fell for the blonde, but she shrugged it off as members of the same clan marrying was a common practice in many clans such as the Hyuuga clan. Kushina looked at Naruto as he talked to the girls hanging off of him and then Sakura walked out nervously, since she had recently told Sasuke of her 'demotion' to servant of the Uzumaki-Namikaze clan. Sasuke, who had finally calmed down (even though he still wanted to find Itachi and make him pay for what he'd done to the clan), comforted Sakura a little bit, at his mother's command of course. Sakura was still humiliated but was glad that no one was forcing her to do something she wouldn't want to do, they mostly had her just cleaning around the house and even then they helped her out. Rebika walked up to Naruto with a smile and Naruto smiled back as Rebika said,

"Ok Naruto, lets continue your Ice-manipulation training, ok? Have you mastered the latest Ice jutsu I gave you?" Naruto nodded and turned away while making several hand signs,

"**Ice-Style: Black Dragon Blizzard Jutsu!"** Suddenly a frosty wind picked up and circled Naruto and when Naruto threw his fist out a dragon made of black ice formed around Naruto's arm with red eyes and red mouth and it charged towards one of the training dummies and when it collided it smashed the target to pieces and Naruto canceled the jutsu as he looked at Rebika who nodded and smiled,

"Good job Naruto, now to give you this technique, I'm sure it'll be useful to you." Rebika pulled out a scroll and handed it to Naruto,

"That scroll contains a stronger form of the **Black Dragon Blizzard Jutsu**. It is called the **Twin Blizzard Dragon Jutsu.** This jutsu creates two dragons rather than one and it then combines them after they attack for a few moments into an enormous twister of ice and wind which deals further damage to enemies that try to get near you." Naruto chuckled at the description,

"Well, that sounds cool. It is an very powerful offensive jutsu." Rebika nodded and told Naruto that to make this jutsu work he would need to double everything he did with the **Black Dragon Blizzard Jutsu** in order to make two black ice dragons and then gain enough control over it so that it doesn't require much more chakra than its weaker counterpart. Naruto nodded as he memorized these instructions and began to work on it. He used his favorite method, the **Shadow Clone Jutsu** method since it shortened the time needed to learn jutsu, and make his muscles memorize taijutsu and Kenjutsu katas.

**A few hours later…**

Naruto, Darian, Lexi, and Chikyu were walking up to the restaurant Naruto was taking them to, _The Burning Leaf_. The girls gasped when they saw this and looked at Naruto as Lexi spoke up,

"Naruto-kun, are you really taking us here? This is one of the most expensive restaurants in Konoha." Naruto chuckled and led them to the man taking names at the front door and Naruto spoke up,

"Excuse me, reserved table for Zen Senkensha (All Seer) **(A/N: a little pun on the Rinnegan since they are kind of all seeing like the Byakugan and Sharingan)**." The man looked at his list and saw the name and let them through. Naruto brought them to a table near the back of the restaurant and they sat down with a view over a nearby lake. Darian looked at Naruto and sighed,

"Ok Naruto-kun, can you tell us how do you have private seats in this restaurant?" Naruto chuckled lightly,

"That's simply answered. The man who owns this restaurant owed me for saving his daughter from being raped by a group of bandits." The girls eyes went wide and they wanted Naruto to explain,

"Ok, I'll tell you. It was last month that this happened, I was out looking for some herbs and stuff since my supplies had run low, while I was out I heard a scream and ran over towards it and saw a woman being held by a group of bandits. They were about to tear her clothes off when I used Banshou Tenin to pull the woman away from them and then use my katana and kill them off." The girls were slightly disappointed by the lack of action in the story but nodded anyways and then a server came and bowed to Naruto and the girls before taking their orders. They began talking about random things until their food arrived. When it did they ate while continuing their previous conversation. After they ate, Naruto paid for their meals and led them home with them hanging off of him. Darian was on his left arm, Lexi on his right, and Chikyu was behind him with her arms wrapped around her waist as she hugged herself close to him. Naruto blushed at feeling their breasts pressed against his arms and back. Guys were staring at Naruto but this wasn't the same 'kill the demon' stare. This was a stare of jealousy at the site of one guy with three girls hanging onto him.

**At the Uzumaki-Namikaze clan compound that night…**

Naruto and the girls walked into the living room where Kushina and Mikoto were resting on the couch and talking. When they noticed Naruto and the girls Kushina smiled and waved, which was returned, while Mikoto looked at Kushina who nodded, smirking and Kushina motioned at the girls clinging to Naruto who nodded and each kissed Naruto on the cheeks and walked upstairs to their rooms. Kushina whispered a little bit to Mikoto and she left the room as well. Mikoto stood up and walked over to Naruto who smiled,

"Hey Mikoto-chan, how are you feeling?" Mikoto blushed and nodded,

"I'm feeling ok. Um, Naruto, do you mind if I talk to you privately?" Naruto tilted his head but nodded and led her up to his room. When they got there, Mikoto closed and locked the door and walked to him. She leaned forward so she was near his ear and spoke softly,

"I want to thank you for taking care of me Naru-kun." With that said she pulled back and kissed Naruto, right on the lips. Naruto was surprised but kissed back as he had always thought Mikoto was attractive. Mikoto lead Naruto to the bed after they separated and they kissed some more before parting again and Mikoto whispered,

"Thank you Naru-kun. You are such a sweet boy. I hope you would consider me as part of your clan now, especially since you are under the CRA now." Naruto's eyes widened. He was under the CRA? He smiled and nodded, making Mikoto smile brightly and they kissed again before falling asleep in each other's embrace.

**The next day…**

Naruto and Mikoto had woken up and where a little embarrassed by the fact that they were sleeping in the same bed but they got over that as they got up and walked down stairs. The sat down in the kitchen and ate breakfast before getting up and Naruto headed out to do his team duties for the day. Though he wasn't looking forward to the D-ranked missions, especially if it was catching that damned demon… I mean cat, Tora. Though Naruto recently noticed that Tora was a little bit calmer around him, especially since he didn't try killing the cat unsuccessfully like all the other genin, so the cat didn't claw him unless he used a weapon to catch it.

Today, however, was a good day for Naruto, he just didn't know it. Kakashi had arrived three hours late as usual but when he arrived he handed Naruto a familiar slip of paper. Naruto stared and smirked as he looked at Kakashi,

"When is it and who will am I teamed up with?" Kakashi smiled as he watched Naruto sign the slip of paper and hand it back,

"You are teamed up alone, I have gotten special permission from Lady Tsunade to let you compete alone this time since there are no genin teams with spots open. As for when it is, it is in a week, so be prepared." Naruto smirked even more and nodded.

**Later that day, at the Namikaze compound…**

Naruto walked up and saw Kushina sitting at the kitchen table drinking some tea. Naruto snuck up behind her and hugged her, making her quietly yelp in surprise,

"Hey, guess what?" Kushina blushed at the contact,

"What is it Naruto-kun?"

"I'm gonna be in next week's Chunin exams!" Kushina looked surprised but smiled brightly,

"That's great, make me proud. You know what, I was planning on cooking, but I decided we should go out to eat, what do you say?" Naruto smiled and nodded,

"Sounds good to me, Dattebayo!" Kushina giggled at the phrase as it was similar to her verbal tic 'Dattebane'.

**A few hours later…**

Naruto and Kushina were leaving a restaurant after eating and celebrating Naruto's entry into the Chunin exams. However, Naruto noticed Kushina was acting strangely. When she looked at him she blushed, however, Naruto didn't know it but he was doing the same thing. Kushina and Naruto stopped in the middle of a park and Kushina motioned for them to sit down on a nearby bench.

"Naruto, there's something you need to know."

"What is it?" Kushina looked down and bit her lip, contemplating her words and she sighed before she turned to Naruto, grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, pulled him towards her and kissed him. After a few second she pulled away and looked down and Naruto looked surprised. He smiled softly and gently moved her head so she was looking at him,

"I see, so this is why you were acting so strange. Well, let's head home, ok?" Kushina looked confused but saw he only has a smile, no disgust at what she did or anything and she smiled, knowing he didn't mind that she loved him and they left. When they got home they saw the ANBU operative Boar, standing in front of the door with a woman who had long flowing crimson red hair that reached her legs and covered her right eye as well as two bangs meeting just below her chin. The woman was wearing a blue battle kimono with a mesh bodysuit underneath and shinobi sandals. She smiled lightly and bowed to the two and spoke,

"Hello. I am Mei Terumi." Kushina and Naruto bowed back out of respect and Kushina smiled lightly before speaking,

"Hello Mei, I'm Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze, and this is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze." Naruto smiled brightly and waved,

"Hello." Mei smiled and looked at Naruto closely,

'Hmm, he's quite handsome, and to think he has a Doujutsu. That must put him under the CRA. Well, I think I'll get to know him a bit better.' Mei looked back at Kushina,

"I was told of Naruto-kun's Doujutsu when Kiri and Konoha finished our negotiations last week. I learned that he could learn my Kekkei Genkai jutsu and decided to train him in Lava and Broil elements. Assuming you don't mind of course." Naruto smirked and took off his sunglasses, showing his pale purple ringed eyes,

"Sounds interesting, I don't mind at all. So what're you doing here Boar?" The ANBU operative laughed and took off his mask showing he had brown eyes, pale skin and a slight smile,

"I'm here for a similar reason. I am here to teach you wood release jutsu under Lady Hokage's orders since she wants you to get stronger." Naruto smirked again and nodded,

"Awesome, when can we begin? Just a heads up, I have the Chunin exams next week." The two nod and Mei spoke,

"You can train with the ANBU for the week, and once the month long break comes along, I will pick you up and take you to Kiri to train you in my clan's techniques." Naruto smiled even more and nodded. Kushina giggled and knew that Naruto would bring hell to the exams.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**Hey, people, sorry for taking so long to update but I got a bit of writer's block plus my laptop crashed a while back. Anyways, here is Ch. 17, and I'm glad so many people liked the last chapter. I hope I continue to impress. By the way, I also plan to add an Iwa girl to the harem, my latest OC who happens to be Kurotsuchi's little sister.**

"Speech"

'Thought'

"**Jutsu"**

"**Demon/Summon Speech"**

'**Demon/Summon Thought'**

**Disclaimers: I don't own the anime/manga Naruto in any way, shape, or form.**

The day after Naruto left to go train with Boar, who said his name was Yamato, Kushina remembered something she forgot and rushed to the Namikaze compound and wrote a letter. She drew blood and ran through a few hand signs before a small, orange fox appeared. When Naruto gained the fox contract he let Kushina sign it as well. The fox looked up at her and yipped, wagging its orange tail,

"**What is it you need Kushina-sama?"** Kushina smiled and held the letter out,

"Can you deliver this letter to my sister in Whirlpool Country? She is my twin so it won't be hard to spot her." The little summon yipped happily and nodded before grabbing the letter and running off before its body sparked and it did a lightning **Shunshin**. Kushina stood up straight and looked out a nearby window and began to wonder how her son was doing in his training.

**[With Naruto and Yamato…]**

Naruto was panting as he looked up at the wooden pillar he made and sighed,

"Dang it, I still can't get the branches nor the leaves for this tree!" Yamato chuckled and shook his head before he walked up and made a few hand signs, ending with Snake and a tree rose up and grew out dozens of branches and each branch branched off and then grew leaves. Naruto's eyebrow twitched,

"Stop showing off Yamato, just tell me what I'm doing wrong!" Yamato chuckled again as he shook his head,

"Just take it one step at a time, start with the trunk, then go with the branches, then the secondary branches, and so on until you get to the twigs and leaves. Also why don't you use the **Shadow Clone Jutsu** to help you out?" Naruto blinked and sighed,

"Why didn't I think of that?" Naruto made the cross handseal and then in a large puff of smoke over a hundred Naruto's appeared just as Rebika walked into the training ground and blinked,

"So this is where you were. I was looking all over for you Naruto-kun." Rebika stopped and looked at him and then at Yamato,

"Oh, are you training? Sorry, I was coming over to check and see if you had mastered that last jutsu I gave you." Naruto smiled and waved a bit at her before he sat down and Yamato walked forward and stood under the tree he made and smiled a bit as he also waved at Rebika,

"Oh don't worry, Naruto here is just taking a break from his training, so you're not bothering us." Rebika nodded and looked at Naruto who nodded as well,

"Yea, I managed to master the jutsu. It wasn't easy though." Rebika giggled a bit and shook her head,

"Of course it isn't, its one of Yukigakure's highest ranking jutsu." Naruto chuckled and nodded before standing up and going through a few hand signs and focused his chakra before a wooden pillar rose and the pillar grew bark and then branches but it stopped after that and Naruto blinked and smiled brightly,

"Alright, I got farther than last time!" Yamato blinked as he saw Naruto progress so quickly,

"Very impressive Naruto, now you need to make a few more branches, some twigs for the leaves and then the leaves themselves. Once you do that you can learn the Wood-style jutsu I know." Naruto nodded and went back to practicing and Yamato walked over to Rebika,

"Tell me, did Naruto work this hard when you were teaching him?" Rebika laughed and nodded,

"Oh yea, he was a machine with how much he practiced, if someone didn't force him to stop he'd train himself to unconsciousness." Yamato chuckled and nodded,

"I see what you mean."

**[A week later...]**

Naruto took a deep breath and looked up at he academy and chuckled a bit,

"So the first exam is back here again? Well isn't this a trip down memory lane." He chuckled as he walked in and went up to the second floor and saw the same genjutsu and chuckled as his Rinnegan saw though it under his sunglasses. He was wearing his traveling cloak over his new outfit that his mother forced him to wear. He had a mottled gray shirt with the kanji for all the elements he had mastered in red (Ice, Wood, Fire, Water, Earth, Wind, Lightning, and Gravity). He had on cargo pants in the same color and had seals stitched into the leggings and even storage seals in the pockets to increase what he could slide into the pockets. He walked behind the weaker genin silently and went up the stairs. He walked up and blinked as he saw his mother, Darian, Lexi, Chikyu, Kakashi, Rebika, and Yamato standing there and he smiled,

"Hey everybody, here to wish me luck?" Naruto grinned his foxy grin making all of the girls, except Rebika blush and everyone nodded and Darian, Chikyu, and Lexi walked up and kissed him and Kushina walked forward when the three backed away from Naruto and she blushed and hugged him, pressing his head into her cleavage, making the blonde blush,

"I know you'll do great Naruto, also I wanted to let you know that I sent a letter out to my sister and I'm sure she'll be more than happy to come during the finals with your sisters as well." Naruto blinked before smiling brightly,

"Awesome, I can't wait to see them Dattebayo!" Everyone smiled and moved out of the way so Naruto could enter the room. When Naruto entered the room several genin glared at him and sent off as much KI as they could. However Naruto was barely affected and simply released some of his own KI, canceling out the KI being released by the other competitors. He looked around and saw several teams from Kiri, a few from Kumo, one Kusa team, three teams from Iwa, and quite a few Konoha teams and he smirked,

"Well, this is gonna be fun." A few Konoha genin nearby raised their eyebrows but shrugged and figured he thought he was strong. Naruto glanced around and saw a few surprised faces from a few of the Iwa genin as well as a few enraged faces amongst the rest of the Iwa genin and he raised an eyebrow over his sunglasses before sighing and looking directly at them and spoke out,

"What are you guys looking at? Do I have something on me that you guys don't like?" Naruto made exagerated movements to check his cloak as if looking for something. This made a few genin chuckle as well as make the Iwa genin look annoyed ad he sighed again before looking at them again,

"Look, sorry for messing with you guys. I know Iwa hates my father but does hating his son really make you feel better?" This got raised eyebrows and everyone looked between the Iwa teams and Naruto and the Iwa genin narrowed their eyes before one walked forward,

"So we were right, you are a Namikaze." Naruto spread out his hands, revealing his outfit and nodded,

"Guilty as charged, but seriously, why hate my father? He beat a bunch of Iwa Shinobi during the Third Great Shinobi War. Big deal, your shinobi did the same thing to our shinobi, besides you attacked us, so you don't have a right to hate someone who was defending his home." This statement made everyone freeze, even the Iwa genin who went wide eyed,

"My father did what all of your fathers and mothers would've done in our situation: defend his home. Now if Iwa never attacked with Kumo, then Iwa would never have been defeated the way they were, they wouldn't have been beaten period." Naruto turned away and walked towards a corner before leaning against the walls and crossing his arms as several people looked between Naruto and the Iwa genin, who had a look of shock and realization on their faces. Suddenly there was a crash as the door was thrown open and Naruto looked up and blinked when he saw a man with pale yellow hair tied in a pony tail that reminded him a lot of Ino. The man looked around as a few chunin walked in and he sighed,

"Alright, my name is Inoichi Yamanaka, I'm the proctor for the first exam, the written portion of the exam." This made many people look confused. Naruto blinked a few times and mentally praised his mother for teaching him since the academy refused to teach him,

"Now I want everyone to choose a random seat but you cannot sit next to your teammates, if you do, you will be removed from the testing area." Everyone moved to a seat, sitting next to random genin. Ironically Naruto sat down and one of the Iwa genin, a girl with shoulder length black hair that formed two bangs that framed her face, sat down beside him. She wore regular Iwa genin uniform and looked at him before speaking softly,

"Sorry about my friends before, most of Iwa still dislikes your father." Naruto looked at her and smiled a bit,

"Ah, don't worry about it, I'm used to people not really liking me, I mean I had to put up with an asshole teammate and his fangirl, who was my other teammate." The girl blinked and blinked again before she frowned and shook her head,

"Is she still a fangirl?" Naruto shrugged,

"A bit, but I think the Hokage knocked at least some of it out of her when she was taken as her apprentice." The girl looked surprised but nodded,

"Anyways, my name is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, what's yours?"

"My name is Kirotsuchi, nice to meet you." Naruto unbuttoned his cloack, revealing his face and smiled,

"Nice to meet you too Kirotsuchi." Kirotsuchi blushed a bit at seeing his face but smiled and nodded in return. They looked up when they heard Inoichi explaining the rules for the exam. Naruto smirked at how they were the same as before, but he noticed that his test had twenty-nine questions rather than ten since he was a one man squad for the exams and he looked around as the test started and knew he had to cheat. He looked at Kirotsuchi and made a shushing gesture before lowering his sunglasses, showing his Rinnegan and he looked around for the answers, ignoring Kirotsuchi's near silent gasp of surprise. He noticed that each team had three different tests, a test for each genin and secret chunin, making it harder than the last time he took this, but luckily he managed to get his answers and relaxed before looking back at Kirotsuchi,

"I see you're surprised" Kirotsuchi nodded and Naruto chuckled,

"I'll tell you about them sometime." she just nodded again and Naruto looked up at Inoichi who was carefully observing the testing genin and he called out yet another team and had them disqualified for cheating. After a quater of an hour was left Inochi cleared his throat, getting everyone's attention,

"Alright, it's time for the final question. However, there will be a new rule or two added on to the exam. Rule one, you may choose whether or not you take this question, AND BEFORE YOU INTERUPT, if you choose not to, you and your team will be kicked out of the exams, however, if you do take it and get it wrong, you will not be able to participate in the next five years, meaning you will not be able to participate in ten chunin exams. Though on the sixth year, you will be able to submit an application. After all, we want some genin to eventually pass." This made many people look nervous and think about whether they wanted to try and take the question and Naruto smirked before looking at Kirotsuchi, who looked nervous, making him lean closer to her and whisper,

"Just take it, if he's doing what I think he's doing then you'll want to take the question, you'll pass, believe it." Kirotsuchi nodded and looked a bit calmer now. Naruto chuckled and looked up and noticed that only sixteen teams were left, Kirotsuchi's team, a team from Suna, two teams from Kumo, three teams from Kiri, a Kusa team, an Ame team, and the rest were Konoha teams, along with Naruto himself. Naruto luaghed, making Inoichi look at him,

"And what, Uzumaki, is so funny?" Naruto shrugged,

"Eh, I just find it funny that there're so many cowards pretending to be shinobi, they should at least have the guts to try and take on this 'question' you're giving us." Inoichi looked a bit annoyed but inwardly was smirking at the blonde's guts and when he looked around he saw several people got a similar look to three years before at the last Chunin Exams in Konoha, a look of determination and he smirked,

"So no one else is going to quit? well then I have to pass you all. Now I'm sure you're all confused so allow me to explain. The test you all took was for information gathering, and the last question was a test of your guts." This made people nod as they began to understand and Inoichi smirked,

"Now allow me to introduce the proctor for the second phase of the exams, Hana Inuzuka." There was a large puff of smoke and a young woman wearing short, skin tight, black shorts, and a tan shirt under a chunin flak-jacket. She had long brown hair tied into a ponytail, and she had the traditional Inuzuka red fang marks on her cheeks and beside her were three canines, her partners, who she calls the Haimaru brothers,

"Alright all of you, I'm Hana Inuzuka, now, take this slip of paper and meet me outside Training Ground 44 tomorrow at noon exactly, any later and you will be disqualified. She walked around the room handing the sheets out. When she reached Naruto and Kirotsuchi, She suddenly got a bit twitchy and she kept stealing glances at Naruto out of the corner of her eyes,

'Damn, this kid has the aura of an Alpha, it's just pouring off him, no control yourself Hana, no bad thoughts, no matter how hot he is, no bad thoughts!' Kirotsuchi suddenly felt an urge to glare at the brunette in front of her, but ignored it with confusion and Naruto noticed Hana staring at him occasionally and smirked before he got up and looked at the sheet as he left with Kirotsuchi at his side, also looking at the sheet she got and they saw it was a form for not blaming Konoha for any deaths that occur during the second stage of the exams. Naruto signed it without hesitation and watched as the girl next to him thought for a moment before signing it as well. Then they waved o each other and walked off. Naruto was thinking about Kirotsuchi as he went home, wondering why he got along with her so quickly when she was a kunoichi from Iwa and he sighed and shook his head,

"Shikamaru was right, somethings are such a drag."

**[With Shikamaru...]**

Shikamaru suddenly sneezed and looked around, sighing,

"Probably someone talking about me... what a drag.

**[Back with Naruto...]**

Naruto shook his head and looked up and saw his clan compound and he walked in and went to the kitchen to get some lunch and to tell Kushina, the girls, and Mikoto about the test.

**End of Chapter 17**

**Well, there's chapter 17, hopefully it is as good as the rest of the story .-.**

**Here's the Harem list so far:**

**Chikyu, Kushina, Darian, Lexi, Mikoto, Hana, Tsume(?), Tayuya(?), Kirotsuchi(OC)**


End file.
